Necromancer
by Thanlok
Summary: The Arc family has been a descendant of Knights since the founding of Vale. They were the top when it came to the Knight class. When Jaune Arc was born there was a slight problem. Necromancer. The title displayed over the boys' head would become the cause of his solitude. To be alone within the world. But he was not alone, because he had his shadows by his side.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, sorry I have been gone for almost a month. Something personal came up and took up most of my time and completely killed my motivation to write. I'm trying to slowly get back into my rhythm again so that I can keep on posting new chapters out. As I mentioned before on my other story, 'Liberators' I will be making the chapters longer including this story that I am currently going to be working on. So far I'm only going to make it short for the first few chapters since I don't know if this will actually do good.**

**Liberators is going to be updated after this chapter of Necromancer. Not right after but later. I wanted to start putting up more stories so that I don't get bored writing on the same one over and over. It was kind of getting a bit frustrating.**

**Again I apologize for the absence and hopefully this story is quite enjoyable to all of you. Those who are new, check out my other story and tell me how it is. Remember to leave comments!**

**Okay, now let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

In Remnant, everyone is divided by classes. The family that you are born in can also determine the outcome of one's class. Knights, Mages, Assassins, and many more. There are even a few undocumented classes within Remnant. Those would be considered special. Then there are those who are deemed to be a blight to Remnant. Dark classes is what they are regularly called. These classes are deemed to be curses. One's that should not exists because they defy the laws of nature. They are said to bring unbalance to the entire class system.

Witch, Savage, Shapeshifter, Illusionist, Thief… Necromancer, and many more. These classes are considered to be outright wrong simply because of what they can do. What made things worse was the fact that anyone can see their class name at the top of anyone's head. It was as if the gods wanted everyone in the world to know what you were and what you were capable of.

Your life would be considered a living hell if you were to be one of these classes. Your life would be littered with sleepless nights and beatings. Not even the guards would help a downed Thief, or any other dark class. They would even get away with murdering these people. But within the very few that survive, would grow real monsters from within. They would grow and show the world just what their class can do and be the monsters that society had painted them.

But why is all this important?

That's because I am a…

* * *

"Hello Mr. Arc," greeted a grey haired man with dark robes and a green scarf around his neck. The robes were all the way down below his knees. His sleeves ran down to his wrists. On his left hand he held a staff with an orb at the top. Glasses decorated his face. Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy.

Alongside him who was considered to be Vale's most powerful mage, Glynda Goodwitch. She wore a black robe that hugged her figure a bit with white trims and a purple vest that reached down to her waist with a hood attached. Her hood was currently down, letting her beautiful blonde hair to be seen. Her piercing green eyes bored into the back of Jaune's head who was currently seated in front of Headmaster Ozpin. If looks can kill… Jaune would be long gone.

Wondering why she wants to kill little old Jaune?

The reason was because… Jaune Arc is a Necromancer. That is why Jaune was personally called into Beacon Academy alone, away from prying eyes. So that they may deal with the… issue. Jaune didn't want to go to Beacon in the first place but his parents urged him so that he can keep his powers in check, and what better way than to send their child in a place filled with other classes that can rip him to shreds in an instant because of being a necromancer. Yup. Perfect.

Jaune didn't want to socialize either because of the constant threats he received as a child from other children. This made him more of an outcast than anything. Being thrown into an environment filled with many people was a bit overwhelming when it came to Jaune. Especially if you are considered to be the blight of Remnant.

"Now Glynda, please be courteous as he has yet to have done wrong," replied Ozpin. He can tell by the atmosphere that Glynda was not happy. Actually that was an understatement. She was full on pissed off because of his presence. Must have had a bad run in with a dark class or she was raised to hate them with all her being.

"Key word 'yet,'" she replied. She pushed her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose and lessened her glare.

"Now Mr. Arc, you do know why I have called you over… privately?" Ozpin asked.

"I-it is because of my class… right?" Jaune said while stuttering a bit. The atmosphere was a bit suffocating considering that one of them wants to kill you.

"Yes, that is the reason why I've called you up. You do understand what your class means, correct?

"Y-yes, I-I have the ability to… bring back the… the dead," Jaune said hesitantly. Just talking about what he can do is a bit uncomfortable considering the fact that he can literally play with the dead.

"And you are aware of the hostility that one like you receives, correct," he asked.

Jaune's eyes slowly glanced to Ms. Goodwitch who without a doubt was still glaring at him. His eyes quickly looked to the ground, trying to find anything that was interesting. "Yes."

Ozpin chuckled a bit as he looked between Glynda and Jaune. 'Seems she is going to have a favorite student now, how I pity the boy.' He smiled and continued to question the boy.

"And you still want to attend this institution? Despite what can possibly happen to you?"

"Well… no, but… more like my parents said that I would be better off with people keeping an eye on me… if that makes sense." Jaune said.

"Hm, that I do understand. It is a wise decision to have watchful eyes to keep you from… reviving the dead. But you are aware that you will be treated as if you were a threat? We will keep an eye on you and if there are reports of a necromancer using their abilities, you are the first suspect. This will feel like a prison to you. There will be teachers who will be cold towards you. I for one know that the last thing I want is for someone to feel as if they are against the world. To feel that they are living a life bound in chains." He said.

"I will not force nor bound you to follow what I say. It would be inhumane for me to do so. Others will not care so I ask you again… do you want to attend Beacon Academy." Ozpin questioned.

Jaune was currently thinking. He was thinking of all the possibilities that this whole thing would go south. Of all the things he would have to deal with once he has to connect with people. After a minute of thinking he decided.

"Yes… I would like to attend Beacon Academy. It shouldn't be much of a difference since I'm used to it." Jaune said with a sigh.

Ozpin smiled sadly. 'No child should ever utter such words.'

After that, Ozpin discussed with him that he will have a talk with all of the staff in Beacon. After, he will be sent back home and wait until the day before the ceremony. He was told that the entrance ceremony will be held in one week. Until then he would wait and an escort will be sent to him to bring him back to Beacon.

* * *

Night has settled and Jaune was currently in a bullhead that was on its way to his home. He could tell that the pilot was nervous as he kept glancing at Jaune every now and then. Jaune continued to look out the window, not even bothering to look at the pilot. The shattered moon shone bright in the night sky. It was one of the ways that Jaune would cope with all of the things going on. He would just stare at the moon.

"Arc…" Jaune whispered. The Arc family has been known to give birth to strong knights. A family filled with powerful heroes that can put others to shame. A family of knights. Knights. Why was he born a necromancer when he obviously came from a family line of knights?

Jaune's birth caused many problems at first. When the title first appeared on his head, his mother was accused with sleeping with another man. It would be a reasonable explanation but… after the blood testing and procedures, Jaune was in fact son of Nicholas and Juniper Arc. This caused confusion to the rest of the family. Jaune's sisters were all born knights so why wasn't he? The mystery is still unsolved to this day.

Despite being a necromancer Jaune's parents still loved him. His sisters… were somewhat hesitant. Even till this day they seems to prefer calls than to meet Jaune in person. It was… sad. But what can he do?

Without realizing how much time had passed, the ship landed. Seems he dozed of more than he thought. He quickly thanked the pilot and made his way out of the bullhead.

As soon as he walked out, whispers were tossed around from afar. 'Here we go again,' Jaune thought as he made his way through the town. He put his hood on to at least hide away the stares at his face. Jaune wore a black double breasted coat that ended at his calves and had a hood attached to it. He wore black pants with black combat boots and also wore black fingerless gloves. If he was a dark class might as well look the part.

He quickly made it through and stopped in front of his house. The house was big. At least for twelve people to live in. Jaune's hand dove into his pocket and pulled out a key. He put the key in, turned it, and pushed the door forward.

Once he made his way inside, he could her the dishes being washed. 'Seems they just finished eating,' he thought. He made his way through the living room and into the kitchen. His mother was the first person he saw in the kitchen washing the dishes. One of his sisters, Coral, was talking with her. He made his way towards them.

As soon as Coral saw Jaune approaching she gave him a strained smile and left to her room in a hurry. Jaune let out a long sigh.

"Oh, Jaune, you're home!" My mother turns around and greets me. Seems that she was trying to cover up the fact that Coral just left in a hurry… away from him. Out of all the siblings, she was the one to see his ability up close. He didn't blame her. It was quite a frightening image for someone at a young age.

"Hey mom, just got back... guess Coral and the rest aren't happy to see me huh," Jaune said looking a bit dejected. The girls are usually around their mother but when Jaune is around, they tend scatter around doing other things.

"Don't worry about that Jaune, I'll have another talk with the-," she said before she was interrupted by Jaune.

"Don't worry mom, it's okay. Forcing them is only going to make things worse. On the other hand where is dad, gotta tell him that Beacon is willing to accept me… only if I follow the guidelines that they'll be giving me," Jaune said.

"Hmm… I'm glad Ozpin is doing us this favor. I… I know you didn't want this Jaune but… we just want you to be in a place where you can be safe. Where there will be people looking after you." Juniper said.

"Safe? More like half the school would like to kill me when they get the chance then yeah! Sure!" Jaune said sarcastically.

"Jaune don't start. Geez, I wonder where you got that sass from." She shook her head

"If only I knew," he said rolling his eyes. Both of them had smiles on their faces.

"So where is dad?"

"Looking for me?" said a voice from the back door. He stood half a foot taller than Jaune. It was as if you were basically looking at a grown-up Jaune with facial hair and muscles. He wore a black tight sleeveless shirt defining his muscles that also covered most of his neck. He wore black pants and combat boots with armor over the boots. Seems he just got back from a hunt. Nicholas Arc.

Despite being born a necromancer, his father showered him with the same amount of love that his sisters received. That is one of the reasons why he loves his mother and father so much. They were his world, the only reason why he found living a blessing. The love of a parent. Despite being born a necromancer, he was lucky to be born with such loving parents.

"Hey dad," Jaune greeted.

"Jaune! How did it go?" Nicholas asked.

"It was a bit scary but overall it was okay."

"I'm glad… I really am," Nicholas said.

"Next week is the opening ceremony, they are going to have someone pick me up and head over there. I'm glad I don't have to be cramped with other people at the moment. Hehe," Jaune said, chuckling nervously.

"That's good. More time to train then. And this time… no safe word. Since you will be going to an academy that faces the creatures of grimm, it is necessary for you to at least know how to take them down." Nicholas said sternly.

Ah, that's right. Despite calling for the dead to do the killing for Jaune… Jaune refused to use it. After the incident with his sister… Jaune didn't want to use his ability, so… he had his father teach him how to use a blade. Jaune couldn't wield a sword because he was not a knight but was able to get the hang of a blade. Smaller in size, almost like an assassins blade and because Jaune has been training with a blade and not his ability, he was able to increase his stats above the requirement for entry in Beacon.

"Ah man, but last time I checked I was good," Jaune complained. "I'm level 18."

"Good enough for Beacon… but not me," he said. Welp. Jaune was screwed at this point.

"Uuuugh, fine." Jaune said.

"Alright then, we'll start tomorrow. It's best if we get some sleep because you are waking up early tomorrow." Nicholas said pointing at Jaune.

"Alright… goodnight, both of you," Jaune said making his way upstairs. He spotted one of his sisters in the hallway. Amber. As soon as she saw Jaune she quickly made her way to her room and closed the door a little too fast. Jaune sighed. He opened the door to his room, closed it and flopped into his bed.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**(6 Days Later)**

Jaune was now getting his things into the bullhead. His parents were there making sure that he didn't forget anything. Not even his onesie. Oh my god that onesie. He promised to burn the thing when he gets the chance. His sisters on the other hand… they weren't there. They came up with some excuses of work or finishing up their homework. Knowing mom, they were in for one hell of a talk.

"I'm gonna miss my baby boy! So grown up, can't you believe it Nicky?" Juniper said with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Yes. Good luck Jaune. It will be hard at first but hang in there. If there is one thing I know about you is that you never waver. Stay head strong." Nicholas said embracing his son.

"Alright dad, mom, thanks… both of you," Jaune said embracing both in one huge hug. "I love you both, and my sisters."

After letting go, Jaune made his way inside the bullhead. He turned and waved one final goodbye. 'This is it,' Jaune thought. The bullhead started to ascend. He looked out of the window to see his parents waving at him, but what caught his attention was the figures waving far in the distance. His sisters. Jaune was a bit shocked but he then smiled lovingly and accepted the goodbye. Despite them fearing him, they were still sister's on the inside.

Jaune now had resolve. He was going to do his best to show the world that he wasn't a monster, to show that he wasn't this dark being. He would prove them wrong!

"Time to head to Beacon Academy," Jaune said.

* * *

**(One Hour Later)**

"Um sir, please you have to get off," said the pilot, unsure if this was actually happening.

"NO! IM NOT READY!" Jaune said holding on to the seat. Jaune's anxiety spiked up to new levels the moment he had to go and face other people.

…Yup!

* * *

**Stats:**

**[Necromancer]**

**Jaune Arc: Lvl. 23**

**HP: [1150/1150]**

**MP: [5000/5000]**

**POW: [C244]**

**RES: [D094]**

**SPD: [C351]**

**MAG: [B448]**

**WILL: [B418]**

**Abilities:**

**[Call of the Dead]: Attempts to raise dead body as loyal servant. Have to be used within 15 minutes of targets death. If target was more than 5 levels higher than Necromancer, chance of success diminish sharply with each level.**

* * *

**Well hopefully you guys enjoyed the new story. This was one of my ideas that I literally wanted to start writing as soon as I started 'Liberators.' I will explain how the stat system works in later chapters and if you guys see a mistake on how I do the stats, let me know!**

**Well then, I guess I will be working on the other story and I'll make sure to also update this one. Depending on how it goes… I'll keep on posting new chapters. Hopefully you all crave more.**

**Until then!**

**Thanlok out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Just wow.**

**I did not expect so many likes and follows in one day! Holy crap, this is awesome! A bit scary since I don't want to disappoint my viewers. But dang, this is great. I'm so glad that this story was a success on its first day.**

**Also, I read that some of you were mentioning 'Solo Leveling' and I gotta say… I now have a favorite comic series. When I saw it I was happy that the concept was a bit similar but also scared that I might have copied without realizing. Don't get the wrong idea, the story is completely different but ability wise. It's almost the same. I'll try to change the way Jaune summons or something.**

**Another thing is the perspective. I know that I messed up the first chapter and that is because I'm always so used to writing in first person. I tried to do third person but without realizing, changed it to first person in some areas and thank you for pointing that out.**

**Well with that out of the way, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ozpin's office had a cold yet calm atmosphere. Almost all of the professors at Beacon were seated in a round table that Ozpin temporarily had for the occasion. Despite having a small office, it was enough for everyone to have their own space.

On the table was a small stack of papers. The professors were all seated and waited for the headmaster to start the meeting. A few were wondering what was it that they were going to discuss about. A few on the other hand were told beforehand. Most noticeably Bartholomew Oobleck. Before the meeting even started Dr. Oobleck already looked conflicted about the situation.

Around the table were seated some noticeable staff. Professors' Port, Tsune, Glynda, Peach, and a few others. At the far center of the table was none other than headmaster Ozpin. Ozpin had his elbows on the table and his fingers intertwined with each other as he rested his head over them.

Ozpin knew that there were going to be some heated arguments within this discussion. He wanted to make sure that he would guarantee a 'safe' environment for the boy or ensure that nothing violent happens. Ozpin can tell there will be a few that won't stand for this but there are others that will see this as an opportunity to 'save' him.

They've failed to save one of them once… they will probably ensure not to make the same mistake. Ozpin opened his eyes to look at everyone in the room. He then started to pass the papers to the right and the next person so on.

"Today we are discussing the enrollment of a student… a 'special' student in this case." Ozpin rose from his seat. "Jaune Arc, son of Nicholas and Juniper Arc. A family of knights since their first appearance in the Great War. However, there is a problem with Jaune Arc… he was born a necromancer."

The atmosphere of the room darkened. Expressions ranged from confusion to rage and others interest.

"A necromancer!?" Tsune shrieked. By far she looked the most uncomfortable.

It was understandable that she would be the most affected considering that she saves lives. Only for someone to bring them back to life against their will rubs her the wrong way. She knew it was wrong, despite her personality when it comes to 'treating' her patients.

"Just what the hell are you thinking Ozpin?" Answered one of the professors from the right.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea." Peach offered her advice as she looked over Jaune's files. She looked quite as uncomfortable as Tsune. She may not have anything that can tie to her personally but having a necromancer in the academy would be worrying.

"Ozpin, what's your plan for the boy?" Port was curious as to why Ozpin would let an 'evil' class within other classes. Port was more neutral considering the situation.

"Just what do you want with a necromancer, Ozpin?" Questioned another.

Everyone in the room were already debating against it. Peach considering that this may not be a good idea. Port wondering just what did Ozpin have planned for the boy. The only ones staying silent at the moment were Oobleck and Goodwitch. Ozpin knew he was going to get bombarded with questions and told that it was a terrible idea.

Ozpin gestured everyone to be quite.

"The boy wishes to attend this school in order to better himself, at the moment he refuses to use his ability but he will not make it past initiation without it. I want everyone to come to an agreement to the restrictions of his power." Ozpin looked back at Jaune's profile.

"Right now I just need an agreement between all of us. We cannot go on until everyone in this room can come up with a conclusion to this verdict." Ozpin hoped to gain at least some in his favor. "Despite him being a necromancer, we can also see how the abilities work. It would be best to know about someone who is willing to show than to engage us in a death match."

If there was anything that Ozpin knew it's that they would only consider it if they can benefit from the decision. It made Ozpin sick to see Jaune as a 'guinea pig' to work with, but if he was to gain the favor of the professors… then he needed to take some uncomfortable measures. One thing he would make sure to do is have the professors at least treat him as they would a student.

"So you intend to use the boy? How are you sure that the boy would want to show us what exactly he can do?" Port leaned in with his elbows on the table and hand intertwined.

Ozpin looked into the direction of Port. "I will speak to Mr. Arc about it when he arrives. Now that you know some of my plans regarding his acceptance… can we come to an agreement? Shall Jaune Arc have the right to attend Beacon Academy?" Ozpin waited.

There was silence for a good moment and then the voting started.

"Yes."

"No."

"No. I think it's a bad idea."

"No."

"Yes. We can see how it works. Necromancy is a pain to deal with when going in blind. Better to learn from someone who won't kill on sight."

"No."

Glynda pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. "No. You of all people know where I stand Ozpin."

"Yes."

"I think it's a good idea. Maybe having a necromancer on our side is a good thing."

Ozpin looked around. "I would like to have Mr. Arc attend this institution. Regardless of his title, I want to give the boy a chance. And you all know that his 'kind' hardly have a chance in anything. It would also benefit the boy to make friends during initiation. Break out of societies standards of what he should be or should not be. To shorten my answer, yes."

The vote was now tied. Five 'no' and five 'yes.' The only one that remained was Oobleck. Throughout the entire meeting, Oobleck was in deep thought. He was still deciding on the matter. His decision would be the one to decide whether the boy would attend the school, or be sent back home.

All eyes were on Oobleck. He slightly opened his mouth and spoke. It was a faint whisper, but then said it louder so that the room can hear.

"Yes, the boy should attend Beacon Academy." Oobleck looked up from the desk and looked at every each and one of them. When he turned to Ozpin, he nodded.

"This is outrageous! You are bringing a potential killer into the scho-" Glynda would have continued if it wasn't for Oobleck's interruption.

"'Potential' killer. It does not mean he is one. With us by his side, we can guide him, show him, and be there when he thinks he has the world against him." Oobleck retorted. "I understand Glynda, you have lost someone precious because of a necromancer but… he is not _**him**_. That **_thing _**is not Jaune Arc. I expected you to be better than that. Most of the time you are but I see that those wounds are still fresh.

Glynda grinded her teeth. "That is none of your concern. If we are to accept him, he will turn against us the momen-"

"Roman Torchwick." Oobleck said with no expression on his face.

The whole room went silent. They knew that this was a personal subject to all of them, especially Oobleck.

Roman Torchwick. His class was 'Thief'. Attended Beacon Academy during his younger years. At first he was ridiculed by those around him but soon met Oobleck. From then on they were friends and continued to talk. Oobleck introduced him to others like Port, Tsune, Peach, Glynda, and Ozpin. They've all been friend since then. However…

Even with the friends he had, it wasn't enough. Every time something would get stolen, he would be the one blamed. It had to be since he was a 'Thief.' Day after day it was the same thing, over and over. Despite having friends at his side to defend him, they couldn't be there for him all the time.

After being accused of stealing from others constantly, he was expelled. No evidence was brought up, no proper investigation. He was just thrown out. Oobleck and the others couldn't help him. Even when they could have defended him, to stand by his side but… they didn't. At the time they were still somewhat children. Teens. They wanted to avoid the drama. Avoid the possibility of being scorned for defending someone who was a 'dark' class. The betrayal that Roman felt lead him to become Vale's number one thief. He became the very thing that everyone accused him of.

Till the present day, they still regret not standing by him. To prove that he was not what people assumed he was because of his class. But alas… they failed.

"We failed Roman… I failed him. I'll be damned to let the boy fall like Torchwick did. If you all do not want to deal with the boy… then I will be glad to have him under my wing." Oobleck said what needed to be said. Again, there was silence.

Ozpin looked left and right. "Very well, I will now henceforth declare Jaune Arc as an alumni of Beacon Academy. This brings the meeting to a close." Ozpin then rubbed his temple as soon as everyone started to get up from the chairs.

The only ones who stayed behind were Oobleck and Glynda. "Just to let you know, I will be keeping an eye on the boy… if he brings any harm to any of the students… I will deal with it." Glynda glared at Oobleck. With that she made her way out.

"Well… that could have gone worse." Ozpin said.

"I agree. I expected things to get a bit more heated, luckily it did not." Oobleck said, looking at the door that Glynda walked through. "So when do you plan on contacting the boy? Mr. Arc if I recall. It is initiation tomorrow, do you think he will make it by then?"

Ozpin chuckled. "I already had the feeling that he was going to be attending. Call it a hunch. I invited him since early morning, and if I remember he should be arriving shortly. In the meantime it is best to lead the students to the auditorium. There I wi-

***Ring**Ring**Ring***

The sudden noise of the scroll interrupted his conversation. "Hello… yes…what's wrong…what about him..? Very well, I will be there shortly. Thank you." Ozpin hanged up. He rubbed his temple once again.

Today seemed to be giving Ozpin migraines.

"Is something wrong?"

"It seems Mr. Arc has arrived however… would you like to accompany me?" Ozpin asked.

"Very well, lead the way."

Both men rose and walked to the door. Oobleck was now curious about the boy. A necromancer being born in a loving family. What kind of child would come out of that? Someone that was supposed to be hated but was instead embraced with love from his family.

Just what kind of boy was this Jaune Arc?

* * *

Oobleck expected a young collected individual with a determined aura around him. He expected the boy to have the face of someone who can knock down social barriers but… he… how can he put this? Well… he didn't expect… this…

"NO, I DON'T THINK IM READY. PLEASE TAKE ME BACK!" Watching the pilot and Ozpin dislodging the boy's arms around the seat proved to be… entertaining. It was more comedic than confusion. Still didn't stop Oobleck from sweat dropping a bit. 'I may have a few concerns but I will leave it to later,' he thought.

Ozpin gripped under one of Jaune's arms, pulling. "Mr. Arc… would… you please be kind… enough to let go of the seat, please?" Being a mage probably had its down sides but being physically weaker in some aspects was probably his biggest down side. He could use strengthening magic but Ozpin did not want to hurt the boy.

"I STILL DON'T THINK MEETING PEOPLE IS A GOOD IDEA!" Jaune continued to hug the seat. Nothing was going to dislodge him from… who was the new guy?

Oobleck stood right next to Jaune while the boy was being pulled on by the pilot and Ozpin. Oobleck looked at the hands that held on to the seat and back to Jaune. Jaune looked at his own hands and back to Oobleck in a quick manner. 'Oh no,' Jaune thought.

Oobleck smacked his hands with his coffee mug and Jaune let go of the seat. Jaune, Ozpin and the pilot rolled out of the bullhead and landed hard on the pavement. Oobleck was very amused by it.

"I little warning could be appreciated, don't you think, Oobleck." Ozpin started to get up and dust of his coat. He sent a little glare at Oobleck's way.

"And miss an amusing spectacle?" Oobleck smiled and made his way to Jaune. The pilot, frustrated, made his way back into the bullhead and closed the doors so that the boy wouldn't come running in again.

"Ow… my head. Huh… Wait!" Just before Jaune can even get close to the bullhead, it started to ascend and slowly started to move forward. In just a couple of seconds, the bullhead was now just an object in the distance.

"Oh." Jaune felt hopeless. Sure, he wanted to meet new people and hopefully have friends but as soon as he arrived he started to second guess himself. 'What do I do? What do I do!?' Jaune thought.

Before Jaune can make any other movements.

"Hello Mr. Arc." A voice behind him made him turn. Slowly but surely he could see the same man who had smacked him with his own beverage. Jaune was still on the floor, looking dumbfounded.

"Um… hi?" Jaune continued to look up at his face. He was smiling. Ozpin stood a bit behind him with a small smile on his face. Before anything can be said, Oobleck offered a hand for the boy.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy."

* * *

**Stats:**

**[Necromancer]**

**Jaune Arc: Lvl. 23**

**HP: [1150/1150]**

**MP: [5000/5000]**

**POW: [C244]**

**RES: [D094]**

**SPD: [C351]**

**MAG: [B448]**

**WILL: [B418]**

**Abilities:**

**[Call of the Dead]: Attempts to raise dead body as loyal servant. Have to be used within 15 minutes of targets death. If target was more than 5 levels higher than Necromancer, chance of success diminish sharply with each level.**

* * *

**Well that concludes chapter 2 of the story. I am beyond amazed by how this story blew up. I honestly was amazed. Thank you. For those asking if this was inspired by Solo Leveling. It's a yes and no. Yes because I saw an image of it a while ago and thought it would be cool if his minions would have a shadow like appearance and no because I was not aware of the story. But now that I looked into it, I have a favorite web comic. Waiting for new chapter this Wednesday! Sorry God of High School.**

**And for those that asked if he had to eat the body... no. His ability is the one that consumes it and then he uses it. Sorry for the misinformation.**

**Anyways, thank you for the ones who have given their own views on the story and critiques. I also thank the ones who commented that they liked the story and I hope to keep you guys entertained until the end.**

**I apologize for the ones who were probably expecting 'Liberators' next. Almost done with it but with how much this story has grown… yeah I at least wanted to get the second chapter out.**

**Next chapter will be introducing our all-time favorite characters! How will they react? What will they say? Well… you gonna have to wait. Hehe.**

**Well, until then!**

**Thanlok out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone! I know I said I would be updating 'Liberators' but now I think I'm gonna update a few chapters so that both can be in the same amount of chapters. Also thank you again for all the comments and critiques. If you are reading this 'AL,' thank you for the criticism. I am barely a beginner and your advice gave me an insight of what I should do to avoid confusion later on in the story. I would also like to ask permission to use the (Call of the dead) ability that you wrote.**

**Tried to send a pm message but couldn't. I wrote the ability and didn't really get back to it, just wrote what was in my head.**

**Thank you again for all the follows and favorites everyone. Man, to think that this story grew this much with just two chapters. Alright then, time to write more!**

**Also I would like advice on how a beta reader works, I would like someone who has more experience to help me with this since I am pretty sure that I will probably be making a mistake that I would prefer to avoid. So if anyone can point me to a good beta reader, then I would appreciate it.**

**Well with that out of the way, let's get to it!**

* * *

The professor continued to look at Jaune with a smile and his hand outstretched for the boy to take. It confused Jaune a bit. Did the man perhaps not see the title over his head? Or was he pretending to care? Hesitantly, Jaune reached out and grabbed his hand.

Oobleck pulled Jaune up and patted his shoulder. "Welcome to Beacon Academy, Mr. Arc."

So the man was aware of who Jaune was. It eased Jaune a bit but was still skeptical about trusting the man. Jaune may be a trusting person sometimes but he wasn't naïve to trust a stranger he just met.

Jaune had confusion plastered on his face. "Um… thank you… uh… profess-"

"Doctor," Oobleck corrected. "Dr. Oobleck."

"Sorry… uh… it's nice to meet you, Dr. Oobleck." Jaune offered his hand towards Oobleck to shake. In all the times Jaune has offered his hand out to for others to shake, he was met with scorn. Rejection. But this time… he wasn't. Oobleck's hand gripped into Jaune's.

"It is nice to meet you too," Oobleck said. His smile was sincere.

Jaune smiled with relief. 'It seems there are people who don't mind me for what I am… ha, I'm glad.' Jaune thought.

Oobleck stepped to the side a bit so that Ozpin can welcome the boy. "It is good to have you here Mr. Arc, although… I would like for you to refrain from causing unnecessary… problems. It was quite difficult to pull you away from the seat you latched on." Ozpin pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. Eyes stern.

"I am so sorry! It's just I get nervous! You know… not really an expert in social interactions. I rarely get to interact with others because of… well… you know. But! That doesn't mean I'm not good at fighting… uh… I'm pretty good for someone of my class. I can be pretty fast and can hit a bit hard and uh… yeah." Jaune frantically bowed and apologized and began to spout almost all the things he can do before he ran out of things to say.

"It is quite alright Mr. Arc, just remember to stay calm. Approach others with kindness, treat others the way you want to be treated and perhaps you may build strong bonds between you and your peers." Ozpin said reassuringly. Jaune nodded.

Oobleck approached Jaune and stood in front of him. "I know that this may be out of the blue and I hope that you take no offence to the favor I may ask of you, however if you do not want to, I understand. Would you be willing to show me how your Necromancer ability works?"

Ozpin was taken aback by the sudden question thrown at the boy, but he too wanted to see how this ability of his worked. If the boy refused then he would not pry in the matter. Just having the title displayed over his head was enough problems for Jaune. If he was willing though… then he wouldn't mind seeing an ability as such close in person.

Jaune's eyes widened. He looked at him with a bit of uncertainty and hesitation. He felt uncomfortable at the thought of summoning one of his 'shadows' in broad daylight. He was scared of rejection. Did the professors really want to help him or did they want to just 'study' him? Jaune's mind was thinking about all the possibilities as to why he was 'actually' accepted. But. Something about Oobleck caused Jaune to relax. It is as if he knew what was going on. As if he knew how to deal with this. There was a small smile that decorated his face. A smile that promised everything was going to be alright.

Jaune closed his eyes and began to breathe slowly. In. Out. In. Out.

Jaune raised his right hand in front of him with his palm facing upwards. He opened his eyes and the sclera of his eye was black. The only things remaining in their own color was the iris and pupil. It lightly surprised them of the change in the boy's eyes but continued to watch the boy perform his summon.

Jaune never had any trouble summoning his 'shadows.' It was as if they were part of him. It was second nature to him. He could feel their presence inside of him, the ones he had collected throughout his entire life until now, just waiting to be summoned and commanded to follow his orders. He could feel one of his 'shadows' rising from within him. It felt as if goosebumps traveled his entire body. Slowly the feeling made its way to his right hand. A black smoke like aura was now emanating from Jaune's hand.

Both of the professors looked in both awe and shock. Despite not have summoning anything yet, they can feel a great amount of pressure coming from the boy. Of course, they were more powerful but for someone of his class. It was quite frightening. Frightening at the possibility of him falling into the wrong hands. With power like this… he would without a doubt become a powerful necromancer if he trained more on his expertise. Along with the strength of an average knight and the agility of an average assassin. It was quite a scary combination.

Slowly a figure started to form on Jaune's arm. The black smoke started to twirl and slowly started to create a shape. Talons formed and grasped onto Jaune's arm. Slowly as the smoke made its way up the form, wings spread and soon a head with a beak formed. The 'shadow' continued to emanate a black aura around itself. A small nevermore that was the size of an eagle. It then opened its eyes and all that could be seen in its eyes was a white light.

Jaune opened his eyes to see his nevermore clutching into his right arm. Jaune smiled as he began to caress the bird. A small cooing came from the 'dead' bird.

"I missed you to buddy, sorry I didn't summon you for quite a while." The bird started to caress itself against Jaune' face. Jaune smiled and chuckled.

Ozpin and Oobleck looked with wide eyes. 'What in the world?' They both quickly regained their posture before Jaune can notice. Their faces went from shock to curiosity.

Oobleck got closer to inspect the 'bird.' "This is quite interesting Mr. Arc. Despite necromancy being frowned upon, no one can deny that it is such an intriguing ability to look at." Oobleck commented as he circled around the small nevermore. The nevermore tilted its head, looking at Oobleck and its surroundings.

'It's looking around?' Oobleck thought. Ozpin also seemed to notice making brief eye contact with Oobleck. 'Interesting.'

"May I ask how did you obtained a nevermore?" Ozpin said.

"I actually found the little guy on the ground. Must have fallen and landed hard. The nest was destroyed about a week before. It must have been flying around aimlessly until it just fell. It was kind of easy to tell with all the bullet holes decorating the little fella." Jaune said as he scratched the underside of the nevermore.

"Um… I won't get reprimanded by… you know who?" Jaune asked with a bit of nervousness in his voice. The last person he would be willing to show his ability to would be Goodwitch. He had a hunch that she would not be so kind as to let him off with a warning. Nope.

Oobleck stopped to look at Jaune. "Mr. Arc, every student here has the right to use their ability. And yes, that includes yours. You are now a student of Beacon Academy, where we train those to hone their ability and use it for the good of others. Is that not what you wish to do, Jaune?" Jaune noticed that he was called by his first name. He turned to the bird and smiled.

"Yeah… but I won't get in trouble, right?" Jaune asked, reverting to his nervous self.

"I can assure you Mr. Arc, Goodwitch will not reprimand you without my permission." Interrupted Ozpin.

"Ok, thanks." Jaune undid his summon and then the nevermore faded away from his arm. The sclera of his eye turned back to white and the presence that the boy emitted was gone.

"That was quite impressive Mr. Arc. Is the nevermore your only summon?" The question Oobleck seemed to ask froze the boy for a moment.

"Y-yeah, I have more. Some of them were killed in hunts and other I found them almost dead… sorry if it sounds a bit dark." He chuckled awkwardly.

"Perhaps we can see the-"

"Another time, it seems that we are needed elsewhere, Oobleck. It was a pleasure to say hello, Mr. Arc. Have a nice day." interrupted Ozpin. He said his farewell and proceeded to walk away with a mumbling Oobleck.

"Well that was something. Hm… I wonder what I should do. Huh." Jaune began to think now that he was alone again. The faint sound of turbines alerted him to the sight of some bullheads making their way towards Beacon. His face blanched. He was in panic now. 'Oh no! Socializing!' he mentally screamed.

Jaune ran and hid behind one of the trees. He tried to make himself as little as possible. Hoping that nobody took notice of him and proceeded to just walk past him. That would be better but life is always and unexpectedly a bitch. In just minutes, the bullheads landed and students began to pour out of the bullheads.

'Wow, there a lot of people. Now I just made it harder for myself to come out now. Man this sucks.' He mentally complained. Jaune continued to watch from afar.

Slowly the amount of students out in the open began to diminish. Jaune was able to see a blonde girl, probably shorter than him, leave another in red behind. 'Oof, talk about being left on your own,' he thought. Oh wait. He was left alone too. Damn.

Just when Jaune was thinking about walking out and sneaking his way around, the girl in read stumbled against a girl in white. Despite being far from their area, he could hear the girl in white shout at the other. Then another girl in black popped out. 'Huh, I didn't notice her come out.' Something was being said, it must have not been nice. The girl in white screaming again bust have been obvious. Just when Jaune thought that things might begin turning for the worse, the girl in white huffed and left. He looked to see about the other two but the brunette was gone. 'Did she just disappear?' The only one that was left was the girl in red. Laying on the ground. Cold. Hard. Ground.

Jaune's first reaction would be leaving. Oh how he wanted to leave but damn his morals! Jaune knew that he might regret approaching the girl, but he was going to start helping people, then this would be the best opportunity to do so.

"God, what am I doing?" he whispered to himself as he approached the girl.

Upon getting closer, Jaune began to make out what the girl was wearing. She wore a red long-sleeved shirt with a black leather vest that hugged her, showing slight curves. She wore a silver chest plate over her chest and had a black combat skirt. She wore black combat boots with red laces that reached just below her knees. The most noticeable thing that she had on her persona was the red hooded cape she was resting atop of.

'Ok Jaune, don't screw this up,' he told himself. "Hey, uh… need a hand?" he spoke with nervousness as he held a hand out for the girl. Nailed it!

"Huh… oh OH! Sorry!" she immediately grabbed hold of Jaune's hand and was pulled up. "Sorry about that um… oh yeah! My name is Ru-"

"Ruby." Jaune blurted out without realizing.

"Huh. How do you know my name?" She asked with suspicion. Her eyes narrowed a bit.

"Uh… NO WAIT! Your colors remind me of the gem 'Ruby,' is all! I swear! It just popped into my head and I thought out loud!" Jaune said, trying to convince the girl.

"Hmm…" She only continued to watch Jaune with caution.

'Man this is so awkward. Me and my mouth.' He mentally berated himself. "My names Jaune. Jaune Arc. I'm really sorry for the scare there. Please I didn't mean to scare you." Jaune extended his hand out hoping she would shake it.

She looked to Jaune's hand and back to his face. Slowly her eyes started to drift upwards. Oh no. Her eyes squinted a bit before they opened wide. She looked back down quickly and stared at Jaune with a hint of fear. Jaune looked at her with the same fearful eyes. She noticed them too. She slowly started to step backwards and then… a streak of red flashed in front of his eyes and she was gone. Red petals slowly falling to the ground.

Jaune wanted to just crawl into the ground and die. Live the life of a worm. Pretty sure that a worms life span would be greater than his start at Beacon at this point. He knew something bad was going to happen. The girl… Ruby Rose. He just had to blurt out her damn name! He pulled his hair back a bit, trying to think.

"So that was her daughter then… damn. Of all the places. I'm just hoping that she doesn't mention that I said her name. The last thing I'm gonna need is her hating me before I can even apologize," he said. He looked into the inside of his coat and reached into his chest pocket. He then pulled out a small folded up piece of paper stained with old blood. He unfolded to paper to see a family. A man with blonde hair holding a small blonde with pigtails and another smaller little girl that looked similar to the mother in the picture. Summer Rose.

"I'm sorry Summer. I promise to make things up with her and I'll tell her. Just… just a little bit longer." Jaune said as he felt a stir from within. He quickly put the picture back into his pocket and made his way towards the auditorium solemnly.

* * *

Both Oobleck and Ozpin were now inside of the Academy. They continued to make their way to the auditorium for the speech. Oobleck and Ozpin looked slightly confused when Jaune summoned his 'shadow,' it looked nothing like a regular necromancer would summon.

"Did you see his summon? Because I know for a fact that they don't usually come back as _shadows. _Usually, when a necromancer uses their ability, they come back the way they originally died. Missing limb, gunshots, etc. Every summon should have something related upon their death. Mr. Arc's… they are 'shadows,' they seem to be born anew but are still deceased. It's confusing yet… interesting," said Oobleck.

"I know, Oobleck. Mr. Arc seems to be different than other necromancers that we've encountered. The eyes are still the same as others but as you said, his summons are completely different then what they would usually look." Ozpin said.

"Perhaps it is something we should look into? Don't you think?"

"Yes, this case is quite intriguing. I am sure Mr. Arc wouldn't mind if we looked into how his ability works. However, if he refuses we must respect it." Ozpin replied.

"You do know that you were the one to mention that we can look into his abilities as long as he was here. How will you convince the others?" Oobleck retorted.

"Don't remind me, the only reason that I mentioned it was so that his chances to be admitted in to the school were high. Just what did I get myself into?" Ozpin sighed.

"You're more collected than this Ozpin."

"Yes, but when it concerns a 'Necromancer' attending the school. There was never a chance for him to attend normally to begin with, I was just trying to minimize the amount of weight on the Mr. Arcs shoulders. Hopefully things go the way Mr. Arc wants them to." Ozpin said as he made his way into the auditorium.

* * *

**Stats:**

**[Necromancer]**

**Jaune Arc: Lvl. 23**

**HP: [1150/1150]**

**MP: [5000/5000]**

**POW: [C244]**

**RES: [D094]**

**SPD: [C351]**

**MAG: [B448]**

**WILL: [B418]**

**Abilities:**

**[Call of the Dead]: Attempts to raise dead body as loyal servant. Have to be used within 15 minutes of targets death. If target was more than 5 levels higher than Necromancer, chance of success diminish sharply with each level.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 done! Well I hope you all like this chapter. For those who expected more characters, I apologize. Kind of first wanted to introduce Ruby before I get to the rest of the characters. Ruby's outfit is different from her original since this story is different. Other characters will have different outfits since they don't really fit with their classes.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed Jaune's summon at the same time. I had it planned just like 'Solo Leveling' without knowing... screw it! It's a Fanfic after all!**

**Oh and also a big reveal. I took long in the decision of revealing the fact that Jaune had a connection to Summer. Was wondering if it would be a good idea for later or now. In the end, I chose to reveal it now. Still not sure if it was a good idea or not, but I'm sticking with it for now.**

**Well then, I'll be working on Chapter 4 then!**

**Thanlok out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone! Sorry I took so long to post this chapter! I was working (with the help of another) on how the entire world was going to work with classes, tiers, levels, abilities, and etc.**

**There are going to be changes within the story and a lot of noticeable changes with the leveling system. Classes will be a bit different since I dont want to fully go the Forged Destiny route. But still expect quite a story since things will be getting spicy. Later but still.**

**Well without any more interruptions! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The last thing that Jaune wanted to do was go inside. Why you ask? Because nobody was as socially awkward as Jaune Arc. Nor a damn Necromancer! Having no friends really did a number on him. Lack of social experience was the reason why he gets anxious in large crowds, especially when he was the center of attention.

And why would Jaune be the center of attention?

Because of his class… obviously.

The doors to the auditorium were open. Jaune could literally walk right in and wait for the speech that Ozpin was to present. But instead he stood to the side of the giant doors leading to the auditorium. If Jaune had to be honest with himself, he really wanted to just skip the entire thing and just wait outside.

'_Okay, you can do this. You can do this. It's just other people. Your age. Possibly judgmental as hell… yeah I don't think I'm convincing myself,_' Jaune thought, struggling to move his feet from place. '_Okay then, just make my way to a wall. Away from the crowd and it'll all be good. Just head to a wall, lean on it and bam, done._'

Jaune started to take in deep breaths. In and out. Little did he notice was the doors closing until the creak of the door swinging alerted him. "Shit!"

Jaune quickly ran into the auditorium before the doors closed. '_Whoa, that was close._' He thought looking back at the doors that nearly closed on him. "Wait a minute."

Jaune slowly turned around only to see crowds of students all huddled up. Some were in groups and others were just jumbled up, probably making new friends. Jaune just stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. What should he do?

Slowly but surely, Jaune began to move. Step by step he soon made his way towards the wall far from other groups. There were a few students by the wall but seemed to keep to themselves. So far so good. Jaune leaned against the wall looking around as other students continued to ramble amongst each other. He looked to his right and saw a few students far off. He looked to his left and his eyes widened.

Looking back into his wide eyes were emerald green eyes. Long red flowing hair tied back into a single ponytail. A bronze crown worn perfectly on her head. She wore a black leather shirt and matching pants. Above it was bronze armor that covered her whole figure. Chest plate, bracers, greaves - all made from bronze, and beautifully ornate. A red sash around her waist that ended by her ankles. On the sash by her waist area was a small circular mark - a family crest. Nikos. Above her head were the words 'Dragoon.'

'_No doubt about it,_' Jaune thought as he looked back down and saw her looking above him and then his eyes. '_Oh no._'

What made things worse was the fact that wide eyes stared back into his. It seems she saw the class over his head. No way would someone make that face to just some random person they don't know. Jaune quickly looked away and looked forward. By this time he was sweating bullets. He made sure that he was looking anywhere but her.

As he frantically looked around, he noticed some professors around the auditorium. They were all stationed next to doors and some by the students. Jaune looked to see one of the professors on his far right standing away from a group of students. She looked to be a head shorter than Jaune but what caught his attention was the way she looked forward and for just one second looked to his direction.

Jaune started to look at the other professors and to his surprise, he caught a few of them glancing his way too.

Were they… keeping an eye on him? '_Great… just great. Not even two damn hours and… forget it._' Jaune mentally sighed and tried to make himself even smaller than ever hoping to go unnoticed. But that didn't happen because of a certain white haired girl.

"Yeah and talk about boys like tall, blonde, and scrag-" was heard before she cut off. Yup. That wasn't a good sign at all. Jaune looked forward to see three girls looking right at him. Or above him? The three girls looked at his direction and each with a different expression. Disbelief, confusion, and uncertainty.

The girl in white seemed to be switching from disbelief to anger. Hopefully she wouldn't escalate things. The blonde had a look of confusion and in a way suspicion. The girl in red… just happened to be Ruby Rose herself.

She looked at him with an expression of recognition and then uncertainty. Jaune briefly made eye contact but turned away in shame. The last thing he wanted to do was to approach the girl and possibly make things worse. Jaune decided to just look down and close his eyes.

In just moments from the small talk, what would have been loud rambling started to slowly turn into whispers. It didn't take long for the whole auditorium to resort to whispers. Jaune hoped that the reason that they began to whisper was because Ozpin was ready to speak. Slowly he opened one eye only to see a few fingers pointed at him and whispers being passed around.

'_FUCK ME!_' Jaune mentally screamed. He closed his one eye shut and just waited. His heartbeat was quickening by the second and hoped that the damn speech would start already. He couldn't move from place at all.

The loud cough made by Ozpin caught the attention of all the students. '_THANK YOU!_' Jaune mentally screamed. At least he could get a moment of relief.

* * *

It didn't take too long for it to end, much to Jaune's disappointment. The students started to disperse right after the headmaster's speech but not before sending Jaune a side glance. Yup, without a doubt he had caught the attention of all first years. Slowly they all started to make their way to the lockers and soon to the sleeping area.

Jaune made sure to stay behind as he did not want to socialize with other people… yet… if he could to begin with.

As soon as the last batch of students made their way out, Jaune decided to follow along. '_Okay, maybe it would be best if I wait out instead. Don't want to grab everyone's attention… again._'

Jaune walked through the halls of Beacon, marveling at the size of the interior. Jaune wanted to make sure to take his time making his way to the lockers. No rush to change at all! Right!?

Jaune knew he was delaying the inevitable. He knew he was almost reaching the lockers if the amount of people who were now in their sleepwear was any indication. Jaune stopped momentarily and leaned on the wall next to a window, just staring at the outside world.

Lost in thought, Jaune began to think, '_Why was I born a Necromancer?_' The question has been ongoing since the day he was born. It was quite baffling just to think about it. A generation and lineage of Knights and he was born the black sheep.

Just… why? Jaune long ago gave up on finding the answer. He continues to question it, but will never receive nor find an answer. His family tried their best to act normally. However, being a Necromancer seemed to not only affect Jaune but also those around him. His sisters were sometimes shunned simply being related to him.

It was hard for them too.

Jaune turned to the lockers. There was still quite a few people walking in and out. '_Guess it's time to go get changed._'

Step by step Jaune approached the lockers. The lockers were separated, men on one side and far onto the other side of the auditorium were the women's. Making his way inside there were a few who gave him stares. Jaune just ignored them and continued to make his way towards his locker.

Jaune got to his locker and pulled out his bag full of clothes. After grabbing it, he made his way to the corner of the locker rooms. By this time many have already changed and left. Those who were still changing were rushing to leave.

Probably because of him.

Jaune opened his bag to find a few things on top. Toothbrush. Check. Pillow. Check. Blanket. Check. Spare change of clothes. Che- wait what?

Jaune couldn't believe what the hell he had in his clothing bag. He pulled the monstrosity from his bag and held it before him. Oh my god. Why did they pack it? This day couldn't have gone worse… but it did. Jaune frantically searched to see if he had more clothes, anything else besides the current article of clothing. He searched and searched… but nothing.

"Come on," he groaned out before starting to undress.

* * *

The auditorium was full of people getting ready for tomorrow's initiation. Everyone now changed from their usual combat gear. The 'men' decided to leave their shirts off to attract the opposite gender. It worked on a few but most of the girls found the idea stupid.

Everyone was in their own small groups. Some of them were groups of their own class. Mages on one side and Warriors on the other. Some didn't care about socializing, like the girl in black by the wall reading a book.

"So whatcha doing sis?" asked the blonde girl standing over another who was writing a letter.

"Just writing back to some of my friends back home, you know, getting accepted to Beacon and all didn't really give me time to say bye." responded Ruby, continuing to write the letter. Ruby wore a black tank top and polka dot pyjama pants. The blonde wore an orange tank top and short shorts which showed most of her curves leaving little to the imagination.

"Aww, my little sister writing to her friends! That's thoughtful of you Rubes." She said as she embraced her younger sister in an affectionate hug.

"Gah! Let me go, Yang! You're going to suffocate me with those airbags of yours!" Ruby exclaimed, trying to get Yang off of her.

"Aww, I'm just showing how much I'm proud of you," Yang said. "You know, I am still a bit worried about you joining Beacon early. It's my job to look after you," she said ruffling Ruby's hair only to receive a pout and a swat.

"Yang, I don't need you to look after me. I can take care of myself, I drink milk." Ruby declared proudly.

"I know but… it's the Necromancer I'm worried about." That immediately got Ruby's attention. Ruby stopped writing and turned to Yang. Yang had a look of seriousness in her face. Ruby knew Yang always was always the energetic and fun person that can make even the most serious situation a bit more livelier.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby, trying to find out just what Yang thought of the boy.

"I… obviously because of his class. Just be careful around him. If he approaches you just kindly walk away. I don't want you getting into problems." Yang didn't want to be rude, she was just being protective. It was kind of her thing when it comes to being a big sister. She was just looking out for her. Jaune, if Ruby recalled, didn't seem so… dark as to how people always mentioned their 'class' are seen as.

If Ruby was to describe the boy on their first interaction, he seemed… nervous. Out of place. Ruby was in a way similar but she eventually broke out of her shell… somewhat. Jaune looked like he was having a mental breakdown by just trying to talk to her. '_Does he have any friends?_' Ruby thought.

Did he? If he didnt, why? Was it because he was awkward? No, Ruby herself was awkward but still made friends. So, why? Why did he look so afraid the moment she looked up and saw his class? His… class.

That's when it clicked. His class. If she were to come face to face with a 'cursed' class she would immediately walk the opposite direction. Who wouldn't do the same? Did people avoid him because of his class? Was that why he looked so scared the moment he looked up? Ruby's mind was thinking of the possibilities.

Ruby admitted that she was scared but… he was also scared. He was scared of rejection.

Or was it all a farce? A trick? Was it al-

"Uh Ruby?"

"Wha- what? What happened?" Ruby's thoughts were interrupted by Yang who had a look of confusion and… amusement perhaps? Why thought? Ruby followed her line of sight to see the same boy that she had just met arriving at Beacon… with a onesie. A pumpkin pete's. Onesie. He looked like he was going to die of embarrassment.

* * *

Jaune looked at himself in the lockers mirrors. He looked… ridiculous. Completely ridiculous. Just what kind of God did he have to piss off in order to have his life ruined hours before he can even get to talk to others.

'_HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO TALK TO PEOPLE LIKE THIS!_' Jaune mentally screamed at the top of his lungs. The last thing he wanted to do was to go out there. Not only would they look at him because of his class but also because of… this.

'_Ugh, I guess I'm going to have to remind myself to call mom and ask her why she put this in the bag. I didn't need more problems!_' Jaune ruffled his hair with both hands vigorously. He looked at himself in the mirror and closed his eyes.

"Ok… ok, it's just a onesie. Noooo big deal. Just a onesie. Just. A. Onesie." Jaune breathed in and out. "Ok, let's do this!" Jaune grabbed what he needed and put the rest in the bag.

Jaune was near the opened exit to the hall that then lead to the sleeping area. Jaune had his sleeping bag close to his chest, making sure that no one would see the damn bunny on his onesie. '_My god, this is so embarrassing._'

Jaune soon found himself back in the hall. No one was to be seen, only the faint sound of conversations was heard in the distance. _Gulp_. He then started to make his way towards the sound of impending doom.

Closer and closer the sounds were getting louder. He was rethinking his choice of going to Beacon at this moment. Jaune finally made it to the entrance of the sleeping area. The entire place was massive, enough to fit hundreds of applicants. He could see that there were already some in groups.

He looked around trying to find a place to sleep the night away. He looked around and found a spot. Before he can take one step further, he made eye contact with a girl that suddenly stopped talking to the group. Her finger slightly pointed at Jaune and soon the whole group was staring at him.

Jaune instantly became red faced and looked to another direction. That turned out to be another mistake as a few turned to his direction. Jaune clutched his belongings even tighter. He hid half of his face with his sleeping bag and proceeded to walk towards his spot. Most of them didn't even notice him but those that did, stared at him. Some laughed at his state of dress but one look on top of his head shut them up.

'They are starting to notice not only my ridiculous pajamas but also my class!' Jaune had his eyes looking down at the floor the whole time. His red face was as red as a tomato.

Almost there. Almost there. Almost there. Soon, Jaune reached his spot. He put his back against the wall and slid down. He looked up to see those around him only to find that they moved further away from him… again.

It wasn't new to Jaune. Mostly everyone in his hometown had avoided him. From young to old. It was heartbreaking at first but… you get used to it. Being alone.

Jaune seemed to calm a bit more down now that there was no one near him. He didn't have to listen to all the things said about him so that was a win in his book. Not having any social interaction was another win. He really didn't feel like talking to people anyways.

Jaune sat there with his knees to his chest and his sleeping bag still in his arms. He closed his eyes and began to calm the rest of his nerves.

* * *

Ruby was left somewhat… discombobulated. She also wanted to laugh but wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do.

Ok… his friendly intentions being a farce? That was out. It was kind of hard to view him as a bad person if he couldn't even look anyone in the eye. He looked like he wouldn't even hurt a fly and yet… people avoided him like a plague.

Ruby saw him walk towards the corner of the room and sit down with his knees at his chest while holding his sleeping bag. His eyes momentarily watched as others got up and moved away from him.

It was kind of… heart breaking to look at. And there she was hoping to become a hero. Only to watch as someone gets treated like an outcast. Ruby thought back to the moment that they met. He looked nervous and genuinely looked like he wanted to be friends.

And he also knew her name. Or was it mere coincidence? That was probably the only thing that unnerved her besides him being a Necromancer.

Yang at the moment seemed to have already looked away. She was now getting her sleeping bag ready so that she may go to sleep.

Ruby looked at her hands for a moment. She stared at them long and hard. Open and close. She repeated the process a couple of times. Breathing in and out, she came to a decision. Eyes lit with determination, she stood up and proceeded to walk towards the Necromancer.

Ruby must have heard Yang call out to her but she ignored it. '_Well, Yang did say that I had to make friends of my own, right?_'

The walk wasn't that far. Looking around him, it was as if it was a school of fish avoiding it's predator. People around him but none too close. Ruby made the first step and approached the boy.

* * *

Jaune was about to prepare his sleeping bag before the sound of footsteps approached him. Two feet planted on the floor. By the looks of it, they happen to be small and feminine. Polka dot pants greeted his sight. He started to tilt his head upwards. Soon he saw a blank tank top that hugged the girl closely and then was met face to face with Ruby Rose.

He froze. He felt his heart tighten a bit when he met her eyes with his own. Jaune wanted to find a way out of the situation but there were no ways of getting out.

What did she want? Did she come here to talk or to tell him to stay away from her? Many things were running through his head as to why she was standing right in front of him with… a smile on her face. A small delicate smile… what?

Jaune's thoughts were interrupted when she spoke to him.

"Can I s-sit with you for a moment… oh! If you want me to!" She said slipping up most of her words. She now looked embarrassed by the failed introduction.

"Uh… sure! Sorry, I was a bit lost for a moment!" He said trying to recover from his own shock. '_Ok Jaune, don't screw this up like last time._' Jaune scooted a bit to the side as Ruby then took the spot next to him with her knees to her chest.

They sat there in awkward silence… almost a minute went by and both of them have yet to say a word to each other.

"So."

"So."

They both said at the same time. They looked at each other, both a bit surprised by the sudden words they spoke at the same time.

"You go first."

"You go first."

There they go again. They both smiled, and soon burst into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to interrupt you. Hehe… I guess we're both socially awkward." Jaune said while scratching the back of his head. He was glad that they were able to break out of the awkward atmosphere they had going around.

"Hey! I'm not socially awkward… ok maybe I am, but atleast I dont look like I'm going to die every time someone comes up to me." Ruby said with a pout before realizing what she said. "Oh, sorry didn't mean that!"

"It's alright, you didn't mean anything by it, so what's the harm?" Jaune's embarrassed face said otherwise. '_Wow, she does not hold back._'

"So… not to be rude or anything but… why did you come over? I mean I don't have a problem with you being here! Just wanted to know." Jaune looked to the side to see Ruby's face. Ruby's lips were in a thin line.

"I… I wanted to say sorry… you know, for running off. I usually don't see people with a class like yours very often… or like ever. It… sort of scared me at first, but… you kinda looked just as scared as I was. And it got me thinking, why were you scared? So I thought and then I can see that… you were scared of… being left alone, right?" Her question did hit home. Jaune was frightened of being alone. His family was one thing. They were obligated to be with him.

Unless they were like others and killed him at birth. Jaune shuddered at the idea.

"Well… yeah, what you said is true." Jaune looked to his hands. "Sometimes, I just wish that I was born… differently. However, life just had to make things harder." He looked up and sighed. "But, that's why I'm here. To see what I can do with this… _power _of mine."

"You know… there aren't many people as brave as you." Ruby said.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that… despite being a Necromancer… wow, it sounds weird to say it. Oh yeah… despite being that, you decided to come to Beacon." She said. "Where most of the school can kill you at any moment, I mean, isn't that crazy!?"

And there goes all the confidence.

"And also my older sister. She tends to be overprotective sometimes but you should be good… I think… yeah, maybe not." She said trying to sound a bit optimistic only for reality to break it.

"Yeah… wait? Older sister? How old is she?" Jaune asked a bit confused.

"Oh, she's seventeen at the moment. Just like you… right?"

"Yeah, and how old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm fifteen!"

Wow. She was only fifteen and she was already attending Beacon. It was actually kind of amazing to see someone with so much potential.

"Wow! How did you get in early?"

"Oh, that's because my level was above that of Beacon's recommendation so… here I am. Oh and I also am sort of a weapons expert!" She said proudly.

"Really?" Jaune looked above her head to see the word 'Tinkerer.'

"So you invent things? That's pretty cool!" Jaune said with a sincere smile.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing."

"Hm, maybe you can show me som-"

"YES!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes, however, she became embarrassed when she caught the attention of others because of her outburst. "Oops, sorry." she said sheepishly.

"I'll probably show you my baby tomorrow!"

"You have a baby?"

"NO! I mean I'll show you what I made! Tomorrow!"

"Well then… I'm looking forward to it!" Jaune said extending his hand for a handshake.

Ruby momentarily looked at his hand before gripping it with hers. She smiled as she shook it. "Oh and before I forget, My name is Ruby Rose… although you may already know that?"

"I swear it was just the first thing that popped into my head." Jaune pleaded.

"Haha, I'm just kidding." She laughed a bit at his reaction.

"Ah… sure. Well then Ruby. My name is Jaune Arc. It's nice to meet you." He said looking at her eyes. Somehow he felt calm being around Ruby.

"Alright then Jaune, it was nice talking to you. I'll see you tomorrow!" Ruby then got up from her spot and walked back to her sister.

"Hey Ruby!"

Ruby turned to Jaune "Huh?"

"You… you're the second person to ever talk to me as a person would to another besides my parents. It may sound sad but know that I am happy to have you as my friend. Thank you." Jaune smiled. A genuine smile.

"I'm also glad to have you as a friend Jaune. Can I ask who was the first?" Ruby asked curiously.

Jaune's hand landed over his chest. He felt something within him stir again. Just like earlier. He closed his eyes and smiled. He then looked at Ruby. "Someone very precious, someone who told me that the world had no right to define who I am because of what I am. I… I guess it's because of that person… that I am able to strive towards becoming a hero."

Ruby was left a bit in awe. To know that there were people who still believed that the 'Cursed' classes aren't what society deemed them to be. That they were still human. "That sounds like someone I would like to meet. Reminds me of someone I knew when I was little." Ruby's face became a bit solemn but quickly regained her optimism.

"Well then Jaune. I'll see you tomorrow! Goodnight!" She said as she waved bye.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jaune said waving back. All the anxiety that Jaune had stored seemed to have faded away. He felt calmer.

Jaune soon was now fitted into his sleeping bag, waiting for tomorrow. Waiting to show the world that he was ready. That he was going to be a hero. To show them that he was more than just a Necromancer.

* * *

**Stats:**

**[Necromancer]**

**Jaune Arc: Lvl. 23**

**HP: [1150/1150]**

**MP: [5000/5000]**

**POW: [C244]**

**RES: [D094]**

**SPD: [C351]**

**MAG: [B448] **

**WILL: [B418]**

**Abilities:**

**[Call of the Dead]: Attempts to raise dead body as loyal servant. Have to be used within 15 minutes of targets death. If target was more than 5 levels higher than Necromancer, chance of success diminish sharply with each level.**

* * *

**Cr00cy: Hey guys, its Cr00cy! Starting from this chapter, I'll be helping Thanlok as Beta Reader. For now, my main contribution was helping him with class system - classes names, progression, skills and so on. So if any of this will not make much sense to you - it's probably my fault. Anyway, see you all next chapter.**

**Thanlok: I give thanks to Cr00cy for being a beta reader for the story! Thank you! Most of how the class system works will be explained in future chapters so stay calm. Also, I'll be editing some of the previous chapters so that the chapter correlates with the other three from before. Thank you for all the favorites and follows! I'll make sure to keep posting up chapters and hopefully have this story make it to the top! That is my goal.**

**Well that's about it. And with that.**

**Thanlok out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in so long. College has been a pain in the ass and if you are wondering if I will still continue the story, yes, I am still continuing but midterms are literally a few days away for me and as I am writing this, I am actually studying with a group who are just watching Steven Universe.**

**Yup! Studying!**

**I have a few chapters already typed out like five or six chapters but I want to write more so that I can have a weekly schedule. I'll probably post another chapter in a month, again sorry. College. Hopefully you guys enjoy the chapter! Without further ado! Let's get right into the new chapter!**

* * *

Jaune wasn't ready. He woke up feeling like he slept on stone. His neck ached along with the rest of his upper body. '_Agh, so much for waking up with a fresh start. _' Jaune began to stretch his arms above his head and twist his torso left and right.

He looked around to see that some students were already awake and some of the staff at Beacon were waking up students and guiding those who were ready to the dining hall. Jaune looked around himself to find only him beside the wall. Seems they might have skipped over him. Jaune let out a long sigh and began to roll up his sleeping bag and proceeded to make his way to the changing rooms.

Yesterday's conversation with Ruby was still fresh in his mind. He smiled recalling the small interaction with the girl. Hopefully they can become good friends here at Beacon. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a snort. Jaune turned slightly only to find a few people staring at his current state of dress. His face turned red and he rushed to the changing rooms.

As he made his way over, he could feel stares at the back of his head. He made sure to look down and avoided everyone's gaze. This time they weren't talking about his onesie. He could hear the word 'Necromancer' being whispered, sometimes with fear, sometimes with disgust.

Jaune felt outcasted once again. '_No, pull yourself together. Don't get all mopey because of a few stares. You got this!_'

He made his way to the changing room and walked in. A few walked against the wall so that they didn't have to get in his way. Jaune continued to walk forward. He made sure that they were not going to get under his skin.

Jaune knew that if they were to get to know him, they would literally pick on him for just being a noodle looking boy. At least the training with his father let him build up some muscles… right? Well the girl in white yesterday didn't seem to think so.

He reached his locker and pulled out his bag. '_Finally! Getting rid of this stupid onesie is a dream come true!_' he mentally screamed. Sure the onesie was by far the most comfortable thing but… really? He didn't want to make a first impression with a onesie. A onesie!

He reached into his bag and pulled out his gear. One thing that Jaune needed to make sure he got was armor. Any would do.. Maybe he could ask Ruby if she wants to help?

Jaune got changed into his long sleeved black double breasted coat with a hoodie. Black pants and black combat boots. Looking at himself in one of the changing rooms mirrors, he looked the part of dark and broody. Supposedly that is how a Necromancer would regularly look like. Or did they have a large black robes that covered their body and hoods that hid their appearance? Jaune didn't know and hardly would want to find out.

Satisfied with the look he had, he began to make his way back to the room that they all slept in, trying to ignore hushed conversation that started as soon as he passed by.

Sometimes it would annoy him rather than sadden him. But what was he going to do? Tell the whole school to shut up? They would just assume he was trying to intimidate them. If he could even talk to anyone. Which would not happen if people kept avoiding him.

The blond sighed slowly..

'_Whatever._'

Jaune arrived at the place where they all slept and looked around. Students who were already in gear stood out amongst the ones who were just getting up. Robes, armor, shields, swords, staffs, and other weapons were the first things that Jaune noticed.

'_Wow, this… this is actually exciting!_' All the different kinds of classes got Jaune pumped up. There was a whole different diversity when it came to academies like Beacon.

Staff members began to direct some of the students to the dining hall for breakfast. Jaune would have followed but he wanted to at least make a good first impression on the staff of Beacon.

As Jaune approached the professor, he noticed that the closer he was getting the smaller her frame was. _'Huh, she must be quite small… or am I too big? Eh, whatever._' He began to notice more of her features. She had this sort of innocent and bubbly vibe around her. She wore pink long sleeve shirt and over it was a sleeveless white robe that reached all the way to her ankles and grey pants, with orange glasses at her nose. Her pink hair was cut into a bob cut that slightly touched her shoulders.

She seemed to be telling other students where to find the dining hall by the way she moved her hands and 'left' and 'right' were thrown into the conversation. The students thanked the teacher and made their way to the exit. She looked quite happy helping the students… until she noticed Jaune approaching.

She stiffened up. She still had the smile on her face but it was more of an 'act natural' kind of smile. She probably didn't mean anything by it, but this must've been her first time dealing with a Necromancer for a student.

"Hello! Good morning! H-how may I help you?" She had a nervous yet bright smile on her face. Jaune could tell that she was nervous because he probably had the same face as she did.

'_Ok Jaune, you got this! First impression!'_ Jaune smiled.

"Oh, nothing!" Never before did he want to die so bad. '_Really Jaune, really?_' he mentally berated himself. "I mean uh… where is dining hall? Wait, sorry uh… my name is Jaune Arc, Nice to meet you professoooor?"

"Peach! Uh, Professor Peach!" She almost shrieked. "And the dining hall is out the door, make your way to the end of the hall, then take a right, then a left, and then take a right and it should be up ahead. If y-you get lost just follow some of the students!"

"A-alright, thank you!" Jaune bowed and began to make his way towards the dining hall.

"Um… enjoy your breakfast!" She said as she waved goodbye.

"Thanks." Jaune said, walking out.

Professor Peach watched the blond boy leave the area and let out a shaky breath. "Oh my, that was scary." she said holding a hand to her chest.

"Excuse me."

"EEE!" she shrieked at the sudden voice of another student behind her.

* * *

Jaune finally reached the dining hall. It was filled with people eating at long tables. Large windows on the far right through which one could see clouds and a bright sky outside. It looked lively. He then began to make his way down the middle. There were a few stares but they were probably focused on their own conversations rather than to point him out to the rest.

Jaune got to the counters and grabbed a tray with simple food. A stew with bread. The stew at least had a few things added into it, like meat, mushrooms, potatoes and other healthy ingredients.

After grabbing his tray he looked around for a spot. He considered sitting with a new group of people to make new friends but the fact that not only was he socially awkward but also a Necromancer… yeah, that idea was thrown out in an instant.

He decided that it was best if he sat alone. He made his way to the far end of the cafeteria. Before he could even make it near the table, he heard his name being shouted by someone. He turned his head both ways and to his right he saw Ruby waving her hand high up in the air with a smile on her face. Sitting right in front of Ruby was a blonde girl.

She wore a black long sleeved shirt with black pants and brown combat boots that reached just below her knee. She wore a brown vest that accented her figure, especially her upper area… not that Jaune was looking though. The vest reached all the way down to her thighs. Atop her head were the words 'Berserker.'

To Jaune, she looked stunning. And to go sit with them was a bit overwhelming. His thoughts halted when he saw her expression. It seemed to be one of uncertainty, just like Ruby had before she actually talked to him. Seems she was skeptical about letting Ruby be around him. Jaune understood that it was just her job to look out for her little sister.

Yang Xiao Long. Sister to Ruby Rose. That is all he practically knew about her. It was all he was ever told.

Jaune made his way to sit next to Ruby and in front of Yang. "Hey, how's it going? Did you sleep well?" he asked. '_Yes! No stuttering!_'

"Yup, I can't wait for initiation!" She said happily pumping a fist in the air.

"Hold up. Sorry for ignoring y-you. My name is Jaune Arc." Jaune said turning to the blonde at the table. She seemed a bit surprised at the way he introduced himself. Guess she didn't expect a greeting from him.

"O-oh, sorry. My name is Yang Xiao Long. That girl next to you is my little sister, Ruby. Although you already know that." She seemed to recover and became a little defensive. Not threateningly but just enough so that he didn't try anything.

"I-it's nice to meet you." He held his hand out for a handshake. She looked at the hand and back to him. Slowly she reached his hand and shook it.

"Likewise."

Ruby's eyes looked between Yang and Jaune in a rapidly manner. She had a smile. "Great!" That seemed to surprise both Yang and Jaune. "You guys are like a blonde duo now!"

Both blondes looked at each other before shrugging. Jaune had a nervous smile while Yang smiled at Ruby's antics.

"Well let's dig i-"

"HEY! Oh my gosh! Look Renny! A Necromancer! Oh my gosh, oh, can you summon a legion of the undead!? Can you!? Can you!?" A random girl immediately jumped on Jaunes back causing him to lurch forward. It was quite unexpected to suddenly have a girl jump on your back and bombard you with questions.

Jaune was completely unprepared. He looked to Ruby and Yang only to see that they were both just as confused as he was.

What the hell was going on?

"Nora, please be a little bit more courteous. Can't you see that he is about to eat?" A new voice joined the conversation. Jaune turned to see the new arrival. He had the back of his hair tied into a small ponytail. Locks of hair covered a bit of his face and a strand of magenta on the right side of his hair, which had matched his eyes. He wore bandages over both of his arms all the way to his hands, leaving only his fingers uncovered. He wore a light green vest that reached just below his waist with a lotus decorated over the area of his chest. Over the vest was a simple chest plate. He wore a waist belt and had grey loose pants all the way down barely past his knee. For footwear, he wore black high knee sandals that covered most of his leg and let his toes out in the open. Over his head were the words 'Ranger.'

The bubbly girl finally got off of Jaune's back giving him the chance to look her over. She wore a pink shirt with a silver chest plate. Over it was a black short cape with pink outlines and fur material on the edges. On her forearms were leather gloves that reached to her elbow. Over it was iron vambraces. She wore black pants and black high knee boots with fur on the edge just below her knee with a pinks lines going down the sides. Over her boots, she wore grieves that almost covered her entire boots. The girls orange hair was tied back into a ponytail with some of her hair falling on the sides of her face. Aqua eyes that shone brightly with innocence along with a wide carefree smile. Over the cheerful girls head were the words 'Berserker.' Just like Yang.

"So, can you do it!?" The bubbly girl now identified as Nora asked looking Jaune straight in the eyes. Her face was close to his, only a few inches separating them.

Jaune's face was red. He was never actually this close to any girl before so this was completely new to him.

"Uh… w-what was the question?" he asked. '_Damn it! The stuttering is back!_' It completely had nothing to do with a beautiful girl jumping on your back and embracing you. Nope!

"Can you summon the dead! You know, bring back dead things!" She asked without a care in the world.

Jaune by all means was not offended in any way about how she was blurting out all of these personal questions. In fact, he welcomed it. He didn't mind talking about his abilities if it meant others got to know him better. But right now… it was a bit too much to process at the moment. Before he could get a single word out her companion spoke.

"Nora, it is rude to ask such a personal question. We don't even know him on a personal level yet." Said Ren as he began to eat his meal.

'_Wait, yet?_' Jaune was a bit confused.

"But Renny! A Necromancer!" She said with a pout.

"Nora, stop." he turned to Jaune "Sorry about that, she tends to speak her mind quite often and can go a bit overboard. Hope she didn't make you uncomfortable." He said with an apologetic smile.

"My name is Lie Ren, and the one who just jumped on you was Nora Valkyrie. You all wouldn't mind if we sit here right?"

Ruby welcomed them with open arms. Yang gave two thumbs up and then began to eat her meal. Ruby was more than happy to have new friends. Jaune didn't mind but he still had to ask what he meant.

"Um, if it isn't rude to ask. You don't mind getting to know me? You know… since I'm a…" Jaune pointed up to his class just for clarification. Jaune was scared at what he might say but also wanted to know his thoughts on it.

"I don't see why not. If you are here at Beacon, then the professors are aware that you are here. Beacon is quite prestigious when it comes to birthing new heroes. I am sure they wouldn't let a Necromancer in if they knew you were a danger to the students. Not only that but… based on what I have witnessed about yourself, you don't seem to be one that would hurt others." Ren said while continuing to enjoy his meal.

Ruby had a huge smile on her face. Yang was surprised by what Ren said. She looked at her food and just began to think. Nora was swaying back and forth on her seat mumbling something about breaking legs.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ren. And you Nora. My name is Jaune Arc." Jaune said as he looked to his two new friends.

"Likewise." Ren smiled as he offered Jaune a nod.

"Yeah, we're gonna be the bestest of friends!" Nora said as she fist pumped up in the air.

"Hey, wait a minute! I'm his first friend, meaning he's my best friend! Right Jaune!" Ruby said, pointing accusingly at Nora.

Both girls looked at Jaune for an answer. He looked to Ren who only continued to eat his food with a smile on his face. '_Wow, no help at all._' He looked to Yang only to see her shrug with a smirk on her lips. '_Yup, thought so._' He then looked at both Nora and Ruby for just a bit.

"Um… no comment." Jaune was unsure whether that was the right answer or not but it was better than choosing one over the other and have them butthurt.

"Hm, taking the easy way out! Aren't cha!?" Nora said as she rubbed her chin as if she were stroking a beard.

Instead of answering her question, he shoves a spoonful of stew into his mouth. Yup. Best way to avoid answering questions that can potentially have your ass kicked.

Jaune took this moment to finally think. At first he came here with the fear of meeting new people and being rejected. Most of his fears came true the moment he became the center of attention, even some of the professors avoided him or in this case tried.

It hurt to think that way, however, he then met Ruby. Then he was introduced to Yang, who still seems to be keeping an eye on him but he didn't blame her at all. Finally he met two new people who didn't see him as a Necromancer but as a person would to another. It was… new and… refreshing.

"J_aune…_"

He hoped that he would meet more people and hopefully make more friends. Some that he would trust with their life and theirs in return.

"Jaune!"

His thoughts were interrupted by Ruby who was looking at him. Turns out the rest were looking at him too. Jaune got embarrassed. "S-sorry Ruby, what did you say?"

"You okay there Jauney boy?" Yang said with a small smirk noticing my embarrassed face. Huh. Nicknames?

"Oh! I just asked if you were excited for initiation! We're going to be killing Grimm for initiation from what we've heard. It has always been that way from the start. Oh, I can't wait. I'll get to use my baby for this!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Oh!? You have a baby!? Congratulations!" Nora screamed.

"NO! I don't have an actual baby! Geez, you're just like Jaune! I was talking about my weapon!" Ruby pouted.

"Alright guys, leave my sister and her baby alone. She already has a hard time getting into Beacon early and being a single mom!" Yang teased. In return, she received a small punch to her shoulder. Yang laughed.

They began to finally eat while having small talk about themselves. Nora and Ren happened to be together since they were children. Not together-together as Nora said with a slight blush. Ruby and Yang came from an island called Patch which happened to be close to Vale. Jaune shared some things about himself too, like about his seven sisters which seemed to surprise everyone at the table. Ren amazed, Nora looking like she was ready to burst with excitement, and Yang seems to pale for a bit before praising his mother's tenacity to give birth to eight children. Ruby was happy, probably looking forward to meet them.

It was fun to laugh freely like this. For Jaune it felt… euphoric. It was a strange yet welcomed feeling. To just sit there with a group of people and talk like that. However, they had to stop when the doors in the dining hall burst open to reveal Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. Ms. Goodwitch looked around the hall and her eyes landed on Jaune's table.

Everyone in the cafeteria suddenly grew quiet, waiting to see what would happen. Ozpin and Glynda walked but didn't go to the table, instead they stopped at the center.

"Right now I will call out several names and I want for people called out to follow the Headmaster and I. Those who are not called may make their way towards Emerald Forest to begin initiation once you are finished with your meal. Initiation starts in one hour." Glynda said sternly.

"Now, I will start calling out… Ruby Rose."

Ruby jumped a bit from her seat. Ruby looked to Yang who had a worried look on her face.

"Yang Xiao Long." Ruby relaxed as soon as she heard her sisters' name.

"Lie Ren." It seemed he was also surprised.

"Weiss Schnee." None of them obviously knew who she was but a certain white figure stood up from one of the tables and began to make her way towards Goodwitch.

'_Oh, it's the one from before._' Jaune thought remembering yesterday.

"Nora Valkyrie."

The girl quickly leaned in, "I think I'm in trouble." She said with a smirk on her face. She then got up and walked towards the group.

"Blake Belladonna." Jaune looked around to see if anyone was standing up. He looked back to Goodwitch to see someone in black right next to her. '_Holy crap! When did she get there!?_'

"Pyrrha Nikos." There were a few murmurs within the hall. Soon a girl with bronze armor stood from a table surrounded by people. She apologized as she made her way towards Glynda. It was the same girl from yesterday. The one who saw his class. The one he avoided looking at so he wouldn't complicate things. There were some who were waving at her. Seems the Nikos family still had a lot of recognition. She waved back to those who waved and said hello to those who greeted her. As she looked around, her eyes happened to land on him. Jaune immediately turned away.

"Last one…"

Jaune relaxed. As soon as the last student was called, he would make his way towards Emerald forest and begin initiation. Hopefully it goes well.

"Jaune Arc."

"Say what now?" Jaune didn't realize he said that out loud and covered his mouth. His face became red. He could already see Ruby and Nora holding in their laughter. Ren and Yang looked amused. The other three, he couldn't tell but hoped to keep it that way. Jaune got up from his table and began to walk towards the rest with his head down.

Glynda looked over everyone, her eyes just one second longer on Jaune and then turned. "Follow me." With that they then made their way out of the dining hall.

* * *

**Stats:**

**[Necromancer]**

**Jaune Arc: Lvl. 23**

**HP: [1150/1150]**

**MP: [5000/5000]**

**POW: [C244]**

**RES: [D094]**

**SPD: [C351]**

**MAG: [B448] **

**WILL: [B418]**

**Abilities:**

**[Call of the Dead]: Attempts to raise dead body as loyal servant. Have to be used within 15 minutes of targets death. If target was more than 5 levels higher than Necromancer, chance of success diminish sharply with each level.**

* * *

**Well then, that was chapter five guys! Hope you enjoyed! Again sorry for the delay on the chapters. I will continue to write but first I got to get through midterms and some homework that I have to do... right now... but I am writing this instead. Well whatever! Hopefully things go smoothly on my end. We then I'll see you guys later!**

**I'll be posting chapters monthly (sorry) so that the story can continue to grow. **

**Thanlock out!**

* * *

**Next Update: November 23rd**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there everyone! Hello again! Glad to see more people picking up this story! Damn, was hoping to hit 700 follows before this chapter would be posted but whatever! Literally just got through a horrible cold, two jobs, and essays! This was probably the worst month for me. And the most stressful. But that doesn't mean I am stopping! Ugh, luckily I'll be done with my fall semester and then have the winter break to work more on this story.**

**Man am I sleepy. But I must continue! Well with my complaints out of the way, hope you enjoy the new chapter of Necromancer!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The group began to walk towards Ozpin's office. Idle chatter was made by Yang and Nora at the back of the group. The redhead and the girl in white stayed close to the two professors while the raven haired girl was in between. The rest of the group consisted of the table in the morning.

Jaune himself was a little nervous. Sure, he knew half the people here but what about the others? Would they like to be friends?

The girl in white, Weiss Schnee. Wearing long sleeved white button up flounce dip hem blouse with a baby blue outline ornating the edges. Over it, she had a silver chestplate that only covered the left side of her chest leaving the other side half exposed. Black belt on her waist had several pouches attached to it, probably for Dust. White pants and white high heel boots with baby blue laces completed her attire. Her hair was tied into a ponytail that reached almost to her legs by a tiara. Icy blues eyes with a small scar over her left one That didn't detracted from her beauty at all. The words above her head titled her as 'Evoker/Fencer.' A multiclass.

On her left was the beautiful brunette, Blake Belladonna. Her silky hair reached down her back with a silver chain that went around the sides of her head. Black veil covered the lower half of her face. She had a tight black vest that covered her back, whole leaving most of her stomach exposed. Black leather, embroidered with silver, bracers over her forearms extended all the way to her hands, and were held in place by silver rings on her middle fingers. She wore wide, bell-shaped pantaloons with gold brace over her ankles.

Another things Jaune noticed was that she was barefooted. Strange.

His eyes traveled further up, above her head.

"_Shadowdancer"? Never heard about it._

Jaune once again felt overwhelmed. '_Damn it, if I keep thinking like this… I won't make it very far!_'

"You think we're actually in trouble?" Nora whispered. Jaune's thoughts were once again interrupted. As usual.

"I don't think so, unless you did something before initiation… did you?" Jaune asked a bit worriedly.

Nora had a devilish smile. "Maybe."

"Nora." Ren looked to the bubbly girl.

"Yeesh, I'm just joking… or am I?" She said jokingly.

While Nora was being herself, Ruby on the other hand was just panicking at the idea of being in trouble.

"Oh my god, what if we are in trouble!" Ruby grabbed her head with both hands, "Oh no! What would dad say!"

"Relax Rubes, it's probably something that has to do with initiation. I don't know, but relax." Yang reassured.

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one that made it in early!" She retorted.

"Hm… touché."

"You can relax Ms. Rose, none of you are in trouble. And as Ms. Xiao Long said, this does have to do with initiation." Ozpin said, overhearing the conversation. "It seems that there will be a few special circumstances to attend to regarding all of you." Ozpin eyed Jaune at the last part. Jaune didn't notice as he was looking outside the windows.

"If it is not rude to ask but… what circumstances?" The girl in white said.

"That will be explained once we have reached my office, Ms. Schnee." Ozpin said.

* * *

All the students who were present sat on the chairs provided for them. Ozpin was seated in front of everyone while Goodwitch was at his right. The room was filled with silence. Nobody said a word.

Jaune looked around nervously. He saw Ruby also look around nervously. Jaune felt better knowing that he wasn't the only one. Yang and Nora were the only ones getting impatient. The others… were just patient. The redhead also seemed a bit nervous, just not as much.

The silence was broken by the sound of doors being opened. In came Oobleck, Port, Peach, Tsune, and a few other professors.

Jaune was confused to what was going on and much to his relief, so were the others present beside the professors. They all gathered by the wall in Ozpin's office.

"Now… let's put your questions to rest. The reason that all eight of you are here is to have you undergo initiation away from the other students," Ozpin said. All the students had confusion plastered on their face. "Now before you ask, it's because there are more people undergoing initiation than usual. On top of that that out of all the initiates… you are all the ones who stand out the most. No, I am not playing favorites here, this is something we do every year. Candidates with unique, or unusual classes, or the ones who already had some noteworthy achievements under their belt - such case require special treatment, both to ensure they grow properly, and that they will not hinder the progress of other students. And all of you are such special cases.."

Ozpin stood up and began to walk towards the students. He began on the left side. "One born a Tier 3, first such case in over a century." The redhead flinched when he said that. Ozpin passed over her and continued to walk. "One's who's level is so high, she was accepted two years early." Ruby seemed more flattered than scared. Her face was that of an 'Oh stop… but keep complimenting me!' kind. Ozpin passed over Ruby, Ren, Nora and Yang. "A youngest Multilcass we had in a long time." The white haired seems to look down in thought. Ozpin passed over her and his eyes lingered a bit on the brunette before moving on. "And one… descendant of the family that gave bright to some of the strongest Knights since the founding of Vale till this day… born a Necromancer." Ozpin said as he passed over them and made his way back to his chair to sit.

The moment he said those words, Jaune started to panic a bit. '_Did he really have to say that in front of everyone?_' Jaune stretched his collar a bit. He looked a bit to the side to see Ruby with wide eyes. Judging by how she had her mouth open, she was in awe. Ren looked surprised. Nora had stars in her eyes. Yang looked a bit surprised. The girl in white was confused. The redhead looked… hopeful? And the brunette… yeah, she didn't care.

The professors were also a bit shocked about the fact that Jaune came from a family of Knights. It only added more questions than answers. Glynda was… Glynda. She was still scary.

"It is strange indeed." Port said.

"I thought they only gave birth to Knights?" Peach said.

"They usually do, and before you ask, yes, he is the child of Nicholas and Juniper Arc. Just to clarify before any of you ask a question you might come to regret asking. Especially with the boy here." Ozpin's eyes narrowed making sure they wouldn't ask whether he was potentially a bastard son. He knew there was a commotion with Jaune's birth, but it was already proven that he was indeed their child.

"But let's get back to the previous topic. All of you will be taking initiation separately from the other students. Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos will have individual session, the rest of you will go as single group.."

'_Wait, two?_' Jaune looked towards Oobleck who only smiled and shrugged.

"Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren, Weiss Schnee, Nora Valkyrie, and Blake Belladonna. All of you will be monitored by Glynda Goodwitch" Ozpin stated.

"Headmaster Ozpin, pardon my intrusion but I would like for you to appoint someone else. I am sure that anyone else would be up to the task of monitoring the gro-" Glynda tried to say before being interrupted by Ozpin.

"The decision has been made, you will monitor the group." Ozpin motioned for Glynda to come close. As soon as she did he whispered. "Refrain from making it personal, Glynda. I understand why you want to monitor Mr. Arc but it is best if you are with the group. Please. I will be monitoring from my office. If there is a problem, I will notify you first." Ozpin gave her a sympathetic smile, hoping that she understood that it wasn't to anger her.

She let out a heavy sigh. "Very well." She eyed Jaune one more time before looking to the group. "I expect all of you to do your best."

"No problem!" Nora hopped out of her chair and was next to Goodwitch in an instant. Glynda stared at her before turning to Ozpin once again. Ozpin hid a smile under his robe that he pulled over his mouth.

Ozpin cleared his throat and smile gone. "On to the next one. Pyrrha Nikos. You will be examined by Professor Peter Port.."

Pyrrha looked somewhat forlorn. She wanted to at least be able to fight alongside the others but… being the only naturally born Tier 3 had its downsides. She quickly dismissed her sadness and put on a smile. A smile she would always wear in front of others who looked at her like a goddess.

"And the rest of the professors will monitor Mr. Arc's initiation." Ruby and the ones that talked with Jaune were shocked that they had so many professors for just one student. The professors seemed to understand what the headmaster was insinuating.

"I understand that there are more professors for just Mr. Arc alone, but since this is a… special kind of situation, there must be precautions." Ozpin turned to Jaune. " I am sorry that you will have to be monitored as if you were dangerous, however, in order for your initiation to go smoothly… I must regretfully assign you with all of them."

Jaune knew getting into Beacon wasn't just going to be easy. He knew that he would potentially be seen as a threat. It was expected, given his 'cursed' class.

"It's… alright Headmaster. I understand." Jaune felt like going home with all of the safety measures that were dumped on him. '_Can't turn back now._'

"Very well, all of you will head to the armory to retrieve your weapons, from there you will follow your assigned professor and wait for further instructions." With that, Ozpin dismissed everyone.

The students all began to walk out orderly. Jaune was last. Making his way out Oobleck sent him a nod. A nod of reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

Jaune hoped it would.

The group began to make their way to the armory. Ruby, who was in front slowed down a bit and was now right next to Jaune. "So… I guess I won't be showing you my baby?"

"Yeah… maybe another time Ruby." Jaune was saddened to be taking initiation alone. He really did want to make new friends.

"But at least we might be able to see each other after initiation. Right?"

"Right." Jaune said.

* * *

Everyone arrived to the armory and entered while the professors stayed outside waiting for the students to get ready.

"All of you have fifteen minutes to get ready. Any longer and you will be marked late." Goodwitch said making her way back outside to wait.

"Aw man, I was thinking of tweaking Crescent Rose just a bit. Gah, this is so unfair!" Ruby whined.

"Easy there Rubes, don't worry about it. Initiation is going to be a piece of cake." Yang flexed her biceps. "And these babies are just itching to let off some steam."

"You don't have a weapon?" Yang turned around to see that Jaune was the one that asked the question.

"Nope! Most Berserkers may use a weapon, usually big and heavy one, but me? All I need is these babies." Yang kissed both of her iron coated fists one by one.

"Cool… I guess?"

"You're not really good at making conversation, are you?" Yang asked. Ruby looked like she was just slapped. She attempted to try and think of another topic to switch the soon to be solemn atmosphere but Jaune beat her to it.

"Yeah, not really good at starting them either. I guess… I didn't really have any friends because… you know." Jaune said pointing up to his class.

Yang stayed silent for a moment. "Welp, my bad for ruining the atmosphere."

Jaune stared at her before an awkward smile appeared on his face. "You're not really good at apologizing, are you?" He could hear Ruby snort from behind Yang.

"Quite! Adios! I'll be waiting out here Ruby!" Yang made her way out of the armory, waving her arm.

"Nice one Jaune!" Ruby said.

"Huh, aren't you supposed to be on your sisters side?"

"Who said?" Ruby asked innocently.

"... remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Nope!"

"Thought so." Jaune sighed. Ruby giggled.

"Well, I'll be going to go and get my weapon. I'll see you outside Jaune." Ruby then walked away to the rows and columns of shelves.

Jaune took the time to look around the armory. There was a furnace with weapon making tools hanging from the walls. On the other side of the armory looked to be shelves with numbers on them. There were many, some empty._ 'Those must have been from the other students.'_ Jaune began to look around to find his. If he remembered correctly, his shelf was 636. "Hm, where is it?"

Jaune found 625 and his eyes scanned over to where the numbers were leading up to.

'_Oh no.' _

In front of Jaune's equipment stood the redhead and the white haired girl. '_At this point I'm surprised I'm not surprised that life happens to always somewhat screw me over. Whatever, let's get this over with._' Jaune heart began to start thumping quite rapidly.

If his life ended by the hands of two beautiful girls… he wouldn't complain. Probably complain about how life was unfair but that's it.

* * *

"It's nice to meet you Pyrrha Nikos, I believe our families once met before, however I never had the privilege to greet you personally." Weiss bowed.

"It is also nice to meet you Weiss. You don't have to be so formal in front of me." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Okay then Pyrrha, you may call me Weiss." Weiss said offering a handshake.

Pyrrha accepted the gesture by gripping her hand and shaking it. "Well then, I believe it's time to get ready."

"Of course, I have no doubt that we will succeed in initiation. The others however… I am less inclined to believe that they are taking things seriously." Weiss said currently looking at Nora and Ruby trying out each others weapons. Ruby to small to carry the great hammer and Nora trying to see how Crescent Rose worked. Ren appeared to be making sure that they wouldn't hurt each other accidentally.

"I do believe that they have what it takes to be here, if not, then they wouldn't have been accepted to begin with."

"That is true, however…"

"Hm?" Pyrrha's head tilted slightly.

"It's that Necromancer that's got me all bothered."

* * *

Yang's head perked up.

"Huh, that's weird… I feel as if I would have made a sex joke right about now."

* * *

"The… Necromancer?"

"Yes, I mean… what is the Headmaster thinking! Letting in someone like that will only cause trouble! Not only for himself but others as well. And not to mention that I don't trust his are all thieves and murderers,"

Pyrrha was a bit taken aback by the amount of hostility other girl showed towards the blonde boy. She was expecting her to ignore him, or be distrustful, but to categorize him as criminal without even getting to know him? She shuddered.

"Um, don't you think that's a little bit too harsh. I mean he does come from a family of Knights."

"But tha-"

"Um, excuse me." Both of the girls were alerted to a new sound of a male voice. They turned. One had a look of surprise while the other in hostility.

Weiss immediately stepped in front of Pyrrha. "What do you want?" She practically snarled. Pyrrha saw the boy flinch at the sudden question.

Jaune's eyes darted from side to side. "I-I um… wanted to get m-my g-gear but… you both are standing in f-front of it." Jaune pointed toward his shelf.

Pyrrha turned to see that they were indeed in front of his shelf. "My bad, I'll move out of the way."

"Pyrrha?" Weiss asked with uncertainty.

"It's fine Weiss, he is only getting his things." Pyrrha turned to Jaune and smiled.

Jaune felt his heart skip a beat, not from fear but from something else. "Uh, thank you. I'll just quickly get my things."

Weiss stared at Jaune while he was grabbing his things. "Why would they let something like you into Beacon." Pyrrha might have not heard it but Jaune did.

"It's best if we take our conversation somewhere else, come on Pyrrha." Weiss said turning as her hair whipped sideways.

"Oh, coming." Pyrrha soon followed but not before taking one more glance at the blonde boy. His face showed one of pain. Not anger but pain.

* * *

'_Damn it! I knew something like this was going to happen. Just got to stay focused. Breath._' Jaune began to take small breaths. Jaune then pulled out his bag and accidentally bumped his arm into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry abou-"

His words died in his throat because it was revealed to be the beautiful brunette that wouldn't really talk much. Upon closer inspection, he noticed a pair of ears on top of her head. Seeing her closer in person was quite breathtaking. The 'Shadowdancer' looked completely stunning. He met her eyes, they were wide open in… fear?

And then… gone. '_Whoa._' He looked around only to see that she was gone. '_What was that?_' Jaune didn't know what happened but right now wasn't the time to think about it.

Jaune proceeded to grab his equipment - short sword, and metal buckler.. He wasn't able to wield a larger sword just yet because of his strength still being low - a common problem for mage-type classes.

He holstered the short sword on to his waist and headed outside of the armory. Jaune made it out and saw that each of them were being explained what they were going to be doing for initiation. He saw the girl in black eyed him and then quickly turn back to the group.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Oobleck smiling. "Are you ready Mr. Arc? I will explain the rules once we are at the student combat arena."

Jaune nodded. "Okay."

Soon all three groups started to head out, the group in one direction while Jaune and Pyrrha walked the other.

"Hey Jaune!"

Jaune turned to see that Ruby was waving at him while walking backwards. "Good luck!"

He smiled and waved back. "You too!"

Oobleck smiled at the interaction, happy that the boy had at least made some friends on his first day at Beacon. He just hoped that they wouldn't make the same mistakes he and the rest made back then.

Oobleck and Port led the two students down the hall towards the combat rooms. Jaune and Pyrrha just behind them while the rest of the professors that consisted of Peach, Tsune, and several others at the back.

Jaune knew that the professors behind him were taking glances at him. He could also feel a glare being thrown his way. Jaune was nervous, far beyond nervous. He was sweating buckets at this point. The halls were silent besides the continuous footsteps of the group. '_This is so awkward, do I say something?_'

"Um… your name is Jaune, right?" said the person next to Jaune.

"Huh?" Jaune turned and then emerald eyes met blue. "Oh, yeah. That's my n-name."

"I'm Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos." She offered a handshake. Jaune looked at the hand and slowly grasped it. It was kind of hard for him to properly give the handshake because they were still walking but he did manage somehow.

"It's nice to meet you." He gave an awkward smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." She replied.

Then the conversation ended. There was only a few seconds of silence before Pyrrha spoke again.

"Are you okay?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Jaune's head tilted to the side for a bit.

"After Weiss and I left, you seemed a bit distraught. Was it something we said?"

Jaune wasn't sure if speaking about it while the professors were here with them at the moment was a good idea but Jaune knew they wouldn't care. "No, it was something the other one said. Don't worry about it though, I'm okay. Glad you asked."

Pyrrha could tell that Jaune was still a bit under the weather but decided that it was best if she didn't press further.

Pyrrha's whole life was in a way uneventful. She couldn't make any friends since she was a third tier. Her family was always praised and worshipped as if they were some nobles. She really hated it at times. To be put in a pedestal. Her only wish was to get away from it all, from her family. Always told to do this, always told to do that. Because of that, she had to put up a facade. To please those that only cared about power. She wanted to be free, to enjoy life without having to display herself like a 'Nikos.' She wanted to be Pyrrha Nikos.

Most of the time she thought that she may never get the chance to meet someone who felt the same. Until she met Jaune. As strange as it sounded, Pyrrha knew they were similar - like two sides of the same coin.. One idolized by many, and the other, feared by many. However, both know the feeling of loneliness. They both know how it feels to be alone because of what others define them to be.

One with power, grace, beauty, and pure.

The other. Death, dark, ugly, and cursed.

Both left untouched.

Pyrrha knew that without a doubt her father would disagree with her choice of befriending a 'Cursed' class but she didn't care. Her mother… she was always supportive but her father was the head of the Nikos family. His word would always be final. But not this time.

On another note, she was glad that he made a few new friends. She just hoped to become another.

"If you say so. You know… maybe after initiation… we c-can go eat lunch with the others?" Gods. Pyrrha didn't think she was ever going to stutter but here she is.

"Really? The others wouldn't mind at all." In Pyrrha's eyes. Jaune seemed to look a bit livelier. She was glad.

"And mayb-"

"We're here. Sorry to cut your conversation short but we must start both initiations. Ms. Nikos, you will continue to follow Port." Oobleck said turning back to the group.

Pyrrha was a bit sad that the conversation was cut short but initiation had to continue. She nodded and followed Port down the hall to another training room. She turned slightly and waved at Jaune.

Jaune returned the gesture. Soon he saw Port and Pyrrha enter a training room. Jaune turned back to the door of the training grounds. He gulped and headed inside.

Jaune knew that the school looked massive from the outside but the inside looked bigger. He marvelled at the sight of the room. It was spacious. It was smaller than where they all slept for sure but still.

"Alright Mr. Arc, head to the center of the room and then I will tell you details about your initiation." Oobleck said. Jaune walked in the middle and waited. The rest of the professors spread around the room surrounding Jaune.

"Alright then Mr. Arc. Today you will be tested on your ability as a Necromancer but first and foremost, we will test you in combat since we want to see what you can do as a Necromancer. I will give you a run through of what must be done." Jaune nodded. "First, you will fight one enemie yourself. After killing the enemy, you will resurrect it. Second, you will summon it back and have it fight another to see how strong your summons are. Third, you will then fight a group to see the full capabilities of you and your ability in combat. Are there any questions?"

"No sir," Jaune said.

"Good. Now do any of _you _have any questions?" He gestured to the professors.

Most of them seemed to be thinking of a question to ask only for Tsune to beat them to it.

"How many can you summon? Is there a certain amount of… dead things you can keep at your disposal?" She asked quite sternly. Jaune guessed that she wasn't very fond of him.

Jaune gulped. Tsune, the 'Cleric' at Beacon. Her wavy light brown hair that reached her back and her ears up. A slight caramel color to her skin. She wore a light grey long sleeve shirt underneath a white robe that reached to her thighs. The ends of her robe were cut in the middle from the front and back. Her tail curved up behind her. White pants and short white combat boots. On her right hand was a long staff that was exactly her height.

"Um, I can summon about seven. I started with three summons. Since I am now level 23, I am able to summon four more. I gain one extra summon for every five levels I gain." Jaune looked towards Tsune, only to meet her narrowed eyes. Jaune gulped once again. "And right now, I have four." Jaune actually had five 'shadows,' but he didn't want to risk it if they asked him to summon all of them only for him to disobey.

"And also for more information, the more I summon at once, the weaker they are." Some of the Professors nodded. Peach was writing some things down on a sheet of paper over a small flat wooden board in her hands. "Let's see… Oh! I only have fifteen minutes to revive whatever it is that I intend to revive. If it has been dead for more than fifteen minutes exact, I can't use my ability."

"My ability also gives me one chance to revive something. If I fail, it just turns to dust. In a way, the body rots way faster when trying to revive it."

Jaune began to think of what else his ability does. "It does cost me MP when I summon one, however, I only start to lose more if my summons start to receive damage. They constantly regenerate until I either send them back or I lose all my MP."

"Is there any way that you can lose them, as in you no longer can summon them?" One of the other professors asked.

"Uh, not that I know of. I mean I can '_let them go' _but other than that, no." Jaune said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that just like how I can revive them, I can also set them free. Just imagine them bound to me by chains because of my ability. I, myself, can break those chains and set them free. It's more like letting them pass on to the afterlife… I think?" Jaune said. "And then I would have another slot free for another one."

"And how do you know this?" Tsune questioned.

"That's because I had my arsenal full. When I was level ten, I was at my limit. Then in one occasion… I let go."

"You let go?"

"Yeah, I concentrated on the connection that I had with one of my summons and then… let go. After that it faded away into a white glowing dust. It was a Beowolf that I let go. Got it on a hunt with my dad." Jaune said thinking back to how he first got the beast.

"Is there any chance of you losing control of one of your summons?" Another asked.

"No, not that I know of. From what I have seen, I have full control over them." Jaune replied

There was silence.

Oobleck took the opportunity to speak. "Are there any questions?" There was silence once again. "Very we-"

"Do you enjoy being a Necromancer?" Jaune looked in another direction to see Professor Peach. She looked a bit nervous but still maintained eye contact.

Jaune shook his head sideways. "No… not one single bit, but… if there is any chance I can help people with this… ability, then I wouldn't mind."

The room became silent once again.

Oobleck broke the silence. "Are there anymore questions?"

He looked around to see if anyone was going to interrupt him. '_Guess that is about it._'

"Now Mr. Arc, we will begin initiation."

Jaune straightened himself. '_Okay Jaune, you got this. This will be a piece of cake. Just don't screw up._' Jaune heard a noise of heavy metal grinding across the floor. His eyes looked forward to see a cage. Inside the cage was one of the biggest Beowulf he had ever seen. It began to thrash against the bars, the cage itself moving with every push it gave. It was clawing and biting. Soon it stopped thrashing as it's eyes were set on it's new prey.

"T-that's a Beowulf, right?" Jaune asked with an '_I'm so screwed,' _smile. He tugged on his collar for a bit out of nervousness.

"It is Mr. Arc, and you will be fighting it one on one to see the extent of you physical prowess as a Necromancer." Oobleck said with a sympathetic smile. '_Poor boy._'

"O-okay."

"Very well, we will now begin. Are you ready Mr. Arc?" Oobleck asked.

Jaune closed his eyes. This was going to be his first stepping stone to reach something far greater. He was going to become a hero. One worthy of the title. One that would hopefully be a beacon to those who are told that they were 'cursed.' He would become that pillar if need to be. He was ready.

Jaune got pulled out his short sword and got into a fighting stance with buckler forward. His eyes filled with determination. "Ready!"

Oobleck nodded. He motioned to one of the professors to open the cage. He complied. Slowly the grinding of the cage opening made it all the more frightening. Jaune waited with steady breaths. Finally the cage was open.

*Thump*

*Thump*

*Thump*

Slowly the Grimm got out of the cage. It checked it's surroundings, sniffing the air. It's eyes darting between all the professor until they landed right at Jaune. It growled. It continued to take more steps forward. It then stood on its hind legs, arms spread and roared.

'**RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!'**

* * *

"Today, you will be tested on your ability to work as a group. Unable to work together to overcome today's initiation will result in failure. And I am warning you in advance - _do not_ let your guard down for even one second. It may very well cost you your life." Glynda said while pushing up her glasses. She made sure to look at every single one of them.

"Now before we begin, do any of you have any questions?"

Ruby raised her hand. "Um, what kind of Grimm are we going to be facing? I mean, it's going to be a big Grimm for sure but... " Ruby flailed her arms around in a dramatic manner emphasizing the size of the Grimm. Nora was just swaying her arms around smiling. Blake listened but seemed uninterested as if she already knew. Yang was looking into the distance with her mouth slightly open. At least Ren and Weiss had the decency to stand straight and focus.

Glynda let out a small sigh.

'_I swear, Ozpin sometimes does these things one purpose. Always making me deal with troublesome students._'

"The Grimm that you will be facing today will be a Deathstalker. A deadly Grimm to face alone. In a group, however, is a different story as it requires coordination between all of you to be able to pull it off with ease." Glynda began to walk towards the other side of the training room. Just enough space for the Deathstalker to be considered a challenge.

Glynda made it to the other side next to a large, iron gate that spread from one side of the room to the other. Whatever was behind it, it had to be big..

A low growl came from within the gates. Everyone got into a battle stance, drawing their weapons

"Now then… shall we begin?" Glynda questioned.

Ruby nodded and the rest followed soon.

"Those who are incapacitated during the battle will be failed. You must all plan work together. If anyone tries to act n they own, there will be consequences from your very own actions. Remember, this can be a life or death situation so you must take this seriously. Am I clear?" She asked waiting for a response.

"Yes Ma'am!" Nora shouted. "Come on! I want to kill this thing already!"

Glynda could already feel a migraine coming. '_Did she not listen to a single word I just said?_' She rubbed her temple a bit and regained her composure.

"Very well." Glynda began to use her magic to open the gates. "You may begin!" The gates were immediately slammed open by a large pincer. Glynda moved quickly to the sidelines while the students battled the beast.

The Deathstalker was moving faster than one would expect something of this size to move.. It paused for a moment, looking for a familiar surroundings but could not find none. What it did find were six students with weapons at hand. Instincts kicked in for the monster. It roared towards its potential predators.

'**RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!'**

A gust of wind passed over the students. Hair and clothes waved for a moment before it settled. Hands gripped tightly on their weapons.

Ruby twirled her glaive and bounced the edge with a clank and held it in front of her with the blade pointing towards the Deathstalker. "Arlight gang!" The rest readied. "Let's do this!"

And then they charged.

* * *

"Are you ready Ms. Nikos?" asked the bombastic professor.

"Yes, I am." Pyrrha replied.

"Do you remember the rules set?"

"Yes, I am to fight you to the full extent of my ability,as if I was intending to kill you. It." She said as she readied her lance.

"Alright then!" Port said as he was making his way towards the arena. He didn't wear much in terms of armor.

Probably didn't need it.

Port took off the large battle axe attached to his back and twirled it in his hand as if it were weightless. "Let's begin!"

The atmosphere took a drastic change. The professor was no longer the bubbly and happy ball of joy. Instead, a strong and suffocating aura emanated from his body.

Pyrrha felt a shiver run down her spine, telling her that no matter what she did. What areas she tried to strike. How fast she moved. How strong she hit. No matter what she would do… she would ultimately lose. Pyrrha may be a prodigy but… against a veteran? It was already decided the moment the battle started. But instead of being scared, Pyrrha was…

Excited.

Excited at the chance of going all out. A challenge is what she was craving for. Pyrrha wondered just how long she could last against him.

'_Perhaps after this, I can go eat with Jaune and the others._' Pyrrha stopped thinking for a moment. She shook her head. She felt her face getting warm. '_Now is not the time to be thinking about this._'

Pyrrha's gaze met Port's. They both stood there, one waiting for the other to make the first move. A small drop of sweat slid from Pyrrha's forehead, down to her chin. Then the drop of sweat fell and hit the floor.

Both opponents charged.

* * *

Ozpin stood there looking at the mirror. It was slightly taller than him and it allowed him to see the live events of initiation from his office. He was yet once again captivated by Jaune's ability. 'Shadows' as the young man described his minions.

'_This boy changes everything. Not only was he born a Necromancer from a family of Knight's but… his ability as a Necromancer is quite astonishing. They look nothing like they should._' Ozpin recalled his last run in with a Necromancer. It didn't end very well. It took a toll on most of them. Especially Glynda.

The mirror switched to the group. He looked to see them about to engage the Deathstalker. Yang Xiao Long, daughter of Raven Branwen who was once an ally. Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. Orphans and survivors of one of the deadliest attacks the Grimm had ever done. Blake Belladonna. Daughter of Gira and Kali Belladonna. After an attack in Menagerie, they were forced to flee. The ones who attacked are still unknown.

Then it switched to the spar between Port and Nikos. Ozpin could see them in battle stances, both waiting. '_Pyrrha Nikos._' A prodigy at birth. Combat skills on par with average veterans. She was truly one of a kind. Being a well-known figure must have taken a toll on her social interactions. Ozpin wished her the best.

Ozpin looked away from the window and looked out from his office windows. He could see Vale and quite far into the horizon. He could see lights being ignited in the forest. The other students must have begun their initiation. He placed a hand on the window. He could see his reflection quite vaguely. '_Such an interesting year this is going to be._'

* * *

**Stats:**

**[Necromancer]**

**Jaune Arc: Lvl. 23**

**HP: [1150/1150]**

**MP: [5000/5000]**

**POW: [C244]**

**RES: [D094]**

**SPD: [C351]**

**MAG: [B448] **

**WILL: [B418]**

**Abilities:**

**[Call of the Dead]: Attempts to raise dead body as loyal servant. Have to be used within 15 minutes of targets death. If target was more than 5 levels higher than Necromancer, chance of success diminish sharply with each level.**

* * *

**Well then, that was chapter 6 guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to leave reviews and critiques. Any advice would be appreciated! And now I will be going to sleep again since I have been putting up with sleepless nights just to finish essays from class.**

**Man do I hate English. Ironic am I right!?**

**Well whatever! I'll see you guys soon!**

**Thanlok out!**

* * *

**Next Update: December 21**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Glad to be back with another update! Hope that all of you are still enjoying the story! I have said that the next update would be the 21st, however since I have 2 jobs right now, I will be doing 8 hour shifts for both so I won't have time to update it hence why I am posting it today.**

**Luckily school/college is done… for the meantime giving me more time to write the story. Gotta take advantage before the winter break ends. Also passed all my exams so I'm good. But with that out of the way, let's get to the good shit! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The Beowulf charged at Jaune, closing the distance quickly, then leapt and swung its right claw towards Jaune's head. The blond slid under it at the last second and slashed its inner thigh with his short sword.

The monster stumbled upon landing on the floor and fell forward. Jaune quickly turned around to face the Beowulf. He readied his sword again. The Beowulf planted itself on its four legs, sniffed gash across its thigh and snarled.

'_Okay Jaune, stay calm. Not the first time doing this._' He looked to the sidelines to see teachers watching his every move. '_Geez, hopefully I don't do anything embarrassing._' Jaune turned back to his opponent thinking of all the things that could give him the advantage in this fight. He might not have been fast but he was fast enough to dodge incoming swings. He needed to strike at its tendons to immobilize it. If he could do that, delivering finishing blow will be much easier.

Without warning the Beowulf charged. Jaune waited for it to close the distance once again. Upon another strike, he rolled out of the way and quickly stood back up to strike its tendon behind its knee. Blade connected, cutting through flesh but unfortunately it didn't cut all the way through. Jaune quickly brought up his left arm up, blocking the attack with his buckler.

The strike sent Jaune flying back a few feet. His back hit the floor and he rolled backwards to dodge a claw that cracked the ground where he once laid. Jaune slashed at Grimm's eyes as he was moving back. Luckily he hit it and the Beowulf staggered away for a bit, roaring in pain. It gave Jaune a bit more time to think. '_Well that didn't work._'

His biggest disadvantage was that a Necromancer was not meant for physical combat. Despite intense training to improve on that area, it was still not enough. If he had more strength, he would have cut the tendon. Jaune's left arm was shaking. It hurt. He knew that if he took another hit like that, it would break his arm.

Fighting head on was a bad idea. He didn't have enough RES to tank Beowulf attacks, and he didn't have enough Power to hurt it. He had to think of another way to take it down.

* * *

The group immediately scattered when the Deathstalker charged breaking apart their own charge against the beast. It ran and hit the other end of the room, nearly breaking it down. The Deathstalker shook away from the debris and eyed the students. Behind it, all the pieces of debris began to glow purple and then float back in place repairing the wall. Some looked to the side to see Glynda with her wand. A black wand with an ordained hilt.

Ruby's eyes were stars. The others were impressed. Glynda noticed the attention and her eyes narrowed. "Keep your eyes on your opponent, one look away may be your last." Her tone promised punishment to those who didn't listen. Everyone turned back to the Deathstalker immediately.

"Ok guys, any ideas!?" Ruby said making sure to keep an eye on the Deathstalker.

"Let's break its legs!" Nora happily suggested.

"Nora, now is not th-"

"No, she's right. For once…" Ren said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Nora said sounding offended.

The Deathstalker seemed to be shaking off a bit of debris that landed atop of it. It was a bit stunned because of how hard it hit the wall. It was still a matter of time before it came back charging.

"Okay so we break its legs but how do we do that without getting cut in half or stung." Yang said.

"Hm, we need to get rid of its stinger. It's the only thing that has range." Weiss offered her piece of advice.

"Okay then! It's decided! Also before we get in there, names. So that we can know who to call out!" Ruby said.

"Nora Valkyrie!"

"Lie Ren."

"Blake."

"Weiss Schnee."

"Yang Xiao Long."

"And I'm Ruby Rose! Okay gang let's do this!" Ruby pumped up her fist along with Nora.

The monster sized scorpion regained its awareness. It was salivating, looking for a way to get its prey and feast. The Deathstalker charged and struck with its left claw in an attempt to crush one of them. The group jumped out of the way. Instead of stabbing with its stinger, it spun and attempted to hit them with a swing.

Ren saw this and shout to the group "Tail!"

The rest quickly turned to see the incoming tail. Some rolled out of the way and some jumped over it. Yang however, with a burst of fire from her body, pulled back her right arm and punched to incoming stinger with a scream that rivaled the beasts' own. The whole tail arched with the sound of a snap in the air. The Deathstalker pulled away, having its tail almost broken in half.

Yang cursed. "Damn it!" She wanted to get the stinger out of the way quickly but since the Deathstalkers tail was already bendable in a way, it minimizes the damage it received on its tail. If the tail was straight with no ability to bend, then she would have snapped it in two. Yang stepped back. Ruby then appeared right next to her.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked worriedly. Yang may have been powerful but she wasn't invincible. Even a hit like that can hurt her just as much. Yang felt her arm throb for a bit before it settles down. "Yeah, just hoping to take out the stinger but that wasn't a good choice."

They both looked to the battlefield to see Nora and Blake engaging the beast. A left swing from the Deathstalker came quick but Nora used her hammer to deflect the strike upwards.

Blake began to quickly appear and disappear, leaving afterimages behind her tail. She kept striking the limbs, more importantly the joints. She was trying to at least immobilize it while everyone focused on the stinger. She hit. She dodged. She hit again. And again, she dodged.

Ren tried to keep beast attention on himself, hoping it will not notice Yang and Ruby who were trying to sneak behind it.

The Deathstalker seemed to notice his presence and lifted one of its pincers and struck down hard. Ren rolled out of the way and quickly went on the offensive. He used his knife to strike one of its joints within the pincer and the rest of its arm. The strike wasn't strong enough to cut through but it still did some damage. It would take more strikes for that to fall off to begin with.

The Deathstalker recoiled back. Yang and Ruby's eyes widened as they were nearly crushed from behind. They both jumped out of the way on opposite sides. The angered Deathstalker then raised both of its pincers and crushed the spot Ren was on. Ren barely managed to dodge it and was flown a bit back by the force. He landed on his back and rolled backwards. The attack broke most of the ground creating a dirt cloud obscuring everyone's vision. Not only were the students temporarily blinded by the dirt but the Deathstalker too was also affected by its own attack.

It looked around to try and see but alas could not. It now relied on hearing since it no longer could see its prey. There was a faint sound of crackling. The Deathstalker started to turn trying to find the source but the sound was moving in all directions. Something came in from the outside and quickly struck one of its legs. Just as how the assailant struck quick, they left quick and back into the smoke. The beast screeched. The shadow again came into the smoke screen, struck, and retreated back into the smoke.

The Deathstalker did not realize that by accidentally blinding itself, it gave an advantage to the other students to strike and retreat. Blake came out of the smoke that was still in place surrounding the Deathstalker. She landed next to Weiss, Yang and Ruby. "The smoke isn't going to last much longer. We need to get rid of its legs now. It seems to know that we're going for its stinger. It's no longer trying to use it."

Weiss for the moment watched the spectacle. It didn't mean that she wasn't going to join the fight but she first wanted to analyze the Grimm's movements. Have them attack it and evaluate how the Deathstalker reacts to them. From what she had gathered so far the Grimm had some sort of intelligence. It deduced that the first thing that they needed to get rid of was the stinger, its most lethal weapon. Without it, it would be and easy kill.

Because of its size, it depends solely on trying to crush its prey. It is not fast, however the thing was also unpredictable. Anything can happen at any given time. Right now the top priority is to strike at its legs but since the smoke was clearing, it was going to be hard to try. They could try and strike its legs quickly while the smoke screen was still up but they wouldn't finish it in time. They needed another way to blind it.

An idea came to Weiss' head.

"I have an idea, but I'm gonna need everyone to play their part."

* * *

Pyrrha and Port rushed each other. Port had his battle axe on his right hand and attempted to cut her horizontally. Pyrrha saw this and in the moment that they were in arms reach, she bent her knees and jumped over Port, twirling in the air.

While in the air she could see that Port never swung. His head slowly turned and his upper body began to turn. '_A feint!?_'

Pyrrha knew that the moment she landed, in just one second she would be cut down. She had to react fast if she wanted to avoid the hit. As soon as her feet touched the ground, the axe was just a foot away from her. In that precise moment, as she was still letting gravity weighing her down. With just the little bent on her knees she slightly rotated and jumped back into the air spinning sideways. As she spun in the air, the axe passed under her. She could see her reflection for just a brief moment before the blade passed. '_Just how fast is he!?_'

She landed on one knee with her left hand on the floor and her right holding the spear. She looked up to see Port ready once again, swing down in an arc. Pyrrha quickly rolled out of the way but the force of the strike blew her a few feet away. She threw her spear and it then embedded itself on the ground. As she came close, she rolled and used her hands to launch herself backwards. Her feet planted themselves on the shaft of the spear. It tilted the other direction as it stopped her momentum but continued to hold her weight. She was crouching on the end of the spear. Her red hair and sash flowing around her.

Port laughed heartily. "Very impressive, Ms. Nikos! You may have not caught my feint at the beginning but you managed to avoid it at the last second! Splendid!" He laughed once more.

Pyrrha sweat dropped a bit. It was kind of weird to see Port go from this happy man to someone who can rip apart an enemy back to being a happy bubbly professor. Well one thing is for sure. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

She got off the end of her spear and landed on the ground. Pulling out the spear from the ground, she twirled it around her and then stopped as she held it firmly like how she had done in the beginning.

This time she was thinking of all the ways that she can try to wear him down enough so that she could gain the advantage. She knew she had range. Port had to get close in order for him to actually get her so now she was thinking of a way to strike him without letting him actually get close.

Pyrrha took a deep breath and charged.

Port took a giant step and swung the moment she was in his reach. His axe cut through the air hitting… nothing. His eyebrow quirked up a bit in curiosity. She simply vanished leaving a small circular dust cloud on the floor. Before he could even begin to look around, he was struck hard on his back. Port grunted and turned his head to look behind him. She was gone. Another heavy strike landed on his right shoulder, causing him to stumble a bit.

Everywhere he looked, she would vanish. His left shoulder was struck next. Then his right knee. His chest. His head. His back. His leg. She was simply attacking relentlessly. She then struck his right knee once again, making him kneel. '_Hmm, very impressive… but you have much to learn!_'

Pyrrha thought that she had the upper hand. Little did she know that when it came to experience… she was outmatched. When it came to the next blow, it was immediately deflected. Her eyes widened. What was meant to be a blow to his temple was blocked by the base of the axe. The sound of metal clashing filled the room. Before she could once again move, Port got back up on his two feet, raised his right foot and smashed down with all his might.

The ground cracked around Port from the sheer amount of strength that was put into it. The stomp launched Pyrrha one foot in the air. She knew that without her feet on the ground, she couldn't doge. He caught on and used her weakness. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Port swinging the axe horizontally.

She had no way to dodge. Everything was in slow motion, she could see herself being flung or in this case launched towards the other side of the room. It would be over in an instant if she didn't come up with some kind of plan.

* * *

Jaune dodged another strike from the Beowulf. The loss of its eye did seem to slow the beast down. Jaune knew he had the upper hand now - even if it was a small advantage. He just needed to make sure not to screw things up when the time came to strike it down.

He knew that the Beowulf did not care to eat him at the moment. It needed to get rid of Jaune before it became the prey. Jaune didn't have strength but he did have enough speed. If he could somehow speed up the swings then it would no doubt hit a lot harder. He just needed a perfect moment to strike. A perfect area to immobilize just for a few seconds to land a devastating blow.

The Beowulf roared and then charged at Jaune again. As it came closer, Jaune moved out of the way. In that moment the Beowulf stopped its charge completely digging its claws into the ground to stop itself. Jaune was surprised by the sudden stop. The Beowulf charged towards Jaune. He stumbled backwards by the sudden charge and landed on his back. The beast went head first towards Jaune's intending to go for his neck.

Jaune immediately put his sword up holding the handle and the other end with his other hand. The Beowulf bit down hard on the short sword. The weight alone was almost about the crush Jaune underneath but quickly picked up his feet in time to place them on its chest. Now it was a struggle between strength. A battle Jaune knew he would lose without a doubt.

'_Damn it, damn it, damn it! I didn't expect it to do that at all!_' Jaune felt his arms quivering under the pressure. He would not last a single minute of this went on. He had to think. Fast!

He couldn't let it end like this. If the professors knew that he was about to get killed, they would step in, however, if they did… he would fail. The Beowulf was growling, attempting to bite through the sword. Its saliva falling right beside Jaune's head. Jaune looked towards the sidelines to see Oobleck watching intently. His eyes were firm. Jaune in that moment felt… resolve. He couldn't lose here. Not now.

Oobleck was one of the few people who showed him kindness. One who didn't seem to fake a smile and waved him away. He was honestly interested in Jaune's life. Worried about him and his future at Beacon. He couldn't lose. Especially not in front of someone who believes in him. He wouldn't fail. He won't

Jaune began to think of some way he can get out of this situation. Jaune heard a small crack. Little chips of metal fell over his face. '_Oh shit._' His sword was breaking. The Beowulf's bite was slowly chipping away at the center of the sword.

He needed something fast! Jaune's mind raced and soon thought of a plan… a stupid one. '_Sometimes I just hate this!_' He only had one shot. Jaune hoped that the Beowulf wouldn't catch on to what he was about to do.

Jaune gulped. 'Here we go!' Jaune moved a bit sideways and let go of one side of the blade. Since the Beowulf was pushing against the sword, its current momentum that it had on the sword went forward. The Beowulf's head went straight to the floor but not before cutting open it jaw with the sword. It hit the ground hard, snout first. It was now completely stunned.

It backed away, trying to come back from its hazy vision. But it was too late. It felt a sharp pain on the back of its neck, traveling out the other side. It stood up on both feet, roaring in pain. Jaune was latched onto the back of the Grimm. He held on to its left shoulder with his left hand. His right hand had his sword gripped into the neck of the beast, twisting it and pushing it further in. Then the blade snapped in half. Jaune looked to what was left of it while the other half was stuck in the throat of the beast.

Jaune used the rest of what was left of his blade and stabbed it into its neck again, being perpendicular to the other part of the sword. The Beowulf attempted to get him of its back but it started to lose its will power to lift its arms. Slowly the hands fell to its sides. It landed hard on its knees and it fell forward with Jaune on top. When it landed, it propelled Jaune forward. "Wah!'

Jaune rolled forward and came to a stop with his back on the floor. He was breathing heavily. "Oh god, please don't ha… ugh make me… do that again." He said between breaths. His chest rising up and down. He could hear footsteps approaching him. The feet stopped right besides Jaune's body. He looked up to see Oobleck smiling down at him.

"Very good Mr. Arc. Although you lack in physical combat, your quick thinking is was got you out of a desperate situation. Understand Mr. Arc, one thing that Beacon looks for in its students is the ability to overcome the odds placed against them. To overcome a situation like yours. To overcome potential death." He said, pushing up his glasses. "I will explain after initiation what you did right and wrong. For now we must continue the next part of your initiation."

Oobleck began to walk back to the sidelines. Jaune slowly got up. He could already feel his back hurting from having the Beowulf literally on top of him. After getting up, he turned around to see what he had accomplished. There laid the Grimm dead. In time it would soon disappear but now he had to revive it… as one of his own.

"Hold up, I just want to take a few more breaths before beginning. I need to be able to concentrate." Jaune said hunched over with both of his hand placed on his knees. Oobleck nodded.

To say that the professors were nervous was an understatement. They knew that at the sudden suspicion, they could take him out in an instant. But… it also unnerved them a bit since they didn't know what he was technically capable of. Their hands were on their weapons, ready for anything. Their concentration was interrupted by Oobleck who coughed loud and hard, gaining only the professors' attention. They turned to him to see his eyes narrowed. '_Don't make the boy uncomfortable,_' is what his eyes seemed to be saying.

Tsune tsked but nonetheless let her hand fall to her side. The others took a bit of time to let go. Their focus returned to the boy at the center of the room.

Jaune sucked in a large amount of air and blew it all out slowly. His breathing was now in control. He stood with his back straight and his eyes closed. He stood still in the center. There was complete silence. Nothing could be heard besides the sound of the remains of the Beowulf slowly disintegrating.

Jaune raised his right arm forward. A presence filled the room, it was faint but strong. Everyone in the room felt it. It surprised them just how much of a presence the boy wielded using his Necromancer ability. Oobleck had already felt it before. Some looked to his direction for reassurance. He only assured them with a nod. All eyes turned back at the boy.

A shadow like aura emanated from his right arm. Jaune opened his eyes. Once again, what was supposed to be the white part of his eyes was black while his blue irises glowed slightly. It once again unnerved the professors but Jaune paid no mind to them. He was fully concentrated on the Beowulf.

A black aura began to surround the Beowulf. Then a pool of blackness formed underneath the dead beast and began to swallow it into the ground. Jaune could feel it. As it was entering the shadow, he can feel a connection being made with it. It was still not complete. He felt it judging him as it was making its way through. He could feel the presence of the once alive Beowulf inside. It was now the time to have it accept its place alongside him.

Soon the whole Beowulf was swallowed but the pool still remained. "Serve under me, not as a tool but as a companion. One who will fight alongside me. One who will protect others vigorously until the end."

Out of the pool of shadow appeared a head. Then a neck. Then the body, arms, claws, and legs, until the whole Beowulf was once again reborn. A shadow aura emanating from it. White glowing outlines appeared around its body. It stood tall on its two feet. Misty breath left its maw, just before its eyes slowly opened glowing a bright, white light.

* * *

**Stats:**

**[Necromancer]**

**Jaune Arc: Lvl. 23**

**HP: [765/1150]**

**MP: [4825/5000]**

**POW: [C244] [+34]**

**RES: [D094] [+18]**

**SPD: [C351] [+27]**

**MAG: [B448] [+78]**

**WILL: [B418][+49]**

**Abilities:**

**[Call of the Dead]: Attempts to raise dead body as loyal servant. Have to be used within 15 minutes of targets death. If target was more than 5 levels higher than Necromancer, chance of success diminish sharply with each level.**

* * *

**Well guys and gals, that was Chapter 7! Hope you all enjoyed it! Remember to leave a review too! Now I will be working on the story but first gotta take a nap since I just came from work. I feel dead having two jobs but whatever!**

**If you have any questions, you can DM me! Also if you want to read something good (and trust me it is) check out Project: ARES by Cr00cy who is my beta reader! Check it out when you have time! Well that is it for today so I will be seeing you in the next update!**

**Thanlok out!**

* * *

**Next Update: January 18, 2020 (Yeah! New Decade!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, glad to be back even if it is just for a bit in this case! Sorry for once again making all of you wait long for the next chapter of Necromancer. Sadly, it will continue like this until summer. And today I am currently on my way to move to a different city to attend another college. And loans are shit. Now I have a roommate who I know nothing about but as Jaune would always say. Strangers are just friends you haven't met.**

**Also I will be posting this a day earlier like last month because I will mostly be busy all day moving into the dorms tomorrow so... yay for early chapter!**

**Also I was in the hospital on Christmas Eve... what a fun way to celebrate Christmas the next day am I right? :D**

**Also, since I am back in college… damn it I'm back in college. Still I'm excited to see a whole new school and there wasn't much where I used to live so yeah.**

**Okay, back to topic. Hopefully you guys enjoy this new chapter of Necromancer and expect more to come. I'm hoping to have enough free time to write more and post it weekly...**

* * *

Weiss had the plan ready the moment the cloud of dirt fades away. They were all in position, ready to execute it. They just had to wait a bit more. Everyone was given a part that correlated with their class. She just hoped that they were able to do their part because if they didn't… then it would fall apart. She looked next to her to see Yang.

Yang had her fists ready with a grin on her face. She felt her blood boiling at the thought of being able to freely go all out. Not that she has been holding back before but now she was given the chance to go on a rampage. No concentrating on vital spots. Just utter destruction.

It was probably the same for Nora since she was also a Berserker.

While both of them would be taking most of the strikes from the Deathstalker, Blake, Ren, and Ruby would deal with its legs. Weiss already knew her part, she just needed everyone to distract it. Her plan was a dangerous one. It also depended on how the beast would react to it. She prayed that it would enough.

"Everyone ready!?" Weiss' voice reached the others. Their answer was to get ready to attack.

There was a transparent layer of smoke now. A mighty swing from the beasts' claw burst through the cloud and screeched at its opponents. It charged towards Weiss, Yang, and Nora. Nora looked like she wanted to jump right in already and the same went for Yang. They just needed to wait for it to get a little bit closer.

"NOW!" Ren, Blake, and Ruby came out from what was left of the cloud behind the Deathstalker and immediately went for its legs from behind. Blake would strike two followed by Ren and then Ruby all in the same location. They managed to get rid of one. They began to attack the other legs too. The Deathstalker stumbled and tried to use its claws to keep it from falling directly to the ground. Now it was Yang and Nora's time.

They both charged at the claws and hit with all their might. Nora unleashed a devastating blow to its claw, denting it inwards with her hammer. Yang uppercut the other claw sending it upwards, also creating a dent going inward. Caught off guard by the sudden attacks at its rear and front Grimm fell completely on the ground. It screeched at the attackers and attempted to swing them off using its tail. The incoming tail was aimed at Yang. Just as it was a few feet away from her, a pillar of ice stopped it in place.

The Deathstalker attempted to dislodge it but couldn't immediately pull it out. The ice was cracking, meaning that they only had a bit of time to continue with the plan.

Yang pulled her fist back. "HAAAA!" She smashed the ground creating another cloud of dirt. Nora did the same on her side. The force of both Berserkers was enough to shake the ground. The tremor indicated the next part of the plan.

Once again, the Grimm's sights were obscured by the dirt. It pulled at its tail one more time and broke the ice. It spun around trying to find the others but it was already in the center of the smoke.

Before it could take a step to get out of it, one of its legs were struck with tremendous force. It felt another leg on the other side receive a slash between its joints. On the other side its leg was frozen inside a pillar of ice. They began to immobilize it as fast as they could.

It fell flat on the ground from the continuous amount of damage it was receiving on its legs. The ones who were attacking it rapidly stopped and jumped away from the creature. The Deathstalkers eyes were darting everywhere trying to see where the next attack would be. It was struggling to get up from the ground. Slowly it began to lift itself off the ground but it was all for naught as Weiss appeared from the smoke, her rapier pointed at the enemy.

"Haaaaa!" In one swift and rapid motion, she twirled in the air and delivered blows to all of its eyes and continued to do so. The Deathstalker screeched and thrashed to get the girl off of it. Weiss quickly pulled out an ice dust vial and placed it on her rapier. She stabbed at the center of where its eyes were and froze the beast from the inside. It gave a screech. Its stinger went for Weiss but before it can get to her, Blake came out from the smoke and slashed at its stinger. The blade nearly cut through, leaving the stinger hanging from its tail. Now without its tail, it had no way of defending itself. It slowly began to thrash less and less until it stopped moving.

Weiss was breathing heavily. Sweat drops fell from her head, down her chin. It worked. The plan worked. They defeated the Deathstalker. It was challenging for sure but they all managed to work together and beat it. It filled Weiss with a sense of pride knowing that she led the team to victory.

"We did it! Yeah!" Ruby shouted jumping in the air. Nora joined her one second later in the celebration.

***Twitch***

Ren had a smile on his face. His chest was rising and falling slowly, most probably trying to control his breathing.

"Man, I could use a good cold shower right about now!" Yang said slumping on the ground.

Blake merely watched the group from the side. Still didn't seem like she wanted to interact with them. Weiss jumped off of the Deathstalker and made her way to the group.

***Twitch* *Twitch***

"Good job everyone! We defeated the Deathstalker." She stopped and looked at all of them. "We wouldn't have done this without everyone here." They all smiled. Weiss nodded and walked to Goodwitch. "We have finished initiation Ms. Goodwitch."

Glynda was standing there with her eyes closed. She opened them and looked to the group. "You are far from done."

"What?"

In that moment they felt a sudden gust of wind. They all quickly turned back and saw that the Deathstalker was no longer there. Yang was the first to react.

"Shit! It jumped up!" Her warning had all eyes look up just in time to see the Deathstalker coming down on the group.

They all scattered in hurry and jumped anywhere that wasn't where the Deathstalker was going to land. It hit the ground with a loud boom. They were all blown away from the impact. Weiss landed hard on the ground. She struggled a bit to get up. She looked up to see the Deathstalker screech and hitting anything and everything. Its loss of sight caused it to go on a rampage. Weiss slammed a fist into the ground. She had failed to kill it.

* * *

Glynda watched as the students were once again engaging the Deathstalker. She had a hunch that it faked its dying moment. A Deathstalker that has lived for quite some time would soon learn to think.

'I guess this would be a good lesson for them to learn.' She thought. Glynda then began to think about the boy… Jaune Arc. She was still against the idea of letting him into the school. Someone with an ability like his, trained would only bring despair.

Without realizing, Glynda was trembling a bit. Her right hand came up to her left arm. She gripped tightly. Her eyes scrunched up hard. If any of the students were to see her right now, she would look like she was in pain. She started to calm down after a few breaths. Her eyes then looked forward. Seeing the students deal with the Deathstalker.

She wondered if Ozpin was making the worst mistake of his life. She didn't know, and neither did Ozpin. Only time would tell.

* * *

Ruby avoided a strike from the Deathstalker by jumping back. The plan failed, they believed they had done it but sometimes an elder Grimm was capable of doing things out of the ordinary. And playing dead seemed to be one of them.

Ruby had to think of something. Quick. The rest were trying to get its attention. Confusing it in the process as it had many noises to follow a didn't know which one to go to. She needed to come up with something fast if not the Deathstalker would tear the arena apart. Ruby continued to look at it, its legs were almost down by the way it was starting to drag itself. It no longer had the ability to see. It nearly has its tail broken with its stinger hanging by a thread. Ruby looked at the stinger closely. It was now dangling at this point.

Ruby just got an idea.

"Everyone! If we can pierce it with its own stinger, we can kill it! Its already falling off at this point!" Ruby shouted across the room. They all took a moment to look at the barely hanging stinger. Then it all clicked. They were going to end this quick.

"Ren! Blake! Get rid of its last legs! Weiss! Freeze it when they bring it down! Yang and Nora, you're with me!" Ruby issued out orders and the rest fell in line.

The Deathstalker was still dangerous without its sight but it gave Ren and Blake the chance to attack its legs without worrying about getting cut in half with its pincers. Blake went in and struck one of its front legs and continued with the rest. The way she was cutting and moving seemed like she was dancing around the Grimms legs, cutting through flesh. Ren struck from the other side of Grimm. He spun, hitting both blades consistently against the legs. When he saw it tremble, he moved on to the other.

The Deathstalker spun and just as it was spinning, loud snapping noises could be heard. It was its legs. The Grimm broke its legs with the way it tried to turn.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out.

"On it!" Weiss casted ice on both of its claws, immobilizing it. The beast thrashed trying to get away. Its legs broken and claws trapped in ice, it was time for the killing blow.

Ruby began to run towards the Deathstalker. "Nora behind me, Yang behind Nora!" They ran towards it in line. Ruby jumped at the Deathstalker. As its last attempt at killing at least one of them before getting killed, it swung its barely hanging stinger at Ruby. Ruby already knew that it would use it as its last resort. As soon as it came close. Ruby swung her Crescent Rose at the last bit of what was left hanging. It cut through effortlessly. The Deathstalker screeched loudly hurting everyone's ears but they budged through. The stinger landed right above where Weiss had frozen it. It stabbed right through, but it wasn't enough.

"Nora!" Ruby said as she landed on the beast and jumped off.

"Aye aye! Hey Yang! You don't mind giving me a boost!?" Yang seemed a bit confused but quickly understood what she meant. Grinning, Yang's fists enveloped themselves on fire. She clasped both of her hands together. Nora jumped up and as she was descending, she felt Yang's hands on her feet. Yang roared and launched a laughing Nora into the air. Nora was ecstatic. She spun with her hammer giving her more momentum and speed.

"Yahoo!" Now that she had enough height and momentum, she let gravity do its part. She spun forward and as she was coming close to the Deathstalkers embedded stinger and swung with all her might, creating a gust of wind to burst.

The stinger went further in. The Grimm began to thrash a bit but there was no screech this time. For one final blow, Yang jumped and was now above Nora.

"Haaaaa!" Yang punched as hard as she could on the hammer. The stinger plunged even further as a wave traveled through the Deathstalker and cracking the area around it. It twitched just for a few seconds before it finally went limp and this time it was dead.

"We did it! Again! Go team!" It was unknown to everyone how Nora still had all this energy… except Ren.

"Yes!" Ruby fist pumped. Ruby looked to the others. Ren was sitting on the floor. Weiss was on her knees, using her rapier as support. Seems Blake this time was tired because she was sitting crisscrossed with her back hunching over. Nora was bouncing on the dead Grimms body and Yang just sent a thumbs up and smile towards Ruby to which she returned the gesture.

The sound of heels clicking against the floor filled the room. They all turned to Goodwitch who made her way towards them.

"Good job, all of you. I applaud everyone's ability to communicate in battle and I commend Ms. Schnee for appointing everyone with what they most fit in terms of combat against the Deathstalker. Ms. Rose, after the Deathstalker came back, your quick thinking gave you the chance to execute a plan to deal with it in just a few moments. For that I applaud you." Glynda said with both hands behind her back.

Ruby gushed around and Weiss felt proud. The rest were the same. However, nothing really lasts forever.

"However," she said quickly and sternly. "All of you failed to kill it the first time. If this were a real life threatening situation without me here to save you, one if not more would have a letter sent to their parents explaining that they died because the Grimm played dead and killed one of you when you had your back turned to it." Now she sounded agitated.

All the happiness seeped from Ruby and the rest as they took the verbal assault head on. Every truth she spoke was a shot in the heart. It was like a mother getting after their children when they did something beyond stupid. Weiss was embarrassed. Ruby felt like it was the end of the world. Nora was… Nora. Yang was tugging on her collar with a nervous smile. Ren remained stoic, listening to what she was saying and Blake… Blake was just Blake.

Glynda facepalmed. "As much as I would like to berate you for much longer, this served as a good lesson for all of you." She looked at the students. "The Grimm may be mindless, however, with enough time they will learn and adapt. The Deathstalker was an example of that. So in a way this served you well. And congratulations. You are all now alumni of Beacon Academy." A small smile replaced her frown.

"Yeah!" They all celebrated together minus the cat faunus who began to walk towards the doors.

"Your evaluations will be given to you in paper once classes start. In the meantime, all of you head back to the auditorium. There you will wait for the rest of the students and then everyone will be given further instructions." With that she began to walk away. Weiss following just behind her.

Soon she was followed by the rest.

Ruby felt relieved that she passed initiation. "Man, that was hard. I felt like I was going to die!"

"Don't worry Rubes, it was just a Deathstalker. I'm pretty sure there's going to be bigger and worse Grimm to beat up" Yang said wrapping and arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah, what she said!" Nora said, joining the conversation.

Ren appeared next to Nora with a smile.

Ruby beamed. She was glad to have made friends here in Beacon. She was a bit worried that she wouldn't have friends. Speaking of friends!

"Oh, now we're just missing Jaune! Hope he's doing okay." Ruby said.

Glynda stopped in her tracks for a bit. If the students were to pay attention, they would have noticed her hand grip tightly. Clenching tightly enough that with just a bit more strength, blood would have seeped through. She breathed out and unclenched her fist. The thought of the Necromancer brought unpleasant memories to surface.

"Are you okay, Ms. Goodwitch?" Weiss noticed her distress but Glynda quickly hid it with her usual stern look.

"Yes, thank you for asking. Now all of you head towards the auditorium. I will be reporting to Ozpin now. Have a good day." Once they were out into the hallways she turned left and walked away while the students walked in the other direction.

Now they would wait for the others to finish.

* * *

Pyrrha narrowly dodged another strike from Port. Despite his big size, he was still fast. She wondered how much he was actually holding back. Many have claimed that she was as strong as veterans but that was false. Her proof was right in front of her.

She jumped backwards away from an uppercut strike. Port easily closed the distance and used the momentum from his first strike to give another uppercut. It barely scratched Pyrrha's chest plate. Pyrrha knew that if things keep going like this, he will soon hit a blow that would put her out of commission.

Knowing that she was going to be stuck like this if she was defending all the time, she started thinking of a hit and run tactic she can use like she had done previously. She just needed to stop him if he were to hit the ground once more like before.

She dodged another strike and deflected it with her spear to at least try and throw him off his rhythm. It worked only for a second but that was all she needed. She vanished and appeared behind him. She struck him hard, backed away, and then vanished. Keeping her distance was one thing she needed because one thing she knew about Port was that he was unpredictable. He could immediately change this match in his favor. That is why she needed to strike fast and hard while avoiding the possible chance of him getting the best of her.

Once again, she vanished after striking his knee, back flipped and landed some distance away.

'_I need more speed,' _she thought

Pyrrha crouched down on the ground as far as she could without touching it. The muscles in her legs hardened. She shot forward as fast as an arrow or maybe even faster. Port went for a horizontal swing but missed as she jumped over him. Within that moment she landed five blows. Some on his shoulders and one on the side of his head.

The sound of metal hitting flesh filled the room. Pyrrha landed and began to attack again. She was constantly getting behind him. Port would try and predict where she would strike next and swing his axe in that direction only to hit nothing.

'_I can do this!_' Pyrrha thought. If she could just continue like this for a bit longer, she could win. Pyrrha appeared in front of Port and landed two blows to his right knee and his hands. The axe fell from his palms. Pyrrha mentally celebrated. She vanished and appeared behind him. As soon as the spear was about to connect. It stopped. '_What?_'

What she didn't realize was the hand that gripped the tip of the spear. Port had caught her strike. This was bad. Without any warning, Port twisted his body forward along with the spear. Pyrrha who was holding on to the other end was swung forward. Port swung down with as much force as he could. Pyrrha who had yet to let go hit the ground hard. Cracks formed underneath her. The air in her lungs were blown out, eyes widened. She couldnt breath. She didn't realize she let go of her spear, she was just trying to gulp in as much air as she could. Instincts kicked in once again and she dodged a vertical slash from Port's axe. She rolled until she was a few meters away, trying to catch her breath. She was gasping. Slowly she began to stand. She wobbled a bit but managed to stay upright, clutching her stomach.

She noticed that she no longer had her spear. Port had it in one hand. Just her luck. Port then threw the spear behind him to the other side of the arena. Pyrrha sighed. Yup. She had a feeling he was going to do that. She needed to get to her spear, fast.

Pyrrha's breathing was almost back to normal. She looked to Port and then the spear. She felt her sweat run down her face. A drop fell to the floor.

She charged. Instead of going through him, she took advantage of the wide arena and went around him. Port chased after her, but she would make it to her spear before he can get to her. Just when she thought she had a chance; instinct made her jump to the left and saw the axe pass by her and land next to the spear. Pyrrha looked behind her to see Port just a few feet away. She panicked and rushed to her spear. She grabbed it and tried to bring it up, but it wouldn't budge. The axe somehow locked the spear in place.

Port didn't throw the axe to only stop her but to also trap her weapon. She laughed a bit at the unbelievable circumstances. She turned around to see Port above her crouched form. Pyrrha's eyes widened when she saw him pull back one of his arms. She panicked once again and raised both her arms to shield her. A large fist connected with two arms covered in bronze armor. The force made Pyrrha's arms tremble with large amounts of pain. She took on the full force of Conqueror head on. Her sight was getting hazy. It took her a second to realize that she was pushed down into the ground. There was a small crater and cracks that spread around her. Her arms went limp and fell next to her.

She was breathing heavily. Eyes closed. For the first time in a long time, she was defeated. No… she was destroyed. She knew that if it was a fight to the death. She would have been dead in the first minute. Pyrrha looked to the side to see Port stand next to her.

"Well wasn't that fun! Quite the match, wouldn't you say!" Her only response was a barely audible groan. "Ha, that's the spirit!"

Port helped Pyrrha up from the ground. She felt like her body was on fire. "That _was_ quite a match." She said with a small smile.

Port let her go once she was able to stand on her own. "You did good with your hit and run tactic, however, in time you became predictable. You would appear in front then reappear behind. Jumping in the air was also another reason why I was able to catch on. While in the air, you only have your momentum going one way. Since you jumped over me, you would obviously land behind me. Unless you have a way to change direction in midair, your opponents will catch on to your combat style." Port spoke seriously.

"Grimm fight differently than people. Grimm are mindless, their one and only goal is to kill. People however, think, and overcome obstacles. They analyze. Watch. Adapt." Port said pulling out his axe and spear. He tossed the spear back to Pyrrha.

"My, you did do a number on my knees and shoulders! Such an old man like me can't take as much!" Port laughed.

"Um… sorry," Pyrrha said nervously.

"No need to apologize Ms. Nikos! How about we start heading out, I'm sure you would like to see your friends again, correct?" Port asked.

Pyrrha nodded happily.

"Very well. If they are done, then you will probably see them in the auditorium where all the students who have passed initiation will be." Port said making his way to the door.

Pyrrha followed but not before turning back. She blanched. They left the whole room in ruins. She whispered a small sorry to the room and made her way back to Port.

Outside in the hall, they said their farewells and walked in opposite directions.

* * *

**Stats:**

**[Necromancer]**

**Jaune Arc: Lvl. 23**

**HP: [765/1150]**

**MP: [4825/5000]**

**POW: [C278] **

**RES: [D112] **

**SPD: [C378] **

**MAG: [B524] **

**WILL: [B467]**

**Abilities:**

**[Call of the Dead]: Attempts to raise dead body as loyal servant. Have to be used within 15 minutes of targets death. If target was more than 5 levels higher than Necromancer, chance of success diminish sharply with each level.**

* * *

**Well that was the new chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! Man is this year going to be stressful as fuck! But whatever, I managed to make it this far. Remember to leave comments or critiques. I really enjoy reading them. If you have any questions just PM me!**

**Ugh, now I gotta go buy some bedsheets and what not for the dorms. The early adult life sucks. I wish I was a child again… eh. But this is all to pursue my 3D animation career so that I can animate an Original Story of mine that I'm working on.**

**Well anyways, I'll see you guys next month (Hopefully every week in the future!)**

**Thanlok out!**

* * *

**Next Update: February 22**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! One-thousand followers! Never have I thought that I would even have that many at all to begin with! I am so glad that all of you stuck around for this story and hopefully stay along for the rest of the ride! To celebrate I will announce the first follower of this story as a thank you! And also second and third.**

**Arrogant Comprehender! ArcticFox11 was second and Calmhatred was third. Thank you!**

**Now it has been another month and I am back in school… and moving out of town seemed a bit hard. I still get a bit homesick every now and then. Still yet to make new friends but eh, I'll make some along the way.**

**Welcome to the next chapter of Necromancer! It kind of sucks that a chapter comes out every month so what I am going to be doing is publishing two chapters in a month and maybe in a few months I'll get it down to one chapter every week depending on how it goes on my end.**

**Hope you all enjoy chapter nine!**

**Also the new cover page was something I drew and I hope you like it! Didn't want to stick with something made by another person and using it without permission. Hence why I decided to draw my own. Still getting the hang of drawing, I still got a long way to go though. I'll probably add more detail to it later on with more experience but this will do for now.**

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes to see the Beowulf stand in front of him, proud and tall. He smiled at the new companion. The Beowulf knelt down on all its fours. Jaune reached out and started to pet its snout. It huffed in acceptance. Jaune got close and then began to scratch around it.

"Nice to have you in the team." Jaune said looking into the bright light of its eyes. He was calm and at peace until a voice rang out.

"What!?" Startled, he turned around to see that the sudden shout came from Tsune. Jaune was completely scared now. Who knew following instructions can get you in trouble? Tsune had a look of disbelief. So did a few others but they preferred if Tsune answered for them.

"That… That's not… Oobleck, just what the hell is this!" Tsunes head snapped towards Oobleck.

Oobleck continued to look forward. "It is Necromancy."

"Bullshit! I've seen what a Necromancer can do but this… this isn't… this!" She turned to Jaune. "How can you do that!?" She asked in bewilderment.

Jaune began to panic. '_Is this not what a Necromancer is supposed to do?_' His mind swirled trying to come up with an answer. He wanted to say something but his mouth was not budging. What could he say? This was all he knew about himself. He had to play it safe.

"W-what do you m-mean?" He asked slowly. Hoping it was the correct response.

"Your Necromancy, what is that? Is there something you're not telling us!?" Tsune gripped her staff.

"Enough!" The voice of Oobleck boomed, it froze her in place. "Ozpin and I had seen this before hand. We too, were confused by the form his minions take. At first Ozpin had the idea of introducing what we call 'Cursed' classes within Beacon. Now. Now this is no longer a simple matter, Mr. Arc's Necromancy is something potentially beyond what we've encountered. You can say this is another reason as to why Ozpin wants him." Oobleck turned to Jaune. "Mr. A-... no, Jaune. Your ability as a Necromancer is one that we have never seen. Most of the time their minions are just animated corpses, and they remain in the same state they were when they died. If it was missing a limb, it would be revived without it. You however, managed to summon it in a pristine state. Not only that but unlike others, your summons take the appearance of a shadow like form when others do not. Necromancers don't do that. Well from what we have seen so far."

Jaunes mind was processing all the new information. "What!? You mean this isn't normal!?" He just wanted life to stop messing with him at this point. Both his hands were on his head. Just when he thought things were going bad. It just got worse. Would he be a target? Would they experiment on him? Jaune wanted to just go home, wrap himself in his blanket until he looked like a caterpillar and probably try and live the rest of his life as a bug. But life had other plans!

He wanted nothing more than to rip his hair out. It was tempting. "So what happens now!?"

"Calm down Mr. Arc. Right now you will be showing what your class is capable of. We will gather what information we can and compare it to some of the recordings we have of past confrontations. If there are similarities, we can safely assume that your Necromancy is just visually different than others. One thing for sure that we can cross out is the state that they are revived in. That is probably the only thing that separates you from other Necromancers." Oobleck said. He knew that Jaune was without a doubt different, but what they didn't know was how much.

"Great, just great." Jaune shook his head. "So what now? Do I still continue with initiation?"

"Yes, we will begin the next part of your initiation. This time, you will have only your summon fight another Beowulf to see whether you summon is as strong as a regular Beowulf. We need to verify if reviving them can give them a boost in strength and speed." Oobleck said.

"Okay." Jaune said. He looked over to his revived Beowulf. He reached out a hand and touched its snout. "Okay buddy, you're going to do great." He smiled.

"Are you ready Mr. Arc? For the next part of your initiation?" Oobleck asked, making eye contact with the boy. Jaune nodded. "Very well." Oobleck looked out to one of the professors and nodded.

In a minute, another cage was presented to him holding a Beowulf inside. It started to bang against the cage vigorously. This Beowulf was more aggressive than the first for sure. Oobleck looked towards Jaune once again to confirm if he was ready. Jaune simply nodded. Oobleck raised his hand to confirm that he was ready.

The cage began to open starting from the bottom. Immediately, the Beowulf inside ducked and tried to claw its way out forcefully. As soon as the cage was one third open, it came out. If there was one thing that Jaune knew is that this Beowulf would tear him to pieces if he went up against it in the first part of his initiation. The Beowulf came at him at a fast speed that surprised him and the professors a bit. Once it covered a good amount of distance, it leaped toward Jaune with its claw swinging forward.

The claw was inches away from Jaunes face until another black blur appeared in front and swung at the Beowulf's face, sending it tumbling sideways. The Beowulf quickly got up and roared at its assailant.

Jaunes eyes were looking at the back of the Beowulf he summoned not too long ago. Still standing on its both legs, it let out a roar that rivaled its opponent. It crouched down on all fours and let out another roar.

"Okay, I need you to immobilize it first. Tear off one of its limbs when you get the chance. Since this is initiation I won't be able to join you in the fight. Sorry," Jaune said looking at his own Beowulf. The Beowulf turned its head a bit to look at Jaune. It nodded. "Alright."

The other Beowulf that was launched not too long ago began to run towards Jaune. "You got this." Jaune assured his summon as it looked back to the other Beowulf and also began to charge. The Beowulf jumped and aimed for the neck of his summon. The other one saw this and instead of stopping, it ran faster. As soon as it cut the distance short, it jumped and hit the Beowulf in its chest. The momentum from both Beowulf sent them tumbling in different directions. The regular Beowulf struggled a bit to get up from the sudden attack. Jaunes Beowulf quickly got up and ran toward the other one. It brought its claw up high and in a wide arc, slammed it into the Beowulf head. The Beowulf's head came crashing down into the hard floor.

The force of the impact sent a small tremor through the floor. The professors backed away a few steps in surprise. It was clear that Jaune's Beowulf was stronger than a regular grimm.

The grimm was dazed by the hit it received. It stumbled as it was trying to get up from the ground. Just as it was about to get a hold of itself, it felt a sharp pain on its left leg. The Beowulf pushed forward only to stumble onto the floor head first. Once it shook off its stunned state, it realized that it had a missing leg. The beast roared in pain. It looked around and its eyes landed on Jaune's summon with the leg in its jaws.

It let the limb fall from its jaws, before charging at the injured Beowulf. The injured beast attempted to jump at it with its only leg left. It failed to make the jump and instead hit the ground. The summoned Beowulf jumped to the side while the grimm slid forward from its jump. Quickly, it slammed both of its claws down on the injured Beowulf. It crushed most of the back as it put pressure. The Beowulf released a low roar. In seconds, the Beowulf felt a new sensation around its neck until it felt a jaw clamp down. Its attempts at roaring loudly were crushed. The shadow like Beowulf had a strong grip on its neck. It slowly started to stand on both of its feet. Its legs trembled a bit but was able to stand with the Beowulf's neck in its jaws.

The professors were left speechless. The brutality at which Jaunes Beowulf attacked the other one was baffling. Did the boy order his Beowulf to attack it in such a way? Questions were crossing their minds by the second. They thought the battle was over until Jaune's Beowulf began to move again.

The shadow Beowulf began to twist its waist and with all its strength, flipped the Beowulf in its jaws over and slammed it into the ground. They all heard a loud snap indicating that Jaune's Beowulf snapped the others' neck on impact. Slowly it let go of its prey and made its way to Jaune on all fours. Jaune reached out his hand and rubbed its head. "Good job, but you didn't need to be that brutal." Jaune said looking a bit frightened by the spectacle. He let out a nervous laugh as he continued to caress the top of its head.

"Why did you make your Beowulf do that?" Jaune turned to the source of the voice. His eyes landed on Peach whose legs were trembling a bit. She was afraid for sure. Jaune felt his heart churn a bit. He looked back to his Beowulf.

"I didn't. All I did was order it to kill, anything else was just the Beowulf itself." Jaune said petting the beast.

"But you are the one controlling it, no? What do you mean by 'the Beowulf itself'". Tsune interjected. It seemed like she didn't trust his word. Obviously, she was a medic. She was supposed to save lives while Jaune was the one taking lives just so that he can use them to do his bidding.

"W-what I mean is that I just give them the order to kill. They just do what they can to kill it. Is that not what Necromancers are supposed to do?" Jaune didn't want to be questioned for every little thing, however, if he were to join Beacon then this was necessary.

"We are not sure. Up until now, we always assumed that undead are just mindless puppets, and every action they take is the result of direct order from the Necromancer. Is that not how it works?" Tsune asked a bit more calmly. The last thing Jaune wanted was to piss her off with the wrong answer. He had enough people hating him at the moment.

"No, like I said. All I do is tell them what to do and they find a way to do it on their own, you know?" Jaune said. He was sure that was how it worked. It had always been like that. For him anyways.

Tsune was lost in thought, so were the other professors. '_Is this really their first time knowing about a Necromancer?_' Jaune thought.

Oobleck broke the silence, "Perhaps it is best if we begin with his next part of initiation. Mr. Arc, this is the last part of your initiation. We will pit you against a far stronger opponent. Your job is to kill it alongside your… perhaps 'Shadow's' would be an appropriate term for them. Summon all that you have to help you overcome this challenge. We will intervene if the fight becomes too dangerous, again, this opponent is far stronger so there is no repercussions for failing to defeat it." Oobleck said, giving Jaune very basic instructions.

'_Okay, gotta make sure to summon all except one… all except one,_' Jaune looked down to the floor. He had no choice but to give it his all.

Jaune took in a few breaths. He reached his hand out once again and began to summon the others. He felt pressure on his head, probably because he was summoning almost all of them at the same time. He could feel his magic being consumed slowly. Five more puddles of blackness appeared on the floor. Four of them were the same size while the other was smaller. Out of the smallest one, a small nevermore flew out and flew around the arena. The rest happen to also be Beowulfs. Jaune opened his eyes to see five Beowulfs in total including the one he recently obtained. He felt the small nevermore land on his shoulder. Jaune caressed it when it began to nudge his face. Jaune quickly looked around to see if the last one was summoned and let out a breath of relief when he didn't see it.

The professors had looks of awe and nervousness. Despite mostly proving that he wouldn't do any harm, they were still wary of him. Oobleck only smiled. He then gestured to one of the professors to bring in the next grimm Jaune would be facing.

"Before you begin Mr. Arc." Jaune quickly turned to see a sword tossed to him. He fumbled and the sword fell to the ground. He quickly got it and felt the blood rush to his face. He heard a snort coming from the small professor. Peach covered her face with her papers and let out a small sorry.

Jaune scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He then turned around to the sound of metal and flesh pounding against each other with animalistic grunts.

Another cage was brought out. This time it was bigger than the previous ones. Jaune gulped. This was most certainly going to be harder.

At first glance, Jaune could see dents made from within the cage. Inside of the cage was probably the largest one he has ever seen. An Alpha Beowulf. _'Ah shit,_' Jaune mentally cursed. He could already see that it was aggravated from being in the cage for too long. It then began to sniff the room. It sensed fear. The cage opened slowly. The Alpha Beowulf carefully got out and began to look at its surroundings. It then noticed the professors on the sideline. It knew that if it went after them, it would get killed in an instant. It then turned its head forward and its eyes landed on Jaune. It sensed his fear. It licked its jaws. If it were going to die, it wouldn't with an empty stomach. Before it could take another step, it stopped.

Jaune noticed the halt the grimm took. Jaune's shadows walked slowly and were now aligned with him, side by side. Jaune smiled at the sudden action. He didn't order them to move yet. Strange.

The grimm took this as a challenge. It gave out a roar loud enough to make Jaune cover his ears and drop his sword. The shadows immediately jumped in a defensive line in front of Jaune. The grimm took this moment to attack, thinking that it can easily bypass the wall of shadow like grimm. That was its first mistake. Rather than scattering, all but one jumped up to meet the grimm in mid air. The shadow that did not, grabbed Jaune by the end of his coat and threw him out of the way. The grimm and shadows all fell in a pile. Biting, scratching, they tried to bring it down in the little tangled brawl they had but the Alpha burst from the piled, grabbed one of the shadows and threw it across the arena.

The other ones were getting their arms ripped off, however, as soon as it tore off a limb, it would slowly regrow with a black aura surrounding the missing appendage.

Jaune quickly stood up and felt his magic being consumed with every hit his shadows were taking. He then saw the sword right under the whole brawl against the grimm and once again came up with a stupid idea.

He could see his shadows struggling to take down the grimm. They kept striking at its legs but the grimm had a lot of muscles so cutting through it would be difficult. The grimm grabbed one of the shadows by its snout and bottom jaw, and ripped the shadow in half. The shadow disappeared in a black mist only to reform a few feet away from the battle.

Jaune had to get into the fight before his magic ran out. He could see his sword now underneath the grimm. '_Alright, here we go!_' Jaune sprinted towards the brawl while keeping his upper body low.

The grimm noticed Jaune coming fast into the battle. It decided to at least try and take him down before going for the shadows. It bit down on the neck of one of the shadows that was biting into the grimms arm and bit its head off. The grimm decided to deal with the ones attacking its leg later.

As soon as Jaune neared the grimm, he saw that the grimm swung at him with its left claws while dragging the shadows biting on its legs, pulling and clawing. Before the claw could make it to Jaune's face, the shadow from earlier that was thrown, jumped and bit down on its hand. The grimm recoiled in anger and pain. Jaune slid under the grimm and grabbed his sword and immediately rolled to the side to avoid an incoming step from the beast. Jaune reached out his hand and a jaw clamped down on his sleeve and pulled him out.

As soon as Jaune made it out, his shadows all backed away. The grimm that was struggling roared in anger. Jaune could feel the roar ripple through him. Looking at it again, the grimm had scars and missing bone armor from all of the biting and tearing his shadows did. There were bite marks that were half torn and some chunks that were bitten off. Turns out his shadows did manage to do a hell of a lot of damage. It then stood up on both of its legs.

Its chest was decorated with claw marks. If Jaune had to be honest, the thing looked a hell of a lot scarier. It stood tall growling while steam came from its mouth.

* * *

The professors continued to watch the spectacle. As much as they did not like the Necromancer, they were fascinated by the way the shadows worked against the grimm. In Jaune's perspective it would have been hard to notice but from a spectator's view, it was something else. They were able to notice how the Shadows made sure to keep the grimm's limbs busy. Every time one was torn away, another would instantly jump in. That's how they were working together. The shadow that was previously thrown was substituted by another that was waiting for an opening. Not to mention how they instantly put themselves in front of Jaune when the grimm roared.

Oobleck continued to look with a studious expression. He noticed that the boy was fatigued but not at the point of collapse. He theorized that Jaune wouldn't usually summon all of them at once. That was one of the things he needed to help Jaune with for sure. A Necromancer uses most of their magic to summon and have to have a strong mind in order to deal with several summons at once.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden silence. He looked up and saw that they were getting ready for one last confrontation. Oobleck decided to leave his thoughts for another time.

* * *

Jaune gulped with his sword ready in front of him. His shadows were also ready in a low stance. The grimm trembled with rage. It let out another ear-piercing roar but Jaune was ready for that for he covered his ears. The grimm rushed towards Jaune and his shadows, but not before a small nevermore cut off its charge. The nevermore began to scratch at its eyes and pierce with its beak. Its sharp feathers were also cutting through the grimms skin. It roared in annoyance, trying to swat the nevermore from its face.

Jaune took this opportunity to charge. "Let's go." Jaune charged first and the rest followed. He quickly closed the distance and with his sword, swung right in between its thigh and leg. The cut was not deep enough but the ones that were only able to cut through were his shadows. A shadow clawed the same area Jaune just cut and nearly cut through the whole leg. The grimm noticed and prioritized killing the shadows first.

A shadow jumped at the grimm but the grimm grabbed it by the head and slammed it on the ground. Another shadow came from behind and jumped on its back, biting into flesh and bone. The grimm howled in pain. It grabbed the one on its back and swung it over its body in an arc and slammed it into the ground. It now had two shadows pinned down only for them to disintegrate and slowly reform themselves a few feet away.

Jaune continued to slash at its tendons and have his shadows follow up on his attack while felt his magic dropping faster. He probably only had three minutes max.

Jaune mentally ordered his shadows to immobilize it and pin it down. All the heads perked up and slowly nodded in confirmation. The grimm was charged from all sides. The two behind the grimm crashed into the back of the legs and the other three charged from the front, dropping the grimm on its back. The grimms leg that was barely holding on was then torn off by one of the shadows. The shadow threw its torn leg away and proceeded to help the others in immobilizing it.

The Alpha Beowulf roared in pain. It managed to bring its right arm with the shadow still biting on it and swung it toward the shadow that was latched on its left arm. Both shadows collided and turned to ash and reappeared in seconds from head to toe. The grimm noticed to find that the boy was missing in the battle. Just as it turned its head around it felt a weight on its chest.

Jaune looked down at the beast and jammed his sword straight through its chest. The grimm roared and swung its claws at the boy with what little strength remained only for both arms to be pinned down at the last second by the shadows. Jaune pulled out his sword and stabbed down again. The beast thrashed around but did not have any more strength to use against the shadows. Slowly it started to stop until the only moving thing was its breathing chest. It went up and down in a slow rhythm. Jaune stepped off and landed next to its face.

The grimms head slowly turned to him. Red glowing eyes met with blue glowing eyes. They both stared at each other for a few seconds until the grimm, with its last bit of energy, attempted to kill Jaune with its jaws. It would have been successful if not for the shadow that stabbed its claws right through its head and smashed down on the floor.

The Alpha Beowulf was defeated.

Jaune felt like his body was on fire. Everything hurt. He let himself fall on his butt while breathing in as much air as he could. His shadows began to fade away into dust. He gave a small thanks and continued to try and normalize his breathing.

"Okay… I'm… done for… the day." Jaune said between breaths. His eyes reverted back to normal. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Judging by how calm the touch felt, he knew it was Oobleck.

"Congratulations Mr. Arc. You are now a student of Beacon Academy." Oobleck patted Jaune's back for reassurance.

The rest of the professors stood by the sidelines. Tsune still had a look of uncertainty etched in her face. After all, no matter how the boy acted and cared, it still did not change the fact that he had to rely on the enslavement of the dead. Peach looked like maybe giving the boy a chance would be beneficial to his persona. Last thing they needed was another Roman Torchwick.

Oobleck offered a hand to Jaune. He clasped it and lifted onto his feet. "Seems like that was a close call, don't you think?" Oobleck said.

"Yeah, very." Jaune looked back at the Alpha Beowulf he killed. "Hey you wouldn't mind if I take that, right?" He said pointing at the Alpha Beowulf.

The sudden question caught Oobleck and the rest off guard. It was as if he was asking 'are you gonna eat that?' Oobleck could only look at the boy in bewilderment.

* * *

**Stats:**

**[Necromancer]**

**Jaune Arc: Lvl. 23**

**HP: [615/1150]**

**MP: [651/5000]**

**POW: [C278] [+38]**

**RES: [D112] [+21]**

**SPD: [C378] [+29]**

**MAG: [B524] [+91]**

**WILL: [B467] [+75]**

**Abilities:**

**[Call of the Dead]: Attempts to raise dead body as loyal servant. Have to be used within 15 minutes of targets death. If target was more than 5 levels higher than Necromancer, chance of success diminishes sharply with each level.**

* * *

**Well that was chapter nine guys! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, I wanted to point out that the professors don't hate Jaune, they are just uncertain and paranoid about him. It was not my intention to make them hateful towards him but looking back I think I should have been more careful on their reactions.**

**Honestly, I was just going to wing it with this story and hope for the best but thanks to my beta reader, I was able to get a good look at how I want to move the plot along. I am still having a bit of issues with the second half of the story, but I'll deal with it when we get there.**

**Anyways! Once again, thank you for reading! Leave a comment or critique if you want! And with that I'll see you all next time!**

**Thanlok out!**

* * *

**Next Update: March 7**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there guys! Up with a new chapter and hope you enjoy! So far the semester is great, stressful but great. **

**Now that I am posting bi-weekly, it is a lot harder to make a schedule. But don't worry, the chapters will still come bi-weekly. And I don't know if it was the best decision but I also recently started to work on a 3D animated series with a few others and I am in charge of creating the creatures, it's so cool!**

**So far we are just creating concept art and modeling the finished drawings. Damn, never knew that it was this hard. But I will probably let you know when the first video will be up. Don't expect it so soon since we just started last week. But I'll probably keep you updated if you are interested. Also it was an idea of mine that was incorporated. Story, characters, and the rest are from the whole team.**

**And to the guest who shared the thoughts on the story (probably one of the longest reviews), thank you! Don't worry if you sound harsh, everything you said was most likely true. Now I am trying to make sure I have a direct approach in which the story is headed. And like I said previously, any criticism or review, bad or good, I take it into consideration. Except trolls and luckily haven't had a problem with ****those.**

**Well with that out of the way, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby and the rest waited in the auditorium. She was glad to have passed initiation, it was also great to make new friends on the first day. Excluding Weiss and Blake for they were not to be seen with them any more. '_Huh… they must've left._'

Right now they were sitting in a circle, cross-legged on the floor. Nora was telling a story about her 'Great Adventures', with Ren correcting every exaggerated detail Nora said. Almost an hour had gone by since they finished. There were still students coming back from initiation, but the number was getting smaller and smaller.

Yang laid down with her hands behind her head trying to rest up a bit. Ruby joined the conversation between Nora and Ren. "Wouldn't it be awesome to see him just summon an army behind him and say 'I won't let you hurt my friends,' with a serious face and magically get a power up out of nowhere and boom! Beats the bad guys!" Nora exclaimed, mimicking Jaune's voice with his supposedly line.

"Nora, I think that is a bit too idealistic." Ren said.

"Whatever!" Nora put her hand in Ren's face as if to say 'talk to the hand.' Ren shook his head with a small smile.

Ruby was impatient. She already wanted to see Jaune and ask him how initiation went. Yang at the moment was still tired and just wanted to take a quick nap. "I'm just glad the initiation is over. Now we can just focus on the learning part… ugh, learning."

Nora went from chipper to devastated. "No! Anything but learning!"

"Nora, everything that we do is a product of learning." Ren said with a straight face.

Nora grabbed Ren's shoulders and began to shake him. "But this is different Ren! This… is… different! We're actually going to have to study! Study! I should have let that Deathstalker get the upper hand."

Ruby looked from Nora to Ren.

"Don't worry, you get used to it." He said.

"I hope so." Replied Ruby.

Ruby, Nora and Ren continued to talk and try to get to know each other. Yang later woke up from her little nap to join the conversation. They had a great time talking about cool stories and all. Almost thirty minutes have gone by and still no sign of the last member of their group.

"Oh man, how long is Jaune going to take!" Ruby was already bored waiting for not only Jaune but also the Headmaster.

"Easy there Rubes, probably just finishing up something with the professors. I mean he did do his with a lot of professors." Yang said. She was too busy looking around for anything interesting. As soon as she looked to the entrance of the auditorium, she spotted a mop of blond hair. "Hey speak of the devil." Yang said pointing at the entrance.

Ruby beamed with excitement. "Hey Jaune! Over here!" She began to wave her hands in the air. It took Jaune a second to find out where they were because of all the people walking around. As soon as he saw them, he began to make his way over.

Ruby's expression went from happy to horrified the moment all of Jaune came into view. Lacerations, ripped coat, disheveled hair, and to make things even "better" he was also limping his way over.

"Oh dang, looks like Blondie really took a beating." Yang said looking at Jaune make his way towards them.

"Hey guys." Jaune said sitting down next to the group. Then he just collapsed on his back with loud groan. "How'd it go?"

"How'd it go? How'd it go with you!? You look like you just faced an Alpha and barely came out alive!" Nora exclaimed. Jaune laughed a bit.

"Actually, I did just happen to face an Alpha and barely come out alive." Jaune said.

"What!" Ruby shrieked.

"Awesome!" Nora screamed.

"Don't worry about it, they made me use my Necromancy against it. So in a way it was easier… but definitely hard. I've already used up all my magic and my head is killing me." Jaune said with his palms rubbing his eyes. "So how did it go?"

"It was awesome, we were like BAM and then SWOOSH and then we hacked and slashed that thing like there was no tomorrow!" Nora happily replied. Jaune stared at her for a moment.

"We did fine." Ren summarized. Jaune nodded.

"Tch, party poopers." Nora pouted as she crossed her arms.

The group chuckled at Nora. Soon they were all conversing with one another. Jaune was finishing explaining how he managed to defeat the Alpha Beowulf. Ruby and Nora were beaming. So transfixed in his story, they were unaware of footsteps approaching their circle.

"Um… hello!" The new voice made everyone turn to the source. Jaune's eyes widened. Standing over them was none other than Pyrrha. She bent down a bit with her hand clasped behind her.

"Oh, hey Pyrrha!" Jaune greeted. Pyrrha smiled.

"Hello again, Jaune." Pyrrha replied. At this point the whole group was staring at them. Yang was the first to speak up.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, I know we saw each other when we were picked out but… how do you two know each other enough to talk," Yang asked. She was just as confused as the rest. Since when did blondie have the time to talk to Pyrrha?

"Once we were separated, Pyrrha and I, along with the professors began to make our way towards our arenas where we took our initiation. On the way, we talked and… that's about it." Jaune said trying to remember what happened.

"That was very much it. Afterwards, Jaune invited me to hang out with all of you… unless… you know… you want me to go," Pyrrha said awkwardly.

"Nonsense!" Nora shouted. "The more the merrier!"

"Yeah!" Ruby shouted along with her.

"Well then, you're stuck with us!" Yang exclaimed.

Ren simply gave her a small welcome. Jaune noticed that Pyrrha looked… happier than when he first spoke to her. Maybe this was a good thing for her just as it was a good thing for him. He looked towards Ruby and the rest.

Friends. Something that he always strived for. And to get them the first day. Jaune chuckled a bit about how lucky he can be. He just wished he had this earlier in life. Jaune was accustomed to being avoided by not only kids his age, but also adults. And to actually have friends to talk to… was a nice feeling.

"Are you okay Jaune?" Ruby asked, noticing that he was zoning out.

"Y-yeah, don't worry about it. Just thinking about something, that's all," he said.

The group continued to chat with each other. Pyrrha listening to Nora rambling about her exaggerated adventure… again. Ren conversing with Jaune, Yang, and Ruby about their combat styles and preferred weapons. Suddenly, the entire auditorium started to get quiet. Jaune looked up to see that all the professors, including the Headmaster entered the auditorium and made their way to the stage. Once all the professors were lined up side by side. Ozpin stepped forward and began to speak.

"Good afternoon everyone. All of you who stand in this room have demonstrated the potential to continue moving forward in the face of uncertainty. The will to overcome your fears and press on in the darkest of times. To all of you, congratulations." He said. "I will put it bluntly, there were some during initiation who have met an unfortunate end. Those who have fallen to the Grimm. Let us please have a moment of silence for the fallen." There was a cold air through the entire auditorium. Everyone stood up and looked down in silence.

Jaune just stared at the ground. He wasn't aware that people would die before the first day of Beacon. He didn't think anyone was going to die but… the strong live and the weak die. No. That wasn't it. That kind of philosophy didn't seem right to Jaune. They were just… unfortunate. To him it felt unfair that he got special treatment but couldn't deny that he was a special case. He would just have to move on. He can't let the deaths of random strangers hold him back.

He looked to the side to see Ruby also with a solemn look on her face. Her eyes looked at Jaune's. Jaune sent her a small smile, hoping that it would at least help her. She returned a small smile to him assuring him that she was fine. On the side Yang just eyed the small interaction and turned back down to the floor. After almost a minute Ozpin began to speak once again.

"Thank you. Now that everything has been settled, each of you who have passed initiation will be given a lodging where you will also be given basic necessities." Ozpin stated. "Classes will begin tomorrow. Lunch will be prepared in about an hour, so take the time to get acquainted with each other. That is all and once again congratulations. " With that Ozpin and the professors made their way off the stage.

Jaune let out a sigh. He then felt a hand landed on his shoulder and turned to see Pyrrha with a worried expression. "Are you doing okay? You seem a bit down."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just… didn't expect anyone to die, that's all." Jaune said. Pyrrha nodded, understanding what he meant.

"As sad as it may seem, there is little we can do. We can't bring back the dead even if we wanted to." She spoke. Jaune raised an eyebrow at her.

It took a few seconds to click into Pyrrha's head and she blushed with embarrassment. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you or anything!" She quickly said, Jaune let out a small chuckle.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He smiled. Today was a tough day for him and the rest of his friends. But at the same time he was looking forward to tomorrow. He wondered how things would actually go considering that he may or may not participate with other students in combat training. Luckily the rest would just be paperwork and tests… Jaune was having second thoughts now.

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby called out.

Jaune turned to see her walk and stop in front of him. "What's up?"

"Let's all walk to the cafeteria and eat together! Yang and the rest agreed. After eating, we are also thinking of walking to the dorms together!" She said. Ruby looked at Jaune with hopeful eyes. Hoping that he would agree. Jaune looked to the side to see Yang and the rest by the exit. Nora was once again waving dramatically to get their attention. He smiled.

"Yeah, sure! That actually sounds good. Man, today was tough. Hopefully the rest of Beacon is easier… never mind, I just jinxed it." Jaune said scratching the back of his nape.

Jaune noticed from the corner of his eye Pyrrha standing there just unaware of what to do. "Are you coming too Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha looked at him with a hint of surprise and a smile crept up her face. "That would be grand!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Exclaimed Ruby. Jaune and the rest of the group started to make their way towards the cafeteria.

* * *

After eating lunch in the cafeteria, they were all given keys to their dorm rooms. Each with their designated floor number and room number. As soon as the group got their keys, they began to make their way toward the dormitories. Along the way they all made conversation amongst each other.

"So what should we do tomorrow after class, huh?" Nora asked with her hands behind her head while taking exaggerated steps forward. The group made it to the building in which they would all stay, however they all had to find their rooms since they were going to stay in single rooms.

"Oh oh! I know! Let's all hang out in someone's room! We can all bring food and talk about ourselves!" Ruby exclaimed. Nora smiled and shook her head up and down. Yang shrugged with a smile on her face. Ren nodded. Pyrrha also nodded with a smile on her face.

"Well then, looks like it's decided then," Jaune said. "But, who's room are we going to tomorrow?"

"How about yours?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah, Jaune's room tomorrow!" Shouted Ruby, pumping a fist in the air alongside Nora.

"Wait, I haven't ev-" Jaune tried to protest, only to have Yang and Ren grip his shoulders with one hand each on one side.

"Once Ruby decides on something, it's pretty hard to change her mind. Sorry blondie, just gotta roll with it in the end!" Yang said patting Jaune's left shoulder while grinning at his misfortune.

"Nora is quite the same to be honest. My condolences," Ren said, patting Jaune's right shoulder. Although, Jaune wondered if the small smile on his face really meant he was sorry. Jaune would get back at him one way or another.

"Wow, thanks," Jaune sarcastically replied. Pyrrha just giggled at the spectacle.

Jaune sighed. "Anyways, we kinda have to go to sleep already. It's literally eight hours from class right now. Best we get some sleep now, or we will be late to class."

"Boo, party pooper!" Nora said.

"Jaune is right Nora, it's best if we all head to sleep. We will see each other tomorrow," Ren said. "I wish you all a goodnight." Ren bowed then turned around and proceeded to make his way towards his room.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Nora shouted and ran after him. "Night everyone!"

Jaune and the rest just watched as they turned around the corner rather than going up or down the building. "Huh, seems they are on the same floor as I am." Jaune said.

"Now that I look at my room number, it seems that we all might be on the same floor," Pyrrha mentioned.

"That's great! Then we can have sleepovers all the time!" Ruby said excitedly. She had stars in her eyes at the thought of sleepovers. "Oh man, I wish Nora was here to hear this!"

"I don't think everyone in our group can fit into one room, Ruby," Yang mentioned.

"Darn." Ruby pouted.

"Anyways, It's best if we all start heading to sleep now. My room is this way so I'll see you guys later." Jaune said, looking at his room number.

"Sure, it seems like Ruby and mine are in the opposite direction. We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Yang said waving goodbye to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Bye!" Ruby said, following Yang.

Jaune stood there next to Pyrrha as they both watched them go. "What room do you have?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh! I have room 2-24, what about you?" Jaune said.

"What a coincidence, my room is just right next to yours! I have room 2-25." Pyrrha said happily.

"Alright then, let's go. Wouldn't want to wake up late tomorrow," Jaune said. They both began to make their way to their rooms opposite of where the rest of the group walked.

They walked in silence, but it was a comfortable one.. As soon as they reached their rooms, Pyrrha spoke.

"It was great meeting all of you today, honestly. I was afraid that things wouldn't turn out the way I wanted it too but… I guess I was wrong." She said with a small smile on her lips. She looked towards Jaune and extended her hand. "I hope that the rest of Beacon will be the best years of my life."

Her smile. Jaune noticed that it was probably a smile she rarely showed to others. A genuine and happy smile. It made him smile too. Jaune grabbed her hand and shook. "I had the same outlook at first but…" Jaune began to think about Ruby and the rest. "I was also wrong… sort of, and I am so glad I was able to meet all of you. I also hope to have the best years of my life alongside you and the rest." Jaune blushed a little by the sudden statement but nonetheless smiled at Pyrrha.

"Have a goodnight, Pyrrha."

"You too, Jaune. I'll see you tomorrow."

They both unlocked their doors and made their way inside.

Jaune closed the door and let out a breath. Things went better for Jaune. Although he felt he didn't quite know how to interact with people, he felt that he did a pretty good job. Luckily Ruby was probably just as awkward as he was.

Looking around the room, it looked basic. A bed at the far right corner, a desk right beside it, a window that was right in front of the desk that had a great view of the entrance of Beacon. He looked to his left to see the restroom on one side and his wardrobe on the other. Honestly, the room was quite big if Jaune had to guess.

Jaune walked to the wardrobe and opened it. He found one of his bags that he most likely forgot to take off the bullhead when the little… _spectacle_ took place. He forgot to apologize to Ozpin for making him look like a fool. Jaune remembered how Ozpin and the pilot tried to pry him off of the seat. Jaune shuddered. '_How embarrassing,' _Jaune thought.

Jaune found the bag that he used last night. The one with the onesie.

"Yup, that's going at the back," he said while pushing the bag to the back of the wardrobe. Jaune took off his clothes and proceeded to change into something more comfortable. He wore a white shirt and decided to sleep in his underwear since he didn't have any proper sleepwear. Jaune made a note to go to Vale to purchase more clothes.

Jaune's attention abruptly changed when he noticed the room light up a bit. He looked outside the window to see the moon. Shattered but nonetheless beautiful. It shone bright in the night sky. He stared at it for a few seconds, then made his way to the bed.

He laid there thinking of what was to come. The sclera of his eyes turned black as he activated his skill and summoned his Nevermore. Necromancy, known to be one of the most vile classes anyone can have. It was quite daunting to live with it. The Nevermore tilted its head around repeatedly.

"Never thought that I would make it this far, it's actually… scary to think about it. I know it's going to be hard but…" The Nevermore nuzzled against his hand as if it were trying to comfort him. Jaune let out a small laugh. "I made new friends… friends I can trust. If I fall, I know I can count on them to pick me right back up." Jaune closed his eyes and his Nevermore disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "And I in return would do the same."

Jaune laid down and looked to the ceiling. Many outcomes passed through his head. Many possibilities. He just hoped he made the right choices. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him. The next day would be a new day.

Little did he know that it would eventually become the beginning of the end.

* * *

Jaune woke up feeling well rested. Sore from yesterday but rested. He stretched his upper body and then moved his legs to the edge of the bed. He looked to see that the day was barely beginning. The sun was rising over the horizon. It looked beautiful.

His hair was a mess as one side bulged out and the other side flat against his head. Despite the crazy hair, Jaune felt great. He rubbed his eyes and grasped his surroundings. "Yup, this is real. I'm at Beacon." He said with a smile. He then let out a long sigh.

First day of class. Jaune felt it was going to be a great da-

"Hurry, we're almost late!" Ruby's shout echoed through the halls. It took Jaune a few seconds to realize that it was Ruby's voice and another few seconds to process what she said.

"Shit!" Jaune screamed. He attempted to run to the restroom, only to fall down on the floor as his legs were tangled up with his bed sheets. "Damn you!"

Jaune managed to get back up and head to the restroom. Never in his life did he ever think that he would be able to do thirty minutes worth in just ten.

He began to put on the last bits of his clothes before buttoning up the rest of his coat. With that Jaune sprinted out the door only to collide with another person.

"Gah!"

"Ow!"

Jaune fell on his rear and so did the other with a small yelp.

'_Ow, what hit me? Oh shit!_' Jaune thought. "I am so sorry about that, are you o-" Just before Jaune can reach out the figure disappeared. _'What the?_' Jaune remembered seeing the same thing yesterday. But where?

The Shadowdancer. Jaune looked around, trying to spot her but only caught a glimpse of black hair turning the corner. Now Jaune was used to these kinds of things but he was also confused. Did he really instill fear into others just because of his class? Or was it another reason?

"Oh shit, class!" Jaune got up and bolted towards his classroom. Then he suddenly stopped.

"Where is the class?"

* * *

**Stats:**

**[Necromancer]**

**Jaune Arc: Lvl. 23**

**HP: [1150/1150]**

**MP: [5000/5000] **

**POW: [C307]**

**RES: [D129]**

**SPD: [C412]**

**MAG: [B606]**

**WILL: [B540]**

**Abilities:**

**[Call of the Dead]: Attempts to raise dead body as loyal servant. Have to be used within 15 minutes of targets death. If target was more than 5 levels higher than Necromancer, chance of success diminish sharply with each level.**

* * *

**Well that was chapter 10! Hope you enjoyed it and if you have any questions, just PM me and remember to leave a review or critique! **

**Now I will probably start working on more of the Necromancer story over the weekend, and once I have enough content I'll probably start working on the animation project.**

**Also PM me if you have any questions or concerns!**

**Man, I cant wait! So now, without further ado!**

**Thanlok out!**

* * *

**Next Update: March 21**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there everyone! How's everyone doing? Hope you are all doing okay with the whole virus thing going on around at the moment. Well anyways, glad to be posting another chapter of Necromancer! So far everything is good in my end. Although now I have to move out of my dorm :(**

**But my classes are now online so that is good… I guess.**

**Well back to topic! Now it is time for Chapter 11! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The first class that began was Professor Port's. Even just a few minutes before it began, there still were people coming into the class. Some in a rush and others nonchalantly walking into the classroom.

Ruby luckily made it in time despite waking up late. Yang was a little under the weather because she didn't wake up early enough to finish her hair.

Ruby woke up first and quickly got ready, next thing she was doing was banging on Yang's dorm room so that they wouldn't be late.

"Oh, I am so glad we weren't late on the first day!" Ruby said with her chin on her arms. Yang beside her had her forehead against the desk, not even giving effort for a response.

"How come you guys are here so early," Ruby said, turning to her right. Ren sat with his eyes closed while Nora was grumbling with her chin on the desk.

"I am someone who is more attuned to be on time, there is also considering the fact tha-"

"Nora?" Ruby questioned.

"Nora." Ren nodded.

"Hey, I'm right here ya know?" Nora pouted.

"I know." Ren smiled.

"Ugh, just kill me already. I expected to be fighting grimm and other people, not waking up early to… study." Nora argued stressing on the last word.

"Tell me about it, I didn't even get to fix my hair." Yang said, deciding to finally talk.

"Oh look, she talks!" Ruby feigned surprise.

"Not funny Rubes, my hair is just as important as you feel about your weapons." Yang retorted.

"Touché sis, touché." Ruby said.

"Wait a minute, aren't we missing someone?" Nora asked.

"Yes, that would b-" Ren tried to say.

Ruby quickly stood up and slammed her hands on the desk startling Yang and Nora. "Jaune! We forgot about Jaune! And Pyrrha! Where are they!"

"Hey look, speak of the devil." The group turned to Nora's words to see Pyrrha at the entrance. She looked around nervously and managed to meet the gaze of the group. Her smile brightened. She sent a small wave before making her way down the steps and sitting with the rest.

"Good morning!" Pyrrha happily greeted.

"Morning!" Nora shouted. Ren only nodded while Yang and Ruby sent her a wave.

Pyrrha sat next to Nora. "So did you wake up late, too?" Nora questioned.

"Not at all, I woke up early. But being born a tier three does have its cons. People didn't really let me through on the way" Pyrrha said. She kinda looked a bit agitated mentioning her tier but then reverted back in an instant. "What about all of you?"

"Well I tend to already wake up early and on the other han-"

"Nora?"

"Nora, yes" Ren nodded.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" Nora grumbled. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned all the way to the back of the seat with a pout on her face. The group laughed and slowly Nora joined too.

"Hey everyone, where is Jaune?" Pyrrha questioned looking around for a mop of blond hair besides Yang. Just as those words left her mouth, a loud bang was heard in the entrance of the classroom. They all turned to see the source to find Jaune hunched over breathing in gulps of air. When he looked up, his face had a look of exhaustion. Mostly from running.

"Well, that answers that," Yang said.

Jaune looked around the room and spotted the group. He sent them a tired smile. As he made his way down the stairs, he felt the stares of other students. '_Just ignore them, don't worry about them._'

"Hey guys, how was your morning," Jaune said, sitting next to Pyrrha. He slumped over his desk and let out a long sigh.

"Better than yours, that's for sure," Yang said jokingly and was then met with a nudge from her sister. "What took you so long?"

"I actually woke up late, and then had to get ready. Ugh, first day and I was almost late. Hopefully today goes smoother."

"At least you made it on time, right?" Ruby added.

"I agree, you did make it in time despite waking up late." Pyrrha decided to add along Ruby's comment.

"Yup, you guys are right. It's best if I look at things in a more positive note." Jaune said lifting his head and giving them a small smile which the gesture was then returned to him.

"Class is about to start," Ren said, making everyone turn their head towards the front of the classroom.

"Good morning class! It is I, Professor Port! Your most dashing and courageous professor in all of Beacon Academy! Just don't tell Glynda that!" Professor Port said, laughing out loud at the end.

"Pst, hey Pyrrha. Isn't this the professor you went up against in initiation?" Nora asked.

"Yes, he is the one. Don't let his looks deceive you though, he is by far the strongest opponent I have ever had. I doubt he went all out in our fight too." Pyrrha replied. "I wouldn't mind going up against him again, it really was fun."

"If only you could say the same thing for the training room, I heard you left it in shambles," said Yang from the other side.

Pyrrha's face became red with a bit of embarrassment. "Yeah, I still feel a bit bad. I guess it got a bit out of hand."

"Would have loved to see that fight. You were probably amazing, Pyrrha." Jaune added glancing a bit before looking back forward to the class.

Pyrrha blushed at his comment and also looked forward. Yang on the other hand, had a huge grin on her face. She didn't say anything and turned towards that class. The rest continued to look forward.

"Good of you all to make it on time, I wouldn't want to be late on the first day of class," Port said, giving out a hearty laugh.

Jaune chuckled nervously as he felt the stares of his friends. '_Yeah… late._'

"Now then for the first lesson! Today we will be learning about Grimm. Many of you have already fought those beasts before even coming to Beacon. But in this class, I will be teaching all of you about different kinds of Grimm. Grimm that are faster, stronger… even clever." Port said. "Most of you may think of the Grimm as mindless beasts, but I… call them prey!" He said laughing once again.

Jaune sweat dropped a bit at the professor's optimism. He reminded him a bit of Nora.

"Yeah, this is going to be a long day." Jaune sighed.

* * *

"Well I am glad that was over. I thought my head was going to explode," Nora said gripping her head with both of her hands.

"No need to exaggerate Nora, although his teaching methods do seem to be a bit…" Ren said, trying to think of a word to say.

"Downright boring?" Asked Jaune with a raised brow.

"I was looking for a nicer word but yes." Ren said.

"Well, he wasn't that bad… right?" Pyrrha asked. Everyone turned to her. She lifted her hands as if in surrender.

"Do you see my forehead Pyrrha, I slammed my head so many times because I flat out slept, and my head decided to give the table a kiss!" Nora said, pointing to her red forehead.

Ruby laughed alongside Yang. Pyrrha giggled while Jaune and Ren smiled.

"So now what guys? Next class would be… let me see… Dust Configuration with Professor Peach. That sounds like a… nice class?" Jaune said looking at his schedule on paper. He folded it back up and put it in his coat. "What about the rest of you?"

"Ruby and I have a break in the meantime," replied Yang looking at her piece of paper and Ruby's.

"Nora and I also have Dust Configuration, but I believe it is with a different professor." Ren said from the other side while Nora peeked over his shoulder to see his paper.

"I also have the class with them it seems," Pyrrha added a bit happily knowing that she would still be in a class with her new friends.

"Great, just what I needed," Jaune said a bit grudgingly. "Now, who am I gonna talk to?"

"Well you could always make friends?" Ruby said, trying to keep his hopes up.

Jaune looked at her unamused. He then pointed up at his class

Ruby snapped her finger and pointed at him. "Point taken." She merely walked to him and gave him a pat on his slouched back. "There, there, It's just an hour of class. Then we can hang out, right guys?"

"She is right, Jaune. We will be seeing each other soon in lunch so don't feel so down." Added Pyrrha with a small smile.

Jaune sighed and soon a small smile also adorned his face. "Yeah, I just wanted at least someone I knew in the class. Guess that's not happening." Jaune began to walk away and head to the class. He turned his face around a bit. "I'll see all of you later then!" He waved to them.

They waved back and the blond left their small group, heading towards his next class.

"Good luck ladykiller!" Yang said with a grin on her face.

Jaune paused in confusion, before giving her a small smile and wave.. Yang only smiled further at his obliviousness. '_Oh this is going to be good!_'

'_Ladykiller?_' He thought. '_Yang sure knows how to make up weird nicknames._'

* * *

"Why ladykiller?" Asked Nora.

Yang with a grin merely glanced at Pyrrha who was looking at Jaune's retreating figure.

'_Oh..?_' Nora was a bit confused. That is until she noticed Pyrrha and followed her sight.

'_...OHHHH!_' Nora planted her closed hand over the open palm of her other hand. "I get it!"

"Get what?" Pyrrha asked, not noticing Nora and Yang's small conversation.

"Oh, nothing suspicious at all! Right Renny?" Nora said, spinning around and stopping in front of Ren.

"Um… what?" Ren said, unsure of what they were talking about.

Nora just stared at Ren until she lifted her hand and poked the tip of his nose. "Boop!"

"Ok… I suggest we start heading towards our class." Ren stated. "We wouldn't want to be late on the first day."

Pyrrha nodded. "That's right. Bye Ruby, Yang. We will see you all later." With that, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren began to walk away.

"Bye guys, see you later!" Ruby shouted while waving her hand. Yang also waved bye but still had her grin on her face.

Ruby glanced at Yang. "Judging by that face, I feel like you're thinking of doing something stupid." Ruby knowing much about Yang's tendencies to do stupid things guessed it right.

"What! No! What makes you think that!?" Yang simply gave her a big smile.

Ruby gave her a deadpan stare, arms crossed.

"... okay, you got me." Yang said giving up.

"Ugh, every time Yang… every time." Ruby said not even wanting to know what her sister had in store for her friends. "Why do I feel like I'm the oldest."

'_What would Dad do?_' Ruby thought.

'. . .'

"Nope, that's a bad idea too." She concluded. So much for help from her Dad.

* * *

"Okay, so it should be … here!" Jaune stopped in front of the classroom door. It was almost time for the next class to begin and Jaune was still yet to go inside.

'_Damn it Jaune, come on! Move your legs!_' He mentally screamed at himself. Part of him didn't want to go in but the other told him that it would only be momentarily. He sighed. He steeled his resolve and reached for the door.

"You!"

Jaune jumped a bit at the sudden entrance of another person. He looked to the right to see the white-haired girl from yesterday. Still surprised, he turned to the other side to see if she was talking to someone else. No one. He turned back to her and pointed at himself in confusion.

One thing Jaune didn't want to do was piss off the girl. She already hated his guts so he would try to avoid her by feigning innocence.

"Um… me?"

"Really? Who else do you think I am referring to?" Weiss asked with her arms crossed. She had a deadpan stare as she looked towards Jaune.

Jaune nervously chuckled. "You're right about that. Um… can I help you with anything?" He thought maybe if he were to have a more elegant approach, maybe she wouldn't think of him so low.

"How about starting with moving out of the way." She said as she inspected her nails.

'_Never mind_' Jaune thought.

Jaune thought maybe to try again. "Maybe we can try t-to get to kno-"

"Stop, I am not here to make friends with you. And least of all would I even sit next to you, so do not even think of approaching me or getting to know me." She said in a haughty tone.

Jaune sighed, stepped aside and let the girl go. She hmphed at him and proceeded to make her way inside of the class.

* * *

It was funny to think of the conversation that they had just outside the door considering their predicament right now.

The girl's face was slightly red with embarrassment. She continued to look forward to the class, paying no mind to anyone.

Jaune chuckled nervously. '_Well… guess she didn't even think that we could happen to sit right next to each other._' Hence the reason as to why the snow princess was red faced. To make a claim only to contradict it the next second.

The moment that they both walked in, there were barely any seats left. The only ones that were available were two empty seats right next to each other. Both Weiss and Jaune's faces paled.

So much for not sitting next to each other.

"Um… if it m-makes you feel any better, I won't mentio-" Jaune attempted to at least minimize the embarrassment she held, only to add more fuel to the fire.

"Quiet." She said angrily with only small shades of pink on her cheeks. "Don't. Even. Dare. Talk about it." She got closer to his face with every word with only a few inches separating them.

Jaune's eyes wandered anywhere but her's. "Um… okay."

Weiss simply went back to listening to the lecture.

Professor Peach was currently going over the uses of dust. Now Jaune only knew about the uses in weapons, but… there was actually more to it than he initially thought.

"As you all probably know, a substance known as 'Dust' has many different applications. It can be used to cast powerful spells, forge stronger weapons or armors. It's even used in everyday life. But there is one other application, one that is essential for us with Classes to grow stronger. For Dust can, quite literally, help us break past our limits."

Professor Peach took a moment to look over students gathered in class.

"As you all know, by defeating monsters we grow stronger. There are other ways, but fighting is by far most efficient. But there is a limit to how strong we can become by just killing grimm. Sooner or later, we hit a wall, and no matter how many monsters we defeat, we can't get stronger. Once that happens, we can perform one of two rituals, that will allow us to get stronger. Ascension will allow one to change their class to one of higher tier, while Awakening will allow you to increase your level cap. Some of you already experienced at least one of those two rituals."

Professor Peach went to the front desk and opened the case on top. She pulled out several dust vials.

"While those rituals are not exactly hard to perform, one has to pick right dust for their Class.". For example, a mage would require blue dust. The red vial I have here would be better suited for someone who prefers fighting in melee." She said as she showed the different vial colors.

"Although there are some instances in which one class may require more than just one dust. Take Ms. Schnee for example." Peach said.

Weiss, immediately straightened, a small, proud smile on her face. She obviously was happy about being in the spotlight, unlike Jaune who hoped no one would pay attention to him. Jaune tried to make sure not to grab any attention but obviously couldn't.

"Ms. Schnee would have to have both blue and red dust. Blue for 'Evoker' and red for 'Fencer.' She said.

"Sometimes it is required to mix several types of dust to create a new one, but usually only Unique classes have to do it. But that will be explained another time. Class is dismissed and if you have any questions, feel free to come and ask me." Professor Peach said, putting away the vials.

Jaune wondered about his dust usage. He never went through any of those rituals, or at least he didn't think so.

'_I wonder, what color of Dust would I need?'_

Logically speaking, it should be blue, since he was technically a mage. Sure, he knew how to use a sword, but that wasn't his main strength. Then again, he was a 'dark' class. Maybe he needed black Dust, or something like that?

He stepped out of the way to let Weiss walk through. She only turned her head and hmphed.

Jaune then began to make his way towards the front of the classroom. Professor Peach noticed him and fidgeted a bit. She understood that the boy was shy and caring but it still gave her goosebumps when the necromancer was around. But it was her duty as a professor and adult to push down those thoughts. "Y-yes Mr. Arc? How may I help you?"

"Yeah, um… I wanted to know if… blue dust is right for me. I get it that it's my mind that I need to improve but since I'm a necromancer...? Jaune asked.

Peach was surprised by the question and then confused.

'_He is right. His necromancy is different, but it should still be blue dust that would help him. Hmm._' She was still thinking.

"I am pretty sure that it should still be blue dust. You might need to mix it with other types of dust, it all depends if a Necromancer is pure magic class, or some form of hybrid, or Unique class. Only when it is time for you to tier up will we know for sure." She said hoping that it was enough to help the boy.

"Hm, I guess you're right. Alright, thank you for your time and have a nice day." Jaune said as he gave her a slight bow and made his way out.

"Um… good luck with the rest of your classes!" Peach said getting the boy to turn in surprise.

He smiled and waved. "Thanks!" With that, he made his way to the cafeteria where he would meet with his friends.

* * *

Ruby and Yang were seated and waited for the rest to arrive for lunch. As soon as class ended a wave of students came flooding in, and not before long, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren managed to make their way towards them through the sea of bodies, with Nora giving death stares to those who tried to approach Pyrrha.

"Hey guys, how did class go?" Ruby asked.

"It went well, pretty much went over the basics." Replied Ren.

"Ugh, why don't they teach us something we don't know?" Complained Nora, slamming her head on the table.

"I am pretty sure it's for those who are less knowledgeable in the topic Nora. No need to get so frustrated." Ren spoke.

"Meh." Was her response.

"Well there should only be two more classes left and the last one should be combat class." Pyrrha added trying to liven up the annoyed berserker. Luckily it worked.

"Yeah! Combat class! I can't wait to break some legs!" Nora said with excitement.

"Wouldn't that be bad?" Asked Yang.

"Maybe!" Nora said with a smirk.

"Oh guys, look! It's Jaune!" Ruby said pointing at the entrance. All heads turned to see their other blonde from the group. Jaune turned and waved to them.

"What's up?" Jaune said approaching the table. He then took a seat on Ruby and Yang's side of the table.

"Nothin much, just talking about how class went for these guys." Yang said motioning her head toward Pyrrha and the rest.

"Oh, so how did that go?" Jaune asked curiously.

"Boring!" Nora said, once again slamming her head on the table.

The group stared at her before Ren spoke. "What she means to say was we were shown things we already learned a long time ago."

"Ah, okay." Jaune said.

"What about you Jaune?" Ruby asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Hm… well I did learn things I didn't know. Professor Peach talked about Dust and how it's used in Ascension and Awakening. Now I wonder, what kind of Dust I will need."

"If I recall, Necromancy has to deal with the mind, correct?" Asked Ren.

"Yup." Jaune replied to his question.

"Then it should be obvious that it would be blue dust, no?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Well yeah, but… my Necromancy is sort of… special." Jaune said, a bit hesitant to reveal his unusual abilities. He concluded that maybe it was okay to share this information with his friends.

"In what way?" Pyrrha once again questioned. Now the whole table was interested.

Jaune looked around to make sure that no one was listening to their conversation. He caught a few stares directed at him but they were far from the table. He turned back to the group. "Well, after initiation, the professors said that my Necromancy is different from any other Necromancer they have encountered." He said scratching the back of his head.

"What, really!?" Nora shouted.

The whole group shushed her.

"Oops, continue." She said whispering.

"Well, when I revive something dead after consuming them wit-" Jaune tried to say before being interrupted.

"Wait, you have to eat them!? That's gross!" Ruby whisper shouted.

"Eww, no! I don't eat them! My ability is the one that consumes them!" Jaune said, grimacing at the thought of having to eat a corpse.

"Oh, my bad. Sorry Jaune! Still sounds gross!" Ruby whispered.

"As I was saying, it turns out it's different. When I… my ability devours a corpse, I don't reanimate the corpse, rather I bring back the creature as it was when it was alive. No torn limbs, gunshot wounds, or anything like that."

Ren had a surprised look. "That… is interesting. We may have not encountered any Necromancers ourselves, but we have been told that the summons are usually just decaying corpses, or even just walking skeletons."

"Talking about appearance, turns out mine are also different in looks." Jaune said.

"You mean they look different? No zombie-like features?" Yang asked while motioning her hand in a zombie-like manner to get her point across.

"Nope, they have a black shadow like appearance with several white glowing lines across the body." Jaune said.

"Wow Jauney, you sure are a whole lot weird. Like me!" Nora said.

"That truly sounds… strange? I have never heard of something like this." Pyrrha looked to be thinking.

"Well then that makes you a special kind of Necromancer, doesn't it? Kinda sets you apart from the usual. You should be proud of being a 'one of a kind'." Ruby said with a smile.

Jaune didn't think of it like that. He smiled. "Guess you're right Ruby, thanks! Wasn't really feeling that well about it at first."

"I don't know about you, but I am hungry. Waiting for you guys was hell. Momma needs some fuel in her tummy." Yang said standing up and patting her grumbling stomach. Ruby's stomach growled loudly in response. Ruby's face reddened and the group laughed. They all then stood to go get lunch while a still pouting Ruby was telling them to shut up.

That only made them laugh harder.

* * *

**Stats:**

**[Necromancer]**

**Jaune Arc: Lvl. 23**

**HP: [1150/1150]**

**MP: [5000/5000] **

**POW: [C307]**

**RES: [D129]**

**SPD: [C412]**

**MAG: [B606]**

**WILL: [B540]**

**Abilities:**

**[Call of the Dead]: Attempts to raise dead body as loyal servant. Have to be used within 15 minutes of targets death. If target was more than 5 levels higher than Necromancer, chance of success diminish sharply with each level.**

* * *

**Well that was Chapter 11! Hope you enjoyed! Leave reviews or critiques, anything is helpful whether its to boost my motivation to write more or to improve my writing.**

**Well then, take care of yourselves!**

* * *

**Next Update: April 4**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there everyone, again! How's it going on your end with this whole situation were in? Well hope all of you are doing okay. **

**Now welcome back for another Chapter of Necromancer and I am glad to see this story growing and can't wait to see how much more this story can grow.**

**Well without any further interruptions! Enjoy! Hope you are ready for a history lesson!**

* * *

Lunch was enjoyable. The group began to make their way towards History with Dr. Oobleck. They talked along the way. Most of it was about how their days have been going.

They made it by the front of the door. "Hopefully it's not as boring as Professor Port's class." Ruby said.

"So, what do you think, lady killer? You've met the guy, right?" Yang asked the other blonde of the group.

"Well, he's actually a pretty good guy, calm and collected. He seems ordinary for the most part. Very caring too."

"Then maybe I should go from lady killer to teacher's pet, right?" Yang said with a hint of tease in her voice.

"Last thing I need is a nickname Yang, I already had enough of those back at home." Jaune grumbled. "My mom really had a knack for embarrassing me with 'cute' nicknames."

"Then that means I gotta ask momma bear for some blackmail? Nice." Yang teased.

Jaune turned to Ruby. "Is she always like this?"

Ruby let out a long sigh. "Sadly. Although dad is worse, especially with those… dad jokes." She shuddered at the thought.

"Oh! How about we each make nicknames for each other!" Shouted Nora. "Ren's would be Renny! But only I could call him that!"

"Doesn't that seem a little unfair, Nora?" Ren asked.

"Do you know who I am!?" Nora exclaimed, puffing out her chest and hands on her waist.

"Um, how about back to the topic. So, Professor Oobleck is in charge of teaching history and happens to be a great person coming from Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, he's somehow like the Headmaster. Calm and caring." Jaune repeated once again. "Never really had a love for history but maybe he can change my mind."

* * *

Yang elbowed Jaune in the ribs. "Did you not just say that he was 'calm!'"

"I honestly don't know what to say anymore." Jaune whimpered under Yang's blazing gaze.

Jaune pictured Oobleck to be a well collected person from the brief interactions that he has had with the prof- I mean Doctor. Never did he expect him to be this crazed man running up and down the classroom.

"It is so great to start a new year with fresh new faces everyone!" Oobleck said quickly while running around the classroom and finishing some last touches to the room. "I hope you are ready because today we shall start our first lesson and your first homework will be based on this lesson so pay attention!"

Jaune heard Ruby, Yang, and Nora groan in unison.

"Now before we get started, allow me to introduce myself! My name is Bartholomew Oobleck! I will only be addressed as Doctor or Doctor Oobleck! Not only am I teaching but I am also the one responsible for counseling sessions!" Oobleck said rather quickly.

"Each and every single one of you is bound to run into psychological problems such as the death of a loved one in the midst of a battle against Grimm and such! But do not worry, I will be there to lend an ear!" Oobleck said.

For some reason, that didn't reassure the class to actually accept his offer. Only time would tell.

"Now that introductions are over, let us begin with the first lesson." Oobleck said grabbing a piece of chalk and writing on the board.

Jaune was just left baffled by the sudden change in Oobleck. Was he always like this? "I really don't know what to say guys." Jaune said.

"It's fine Jaune, maybe he's very passionate when it comes to teaching? Some people are like that." Pyrrha whispered.

"I guess so, but still." Jaune whispered back, taking a glance at Pyrrha.

"Now for the first lesson, we will be discussing 'classes.'" Oobleck said. "Many of you ask the question at a young age, how did we obtain these 'classes'?" Oobleck turned back to the classroom. "Well let me tell you." He said with a more serious tone.

The class waited there expecting a bomb to be dropped. How did they get a 'class' to begin with? When did it start? Why did it happen? Were they all going to finally find out?

Oobleck opened his mouth. "I have no idea!" He said optimistically.

There was a chorus of heads thumping the desks, and Yang seemed to have the same reaction judging by the way she planted her head into the desk. Jaune had a feeling that this was going to be a long day.

"Many researchers have theorized that it was merely how the world worked in itself. Religious groups claim that the gods were the ones who gave us these 'gifts' so that we may fight against the very beings that destroy this world. The Grimm." Oobleck took a sip of his mug. "But even until this day, we do not know when, how, or why 'classes' first appeared."

"Like some of you probably know, most of our history is shrouded in mystery. The oldest records we have date to almost six hundred years ago. Before that, we have almost nothing. Only evidence that humanity even existed before that time are few ruins scattered across the world, as well as few artifacts and legends. Back then there were no Kingdoms, and only few settlements existed. Most people lived in nomadic tribes, only rarely gathering together. However, around that time the Grimm population saw a sudden, dramatic increase. We don't know why, but as you can imagine it had a very significant impact on people of that age. Nomadic lifestyles become much more dangerous, many smaller tribes being wiped out, or absorbed by bigger ones. Eventually, people started making more permanent settlements, since it is easier to defend them from Grimm attacks. One of such settlements grew bigger than any other, eventually becoming the Kingdom of Vale. This period is known as the Age of Grimm." Oobleck began to write on the board again, this time he was drawing a timeline.

"While Vale was the biggest kingdom in the region, it wasn't the only one. Many cities were founded, most of them independent, but united in a common goal of survival. This state of thing remained unchanged for around one hundred and fifty years, before, as suddenly as it increased, the Grimm population now dwindled. With the threat of monsters gone, humanity flourished, each city expanding their territory. However, with the Grimm gone, humans started to fight among themselves. Settlements were founded, and fell, cities were built, and razed, Small kingdoms were born, and destroyed. This lasted for well over two centuries and is known as The Cursed Age. It is in this period that, for the first time a Class was mentioned in a written record." He explained, his voice getting faster as he talked. He suddenly paused, fixed his glasses and turned towards the class. "Yes, Miss Schnee?"

Jaune looked to the side to see the white-haired girl once again. Her hand was raised high in the air.

"Excuse me for the interruption, but you mentioned we don't know when the first person with a Class appeared. If there were no records of classes before that time, wouldn't it be reasonable to assume they didn't exist?"." Weiss said.

"Not at all. It's very possible however we simply don't find any older records, or no one bothered mentioning classes since it wasn't seen as something important. Another reason we believe it's not the first time a person with a Class appeared is in what context it was mentioned." Oobleck paused again, looking over class. "It was a transaction. More specifically - selling forty slaves to some local warlord."

Deathly silence fell over the class, everyone suddenly much more focused on their teacher.

"As I mentioned, this was age of constant wars, and slavery was common occurrence. What's interesting is that the term 'Cursed' was often used when referring to enslave people. Some suggest that it was in this time that, for the first time Cursed classes appeared, others say it was just another way to refer to people who lost their freedom. We don't know for sure."

Jaune felt the room go cold. He held his breath for a bit as he felt stares directed at him. He snapped out of it once he felt the warm touch of a hand. He turned a bit to see Pyrrha with a face of worry. He smiled back to assure her that he was fine. She nodded and both of them continued to look forward.

"This is probably a lesson that most schools don't teach their students." Oobleck said.

"Anyway, after almost two hundred years of constant wars, the world has reached a state of peace. During that time, most smaller kingdoms and independent city states were either annihilated, or merged, eventually forming four great kingdoms that exist to this day -Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, and Atlas - though it was called Mantle back then. Large scale wars stopped, thought occasional skirmishes still happened from time to time. What didn't stop was slavery, and oppression of 'Cursed'. In fact, it only increased. Over the years there were multiple rebellion, each dealt with more brutal than last, and resulted in even stronger oppression. Cursed were hunted like animals, and either enslaved or killed on sight."

Oobleck took a deep breath.

"To further worsen the situation, many so-called 'heroes' began to offer to subdue them in exchange for money."

Jaune's stomach churned a bit. He really didn't feel like listening to it anymore, but he had no choice but to stay put and listen.

"Soon the use of slavery was adapted into the normal everyday life. Almost every single slave was 'cursed,' and those who weren't were those who had associated with them."

"Laws were then passed, orders that gave compensation to those who gave out information regarding the 'Cursed.' Those who tried to help them were either burned on a stake or hanged. It was a terrible age for the 'Cursed.'"

In the seats above, Ruby looked uncomfortable. So did the rest of the group. She felt a pang of sympathy aimed towards Jaune. Jaune only continued to look forward. Ruby felt a hand land on her back and saw Yang give her a small comforting smile. She smiled back and continued to look forward.

"However, that is not the most important part. One day, a pair of twins were born. One who had the blessing of the gods, and the other blessed by the damned. The older, by just a few minutes was blessed. He would go on to be named a Saint. Others preferred to call him the God of Light. The younger was borned 'Cursed,' and would soon become the strongest and the fiercest man on Remnant. They all referred to him as the God of Darkness once it was found that both of them were indeed brothers."

Oobleck stood in the center with his hands at his back.

"They grew up in a loving and caring home, far away from main cities, where prejudge wasn't as strong, and kingdoms laws were not as strictly abided. By the age of fourteen, the elder set out to make a name for himself. The younger remained at home, for they knew that if he were to follow his brother, no doubt would he and his family be killed. Yes Mr. Winchester?"

"Why didn't they just kill the kid, would have saved them a whole lot of trouble if you ask me.". Jaune turned to see the source of voice and was met with narrowed eyes of muscular, ginger boy aimed at him, with Warden displayed over his head.

"If they just turned him in or killed him, then everything would have been fine." The 'Warden' said.

"That would have been true, although, if that were to happen then we would have been a society in which depended on slavery." Oobleck said. He held back from narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"But the reason that they did not do that was because… they loved him. As 'Cursed' as he was, they loved him."

Jaune suddenly started to remember the warm embrace of his mother and father. _'I really do miss them both right now._'

"But sadly, that did not last. Some caught wind of this and immediately reported it to kingdoms authorities. The parents were killed, and the child was enslaved. He was forced to fight in an arena. At first, he was pitted against wild animals, then when he grew older, he fought people too. Despite all odds, he survived, even earning himself admiration of the crowd. Several years after his capture, when he was regarded as the strongest gladiator, he suddenly was moved to the capital, for what is supposed to be his greatest fight. You see, the old king of Vale was dying, and he left no heir. New king was already selected, and to celebrate his ascension to the throne, a great festival was held. After arriving at the capital, he was thrown into the arena almost immediately. It was said that he fought for three days and nights nonstop. He faced the fiercest of beasts, other 'Cursed,' seasoned gladiators, and kingdoms finest warriors - and bested them all. Impressed by this display, the new king requested to meet him in person. It is said he intended to offer him freedom, maybe even place among his royal guard, but once they met, the gladiator suddenly embraced the King, calling him brother - because indeed, it was the older of the two siblings. That caused outrage, how this lowly slave, 'cursed' at that, dared to not only touch the king, but call him a brother? Guards moved to apprehend him, and despite the younger brothers please, older allowed him to be captured and dragged to cell. It is unknown if King didn't recognize his younger brother, or simply didn't want to be associated with Cursed, but what is known are consequences of his actions. Younger brother managed to escape his cell, and then the capital, after killing several guards. He was chased of course, but King's forces failed to capture him. Eventually, after a few months, he was forgotten about, many believed him dead." Oobleck said.

"World heard about him again six months later, when he started biggest, bloodiest revolt of 'Cursed' Remnant ever seen. Up until that time, every time 'Cursed' raised to arms, they were easily crushed, since they were small in numbers, poorly armed, with no training. This time however, it was different. God of Darkness was a seasoned fighter, and he made sure to properly train those who joined him. So when Vale forces moved to subjugate them - they met strong opposition. It didn't help that the younger of two brothers was an extremely powerful warrior. It is estimated that he had to be at least Tier Four, with many historians placing him at Tier Five. As you can imagine, regular soldiers stood no chance against him, as he could early dispatch tens, if no hundreds all by himself."

There were a few gasps here and there.

"I won't go into details of what was happening during revolt, this is a topic for another lesson. For now it is sufficient to say that revolt lasted for almost five years, spread to other four kingdoms, and it's estimated that almost six percent of Remnant population died in direct fighting, and at least twice as much as result of famine, Grimm attack and diseases caused by constant fighting. This was the worst time in recorded human history. It ended almost exactly four years after this fateful reunion, where an army of 'Cursed' approached the walls of Vale, preparing for what would no doubt be the biggest, and bloodiest battle in human history."

Oobleck paused, stared at the ceiling of the classroom for a few long moments.

"Battle that, thankfully, never happened. Both Brothers knew they were much more powerful than any of their soldiers, that if they let their armies clash, casualties will be unimaginable, on both sides. That's why they decided to face each other in duel. And what a duel it was. It's honestly impossible to say how much of what was recorded is true, but it is said that they fought for three weeks. First week they fought on the ground and tore it asunder. Seeing how much damage they were doing, and that if they continued, they might destroy the city, and both armies, they took their battle to the sky. But even then, those watching weren't spared, for each time they clashed lighting, ice, and wind would follow. Seeing this, the two brothers take their battle to the moon - and fought so fierce, they shattered it."

Oobleck smiled, smiling lightly.

"As you can see, people of that age had a tendency to blow things out of proportions. While we don't know how the battle really went, we know the outcome. The Elder of two brothers, the God of Light, proved victorious. But as he was dying, the younger one pleaded for the King to show mercy to Cursed, that the laws that allow for them to be oppressed be changed. Because if this will continue, another God of Darkness will appear, and more revolts will happen. This time the King of Vale heard pleas of his younger brother. This event marks the end of Cursed Age and beginning of Divine age. Many laws were passed in the wake of the Battle of Brothers. Slavery was abolished, 'Cursed' were granted the same rights as regular citizens. Of course, many protested, but those who bear witness to the final battle, and heard God of Darkness warning, were eager to change. It helped that there were many 'Cursed' hiding among regular people, living their life peacefully, even among nobles. Some other nobles, especially those living far from capital, who profited most from slavery, tried to revolt, but were easily crushed."."

"Now that peace was achieved once more, Humanity began to rebuild. While Cursed were still distrusted, it wasn't nearly as bad as it used to be. Fifty years after the Divine Age began, the first Unique Class was born. Two hundred years after the Battle of Gods, the first Dust engine was created, thus ending the Divine Age, and beginning the Modern Age.".' Oobleck stopped to look at the timeline at the board.

Oobleck looked at the watch on his hand. "Well, that took longer than expected." he muttered, before turning to class. "This was a short summary of Remnant history. Be assured we will be delving deeper into some of those events in the future, for there is much to learn from our past. We will be also covering the 'Class' system in more depth, so look forward to this. No homework today, but I would like you to read up on Age of Grimm, since we will be discussing it on our next lesson. Class dismissed."

With that, the class ended, and everyone began to make their way towards the exit. The only one who stayed rooted in their seat was Jaune.

"Jaune?"

Jaune snapped out of his trance and looked to see Ruby a little worried. He was so glad to have met friends who cared about him.

"It's fine, just a little shaken up. All of this is new to me so… yeah." Jaune said. "You guys can go on ahead, I kinda want to speak to Oobleck for a bit."

"Are you sure?" Asked Nora from behind Ruby. Jaune nodded. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Ren squeezed in comfort.

"Then we will see you in combat class." Ren said.

"See you later ladykiller!" Yang shouted.

"I'll save you a seat when we get to class." Pyrrha said before walking with the group.

The group then made their way out of the door. Jaune got up from his seat and made his way down the steps. Oobleck then noticed Jaune's presence.

"Hello Mr. Arc. What may I do for you?" Oobleck asked.

"Um… well… I just, I wasn't really aware how bad our history was. Is it really that bad?" Jaune asked hoping that it was the worst there was.

Oobleck simply gave him a sad smile. "Sadly, it is far worse. I skimmed over some events, but I can assure you, humanity's history is full of blood and carnage."."

"Yeah… I thought so." Jaune said.

"Jaune. You do not have to worry here. There may be a few who would want to tear you to pieces but remember that there are also those who will happily lend a hand." Oobleck said, patting the boy's shoulder. "And you have the Headmaster and I if you ever seek guidance or feel unsafe. Now run along. Don't want to be late to combat class on your first day, now would you?"

"Yeah… oh, one more thing. What were the 'Classes' of the two brothers? You never mentioned it." Jaune asked.

"Ah, I avoided it since I didn't want to put you in the spotlight. Although I am sure some knew before this class session." Oobleck said.

"What do you mean?" Jaune said, confused. '_Put me in the spotlight… unless._'

Before Jaune could say anything, Oobleck spoke. "Interestingly enough, we don't know for sure what the older brother's class. However, he was often described as 'peerless warrior, proficient in both sword, and healing'. It is also mentioned on several occasions that his power grew the more allies he had by his side. From these descriptions, we can assume he was Paladin, or maybe some kind of unique class... He was most powerful when surrounded by his allies."

"Then the younger one…?" Jaune asked.

"Descriptions here are spare, but, surprisingly, more detailed. One passage especially, from the time he marched at Vale, clearly states that his class was 'Shadow Monarch'. While we never saw such class, we can say, with full certainty, that it had to be an ascended version of Necromancer." Oobleck said.

Jaune's eyes went wide and his blood went cold.

"He was known to raise 'Heroes,' who challenged him as undead soldiers, each stronger than they were when alive. Powerful, and endless. He almost won by the sheer numbers and strength that his army possessed. It was said that the army stretched over the horizon. 'An endless sea of darkness' is what was written when they witnessed his ability. On top of that, he was strong in melee combat too, making it almost impossible for any regular person to fight him. Much of it is just a bunched up answer of questions, somethings don't align with one another. Perhaps there is more to it but we do not have enough information. Either way..." Oobleck took his glasses off and looked at Jaune. "Understand that Necromancy is far more prone to being targeted because of the youngest brother's actions in the past. The hostility or fear you receive is because they have yet to let go of the past. Whatever generation is brought up, they are told the same stories that have been passed down. It doesn't help that any time a Necromancer appears, they cause some disaster. Thief, Rogue, even Assassin can be accepted in society, even if they might never be fully trusted. They can contribute something. Rogues and Thieves can, and do, work with police to infiltrate criminal organizations. Assassins can be sent to kill extremely dangerous criminals. But Necromancer?"

Oobleck shook his head sadly.

"People can't, or don't want to believe they can contribute anything, that they can be anything but violent monsters. That's why Necromancers are so feared and hated. And ironically enough, this is probably what pushes them to commit atrocities they usually commit."

"But you, you are different Jaune. You have chance, real chance, to prove to everyone that Necromancers are just another class. That they are not evil, just because of the words above their heads. You already made a few friends, and rest assured, this is just the beginning. Our times are different. In this time, you have the freedom and liberty to make your own decisions without fear of being tied down… probably." He joked by the end.

"Yeah… um, thanks again prof- I mean doctor. I still feel a bit unsure, but I can manage. I'll be off now." Jaune said as he turned around and made his way to the exit. Soon he was out the door and finally gone.

Now alone in the room, Oobleck took another sip from his mug. "I have high hopes for you Jaune, but I won't be there to hold your hand. You have to shape your future on your own."

* * *

Ozpin was seated, overlooking all of Vale in the distance. He took another sip of his coffee mug and gently pulled away from his lips. He heard the sound of doors opening. Ozpin turned his seat around to see Goodwitch approaching him. She stopped in front of his desk and bowed slightly.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster. May I ask why you called me even though combat class is but a few minutes away?" She asked. She stood up straight and firm.

There was only silence for a few seconds before Ozpin spoke.

"Tell me Glynda, what is it that our students need the most?" Ozpin asked.

Glynda was a bit taken aback from the question. Why would he want to ask a question like that? "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"What do we teach here in this very school? Do we teach the students to defend themselves? To protect those who are not strong enough? To survive the real world? Or is it simply to teach them to kill grimm and other people?" Ozpin questioned, making it clearly as to what he was trying to look for.

"I don't seem to follow, Headmaster?" Now she was confused. What did he mean?

"What most people think young Heroes we teach need courage, strength and combat knowledge. And while true, it's not all." Ozpin said, now looking at Goodwitch.

"We give our students knowledge and guidance. We give them knowledge of how their Class works and offer them guidance on how to best utilize their talent. I have seen many over the years that lacked one of those two. People with knowledge of how to use their class, but without proper guidance, often turn towards violence to resolve their problems, or get what they want. People with proper guidance, but lacking knowledge of how their class works, often harming themself, or others, trying to do what is right. And sometimes, prejudice causes us to make wrong decisions, we make decisions based on what we were told, without trying to question if the knowledge we have is correct." Ozpin said standing up and walking towards the window.

"What is it that you need, Ozpin?" Glynda said a bit impatiently.

Ozpin smiled. "Straight to the point I see."

"I have class to teach, it would be unwise to leave a bad first impression on the students." Glynda said, tapping her foot a bit.

"Yes, that would leave a bad impression." He began to rub his chin in thought.

"If there is nothing to say then I will excuse myself, Headmaster." Glynda said. She gave him a small bow and turned to leave.

"Mr. Arc will be attending your class." Ozpin said. As soon as those words left his mouth, Glynda stopped at the door and turned to look at Ozpin.

Ozpin continued to look over Vale. "I know that you may not be fond of the boy but do you not think it is a bit unprofessional for an adult to treat a boy unfairly." He said in a more smooth and gentle voice. He made sure to talk with extreme care since it was a sensitive topic.

"I…" Glynda looked back to the door in thought and looked back to Ozpin.

"Right now, the boy is in an environment that is unknown to him and with an ability of which we have not seen in years. What he needs is the ability to control his 'class' and guidance towards a brighter future. Luckily, we have Oobleck to act as his form of Wisdom. But what he also needs is an instructor to help him with his control, and discipline, to not fall on the wrong path." Ozpin said, still looking ahead.

"I know it still hurts Glynda, but I don't think James would appreciate you hating on a boy who has nothing to do with our past." Ozpin said, finally turning to her.

Glynda looked down with a bit of shame "I… I know, Headmaster. It's just… every time I see that 'class' above his head. It… I feel as if I was looking at that damn monster again." She said with a hint of anger.

"Glynda." Ozpin took his glasses off for a bit.

"Do not concern yourself with 'what' he is and see him for 'who' he is. I won't ask you to change in a single day, just try not to make him feel as if he was a criminal that needs to be watched over. I have already spoken with some of the staff here. Including Tsune. Perhaps maybe one day you'll all warm up to him and grow fond of his presence." Ozpin said. He heard a snort and he smiled a bit.

"I will do my best, Headmaster." She said. She grabbed the handle of the door and before she could walk out.

"You know, I miss him too, Glynda. James was a good man, one of the bravest that I have ever met in all my years. And I know that he meant a lot more to you." He said solemnly.

Glynda adorned a sad face. "I know, Ozpin." She said quietly before finally walking out the doors.

* * *

**Stats:**

**[Necromancer]**

**Jaune Arc: Lvl. 23**

**HP: [1150/1150]**

**MP: [5000/5000] **

**POW: [C307]**

**RES: [D129]**

**SPD: [C412]**

**MAG: [B606]**

**WILL: [B540]**

**Abilities:**

**[Call of the Dead]: Attempts to raise dead body as loyal servant. Have to be used within 15 minutes of targets death. If target was more than 5 levels higher than Necromancer, chance of success diminish sharply with each level.**

* * *

**Well that was Chapter 12 of Necromancer! If any of you have any questions or concerns about the story or simply just want to say something nice, go ahead! I make sure to read all of them and take into consideration what people have to say.**

**Now that this chapter has been posted, I need to go and work on some homework. Online classes are a pain in the ass right now.**

**Well then, Thanlok out!**

* * *

**Next Update: April 18**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the delay! No this will not be me losing interest in writing this story and what not, I would have let you all know if that were to happen. The next chapter will be scheduled the next Saturday as usual.**

**I had a lot of homework during this month, mostly programming. And it has been killing me despite being at home.**

**And, I am not going into a Hiatus, I hate those much myself when a good story must be stopped for who knows how long.**

* * *

"Achoo!" Jaune sneezed loudly.

"Uh oh, Jaune Jaune is sick, guys!" Nora said from one side.

"I'm not sick Nora, allergies maybe?" Jaune said, sniffing a bit.

"Perhaps the change of weather? It has been blooming quite a bit this time of year." Ren said.

"Geez ladykiller, first day and you're already gonna call in sick?" Yang joked.

"Ha ha, very funny." Jaune said sarcastically.

"Don't you mean _very punny_? Eh eh, see what I did there?" Yang said nudging Ruby who was right next to her.

"Ugh, not the puns again!" Ruby shrieked while clutching her head.

The group were now seated next to each other waiting for the class to start. At the center of the classroom was the arena.

"You think that everyone is going to have to spar?" Jaune looked slightly more nervous than usual.

"Maybe? There are a lot of people here, but since its first combat class, they might want to let everyone fight." Replied Ren. Jaune deflated at his words.

"Don't worry Jaune, it's gonna be fine," Said Ruby trying to wave off his concern.

"Do you remember who we have for this class?" Jaune questioned.

"Goodwitch, why?" Ruby said.

"That's the thing, everytime I cross her line of sight I get glared at like I'm about to start going off on who knows what." Jaune said a bit weakly. '_Why must this world hate me so much?_' he cried internally.

"I agree with Rubes here, just take it easy. No need to get nervous about it." Yang offered her own advice. "And if you go up, we can all finally see how much of a badass your summons are! They are cool right?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Jaune scratched the back of his head in thought. It's not that he didn't want to fight but the amount of people present slightly unnerved him if he were to use his ability. The previous conversation he had with Oobleck cleared a few things up on why people usually avoided him. He wondered how they would react if they were to fight him. Not good probably.

The sound of the doors opening grabbed all of the students' attention. Jaune tried to hide his frame a bit. Glynda Goodwitch entered the class with an aura of authority and elegance. Her heels clacked against the floor as she made her way to the center of the arena.

She stopped dead center and addressed gathered students.

"Good afternoon students, my name is Glynda Goodwitch but I will be referred to as Professor Goodwitch. Now I hope that all of you have enjoyed your day so far." She said.

"In this class, all of you will be trained to control your abilities. You will fight against one another in order to build comradery and trust among yourselves. To improve in what you lack when facing another opponent. Here you will become warriors of the next generation." She said looking all around the classroom to make sure that all eyes were on her.

Her eyes continued to roam until she saw the faint colors of blonde in the seats above. Two blonde heads and only one was she concerned about. Her eyes then landed on the blonde males eyes. Blue met emerald for a few seconds her eyes were slowly drifting above his head until she quickly shut them and turned the other way.

Ozpin's little talk was the only thing she could think of at the moment.

"Today we will have a few demonstrations as to what it is that we will be doing over the next two semesters. We will have just a few matches to get the class going." Glynda said, before taking out two transparent stones from her robe and held them out. "These ice dust crystals are a mix between water and air which was then enchanted to display your level and health meter." She then pointed at the two large walls of glass perched on the regular wall. "Here they will be displayed and if your health falls below fifteen percent, the arena is enchanted to disable both opponents abilities to prevent further harm." She explained.

"Now we will begin the first class session." She declared.

* * *

Jaune felt nervous ever since she began to speak to the class. When she made eye contact with him was when he sat completely still. He sighed in relief when she turned away rather than to glare at his direction.

"Now we will begin the first class session." Goodwitch announced.

Jaune put his head down hoping not to get picked. '_Please don't be me, please don't be me, please don't be me!_' He begged.

"Russel Thrush and Blake Belladonna. Please make your way towards the center of the arena." Goodwitch spoke, looking at a roster of students.

Jaune let out a breath he didn't know he held. "This is going to give me a heart attack."

"Don't worry Jauney, everything will be fine. And if you do get picked, at least we'll see you kick some ass, right!?" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora, keep it down. The match is about to start." Ren interjected.

"Boo, you're boring Renny." Nora said with a pout.

Jaune smiled at the debacle and looked back to the center of the arena. He looked over Russel's head to see the words 'Ranger.' He looked to the other side to see the same girl who avoided him previously. "Shadowdancer," Jaune said.

"What was that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Her class is 'Shadowdancer.' I've never seen a class like that." Jaune said.

"Well… if I remember correctly, 'Shadowdancer' is a unique class. It's like a rogue, but with some magic abilities." Pyrrha answered.

"Now then, both of you extend your hands." Glynda said. Both the combatants reached out and were each given a dust crystal that she previously showed. Both of the dust glowed faintly and then so did the glass on the wall. Soon their 'class,' health meter, name, and lvl were displayed on the glass.

Russel Thrush was only at level twenty four. While Blake Belladonna was at…

"Thirty-two!?" Jaune silently shouted, only enough for his group to hear.

"Why so surprised Jauney?" Nora said.

"How is her level that high! Wait, stupid question… what I mean is that why isn't she like level twenty or something? That's the highest I've seen excluding my parents and two of my oldest sisters." Jaune said.

"The requirement to enter Beacon is level fifteen, however there are a few who have double of the requirement to enter. Most of the applicants range from seventeen up to twenty-six." Ren explained.

"Ugh, if I ever get chosen I hope I don't get someone above my level." Jaune whined.

"There there, Jaune." Ruby said, patting him on the head. "It can't be that bad. If you get one of us, we'll make sure to go easy on each other."

"Or beat each other!" Nora interjected.

"Wow, I feel so much better! Thanks Nora!" Jaune replied sarcastically making the group laugh a bit.

"You can count on me boss!" Nora said, completely missing the sarcasm.

"That's not what I… you know what, forget it." Jaune mumbled to himself with a pout.

"Hey guys, the match is about to begin." Said Yang, pointing down at the arena.

Jaune looked back to the center of the arena.

"Now that both of you are ready… begin!" Goodwitch said, bringing down her hand.

"You may be a higher lev-" Russel never finished what he wanted to say as Blake disappeared in a flash and appeared below him. With a twist in her heel, she spun and kicked with the other foot directly in the gut.

Russel's health dropped by almost half. He was launched back and skidded to the edge of the arena. He slowly got up in a fit of coughs. He looked back to the arena only to find it empty. A chill ran through his spine as his eye drifted downward. Blake once again managed to get right below him, and with another twist of her heel, she kicked with her other leg as far as she could and hit him straight in the jaw.

The kick sent him flying out of the arena. The match didn't even last ten seconds.

"The winner is Blake Belladonna!" Announced Goodwitch.

"Oh damn, this class is gonna kill me." Jaune paled.

"Don't worry Jauney, I'll put you out of your misery." Nora whispered.

"That's not helping Nora." Whispered Ren.

"Her speed is quite phenomenal if I do say so myself." Pyrrha said.

"Phs, I can be faster." Rub pouted crossing her arms.

"Easy there Rubes, you'll have your moment later." Yang said, tapping on her sister's head but then retracted it when Ruby began swatting at it.

Goodwitch walked back to the center of the arena. "Now class, tell me what was it that went wrong?" There was a bit of silence until a hand went up from the other side of the room. "Yes Ms. Schnee?"

"Rather than to either take a defensive or offensive stance, Ruseel preferred to open his mouth and that immediately cost him the match. In a battle one should never let their guard down, since even a second of distraction can cost us our lives." Weiss said.

"Very good, Ms. Schnee. Mr. Thrush's mistake was speaking to his opponent rather than to take a combat stance.. He did not assess the situation, did not think about who he was going against. If this were a real fight, Mr. Thrush would have lost his life in just a matter of seconds. All because of a simple mistake." Goodwitch said, pushing her glasses back to the bridge of her nose.

"And to further add, Ms. Belladonna did not let Mr. Thrush pull out his own weapons." Goodwitch said. "Very good job in ending the fight as quickly as possible. Remember students, holding back against your fellow comrades will only hinder their progress." The doors leading towards the arena opened and a few medical staff came to put Russel on a stretcher. Blake only disappeared and reappeared in her seat.

"Now we will decide on the next match." Goodwitch said. She began to look at the roster once again. '_Hmm, who shall be next?_' she thought. Her eyes landed on Winchester. '_Very well, let's see who would be his opponent._' Her eyes scanned through the paper until her eyes landed on a familiar name. '_Arc._'

Her mouth stretched thin. If she were to choose him, would that be seen as if she had something against him? At this point already many would believe she has very low expectations of the boy. She needed to change her attitude towards him. Ozpin's words echoing in the back of her mind. '_Do not see him for what he is but for who he is._' She sighed. Her eyes left his name and continued to search for another.

"Mr. Winchester and Ms. Xiao Long, prepare to enter the stage!" Goodwitch announced.

"Aww yeah! Finally going to give these babies some show!" Yang gestured towards her fists. Yang got up from her seat and jumped over and landed in the arena.

"Good luck Yang!" Ruby shouted.

"Kick some ass!" Nora shouted.

"Language!" Goodwitch shouted back.

"Sorry!"

"I got this guys!" Yang said looking back and giving the group a thumbs up.

Yang made her way to the center where Goodwitch stood and waited. Soon a tall and armored individual arrived at the center. In his right hand was a mace with a gun-like barrel at the center,connecting both the handle and the mace itself. Probably used for dust. He stood almost a foot taller than Yang.

"Are you both ready?" Asked Goodwitch.

"Hell yeah!" Yang said pounding both of her fists.

"Actually, may I have a request?" Cardin asked Goodwitch.

There was slight confusion in her face. "And what would be this favor?" She asked.

With his mace, he pointed to the crowd. The end of the mace was directed at a group that the other blonde sat in. "Him. I want to fight him." He said.

Jaune gulped. '_I am so done with this._' He pulled on his shirt underneath. Was it him or was it getting a bit hotter in the class?

"Excuse me? The match has already been decided." Goodwitch said. "My word is final."

"Not unless he agrees right? If so. Hey! You damn Necromancer! Get down here so I can put you in your place!" Cardin shouted to the stands.

Jaune froze in place. Now he was the center of attention. His breathing was beginning to get a bit heavy. A hand gently landed on his back. He turned to see Pyrrha.

"You don't have to agree, Jaune. There is no shame in that." She said.

"Yeah Jaune, don't listen to that dum dum." Nora said her piece.

"What Nora said." Ren said.

Jaune smiled a bit. He turned back to the arena where the 'Warden' was waiting. "I-I decline your challenge."

Cardin gritted his teeth. He was not going to be made a fool here.

"Well then, let's begi-" Goodwitch tried to say before she was interrupted.

"What! Are you afraid!? Huh! Can't handle things yourself and hide behind others like a coward!? You're no man. You're no 'Arc.'" He shouted.

Jaune did not expect the outburst and nor did he expect Warden to be so… angry?

"Mr. Winchester! I would advise you to hold that tongue of yours!" Goodwitch said but was ignored. The group at the stands and Yang's eyes widened at the sudden outburst coming from the Warden.

Jaune would rarely get angry. He didn't even remember that last time he was angry. He gritted his teeth at an attempt to ignore him.

"No 'Arc' would be born a Necromancer!" Cardin smiled deviously. "Or perhaps your mother opened her legs to another man like a whor-"

"Mr. Winche-" Goodwitch shouted but was drowned out by another voice

"You shut the hell up you piece of shit!" Jaune screamed. He didn't know when he got out of his seat and gripped the railing hard, anger plastered on his face. Ruby and the rest were in shock. They never knew that someone as nervous and awkward as him could get so angry. Even Ren sat there with his mouth hanging.

Glynda felt a wave of power surge from Jaune's direction, sending a small chill down her back. From the few interactions she had with the boy, even if they were negative, she never expected him to be so angry. If someone were to badmouth one's mother, it would be natural to be angry. However the face that Jaune was making was one of pure fury.

"I'll accept your goddamn challenge if that will shut you the hell up!" Jaune shouted.

Cardin smirked. "Ah, hit a nerve there? Necromancer?" He taunted.

Jaune jumped over the rail and landed on both his feet and right hand. He got up and began to make his way towards the center. Yang met him halfway. She stopped him momentarily by grabbing his shoulder.

"Are you sure about this Jaune?" She asked worriedly.

"No, but anyone that bad mouths my family deserves a little discipline." Jaune said with repressed rage.

Yang looked at him intently. He sighed. He looked at her and smiled a bit. "I'll be fine. And sorry for stealing your match."

"As much as I wanted to beat his face right then in there, I feel like you should do it." She said, patting his shoulder. "And anyways, that means we get to see you in action." She said jokingly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jaune said. She let go and he walked forward. Soon he reached the center next to Goodwitch and in front of Cardin.

"Mr. Winchester, you will be punished accordingly after the match for your unnecessary behavior." Goodwitch said sternly.

"That's fine. Putting this Necromancer in his place would be a win win." He said.

Goodwitch watched him for a few more seconds. She turned to Jaune and saw that he was only staring at Cardin. Should she say something? It was as if everytime she wanted to say something, a lump got stuck on her throat. She gritted her teeth and then sighed. "Mr. Arc."

Jaune turned to her. The nervousness he had long gone. "Are you sure you want to participate? There would be no repercussions if you say no right now. I can have Ms. Xiao Long return if you would like." She said.

Jaune raised a brow at her sudden lack of displeasure towards him, something that didn't go unnoticed by her. Jaune turned back to Cardin.

"I'll be fine, thank you for your concern." He said.

She looked at him with a bit of uncertainty.

"Very well, both of you. Hand out." She said.

Both outstretched their hands without looking away from each other. Soon their information was displayed on the glass wall.

"Are both of you ready to begin?" Goodwitch asked.

Cardin nodded with a smirk plastered on his face. Jaune's eyes narrowed but nonetheless nodded.

"Ready to be put back in place?" Cardin said, stretching.

Jaune remained silent. "I'm not usually one to say cheesy one liners… but, I can't wait to wipe that smile off your damn face."

"I'd like to see you try." Cardin said, getting into a battle stance.

"Enough, now then…" Goodwitch raised her hand.

Jaune closed his eyes for a moment. He was beyond pissed but he couldn't let that control him. His father once told him that he needed to be responsible with his abilities. His own ability is taking away a person's freedom when they should be passing. Jaune hated it. He sometimes wondered how things would have turned out if he were born a 'Knight' instead. But there was no turning back.

He opened both of his eyes, only for the white area to turn black and his iris glow blue. He was ready.

Glynda stopped for a bit to see Jaune's eyes. She read yesterday's report so there shouldn't be a surprise but… watching it in person, closely. Was another thing in itself. It was unnerving. She then noticed that she had stopped the countdown. She shook her head. She brought her arm down.

"Begin!

* * *

**Stats:**

**[Necromancer]**

**Jaune Arc: Lvl. 23**

**HP: [1150/1150]**

**MP: [5000/5000] **

**POW: [C307]**

**RES: [D129]**

**SPD: [C412]**

**MAG: [B606]**

**WILL: [B540]**

**Abilities:**

**[Call of the Dead]: Attempts to raise dead body as loyal servant. Have to be used within 15 minutes of targets death. If target was more than 5 levels higher than Necromancer, chance of success diminish sharply with each level.**

* * *

**Well there you go! Again sorry! Leave comments, concerns, questions, etc! I'll be going back to homework right after this chapter has been posted so I'll see you guys later!**

**Also Happy belated Birthday! "DeadFire354"**

**Thanlok out!**

* * *

**Next Update: May 2**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Again, I apologize once again for the late publication of this chapter. Homework has never been a more pain in the ass as of right now. Not only that but I also have a few things going on too... life sometimes sucks.**

**But anyways, there will be at times where I will be posting a chapter late. I usually don't want to update and everyone expecting a new chapter but instead it's a notice of delay. So if I ever pass the deadline with no chapter out. Read the comments. I will leave a notice of the delay in the comments. **

**Once again sorry! And enjoy!**

* * *

A small puddle of darkness opened up and out came the small Nevermore. It flew around the arena, catching the attention of all in the room. Soon it dove and landed on Jaune's shoulder. The black aura pulsing out of the reanimated bird slowly spread over Jaune's shoulder.

In the stands, Jaune's friends observed a scene with mixed reactions. Ruby and Nora seemed excited, while Ren and Pyrrha observed the whole spectacle with narrowed eyes. '_Father mentioned how they would normally look like,' _The Dragoon thought_, 'Those look different'_.'

Cardin watched in slight confusion. '_That's not normal at all_,' he thought.

Jaune stretched out his hand in front of him and four puddles of darkness appeared on the floor. Cardin rushed and jumped over the summons at an attempt to quickly get rid of the caster. Before he could swing, he felt something latch onto his leg. He turned to see a shadow like grimm bite down on his ankle before pulling him back.

Cardin planted his foot firm on the ground and brought up the other with the summon still attached to his leg and brought it down, crushing the summon only for it to reform again on the other side of the arena.

'_What the hell is this freak!?_' Cardin panicked inwardly. He quickly looked to his other side to see another one jump towards him. He quickly swung his mace and smashed the summon away from him. Instincts made him spin around and swung his mace towards another incoming summon.

The summons would explode in a cloud of smoke only for it to reform again away from him. Cardin knew that this was not normal. '_This is not Necromancy at all!_' As much as Cardin wanted to yell at Jaune, the words over his head couldn't lie.

The crowd was also unnerved. What they expected was far from what was in the arena right now. Uncertainty, fear, and nervousness radiated across the room.

"That's so cool!" Nora exclaimed. "That's right! Kick his ass!" She fist pumped in the air.

"Nora, language." Ren said when a glare from Goodwitch was directed at Nora.

"Oh dang, lady-killer wasn't kiddin." Yang said.

"Oooh, they look so cool!" Ruby said with sparkles in her eyes.

"But then that begs a question, just why is Jaune so different. And I mean completely different. What Jaune can do is just… unheard of. Necromancy is reviving the dead, butchered or not. Like he said, he is a special case. And the form that they take is also very much so different. I can see why the headmaster wanted him in Beacon." Pyrrha said, going more into depth about Jaune's situation.

"You don't think they'll do anything bad to Jaune, right?" Ruby asked a bit worriedly.

"Not at all. I think they might have wanted to learn more about Necromancer's skillset from him, to better prepare to fight rogue ones in the future. Not sure how well that will go, seeing how different Jaune's skills are though." Pyrrha said. She looked at Jaune whose body was turned away from them. The floor underneath him radiated with a small amount of black smoke.

Pyrrha knew that Jaune was troubled being a 'cursed' class. Despite the few people that believed him to be good at heart, the world still branded him as being dangerous . Always alone… just like she was. Although different, they were the same. '_You can do this Jaune_,' she said internally.

* * *

Weiss sat there watching the spectacle unfold down in the arena. From when the first match of the class started to the heated argument that the Winchester and the Arc had. She had to admit, calling the blonde's mother a whore would leave a bad taste in everyone's mouth. Even hers. Despite him being a Necromancer, she secretly rooted for him to win the fight. As much as she denied that thought.

What did really interest her about the fight the most was the ability that the blonde wielded. It was far from anything she had seen before. Unfortunately, she had seen the things a Necromancer could do. But this was different. '_Just what is going on? I am sure that the staff are aware of this, but… what is it that makes him so different from other Necromancers?_'

She decided that it wasn't something that she should worry about right now, she needed to pay attention to the fight.

* * *

She didn't know why but she shivered the moment his eyes turned black. Since then she couldn't stop shriveling. No matter how hard she tried. Her faunus ears were flat on her head. She just couldn't get the memories out of her head.

Blake looked back at the arena and saw the appearance of the blonde's summons. They were so much more different. Way different compared to the _**monster **_that attacked Menagerie all those years ago. But…

Why did they both feel so similar? The presence that the blonde radiated was almost the same. But she knew that it couldn't have been him because the blonde was her age. She was just an infant when it happened and he was too. And the monster that attacked was most likely a grown man.

"I thought I had let it go, but it still haunts me." She whispered to herself. She looked back at the arena. She wondered just how long she could avoid him. It's not that she had anything against him but being near him made her relapse back into a state of panic.

* * *

Jaune continued to keep Cardin at bay with his summons. Not letting him have a moment of rest. He was still pissed off from the previous comment of his. It just wouldn't get out of his head. Just why?

It was all he could think of at the moment. Just why was he born a Necromancer. Just why the hell did he have to go through this. Why did the world just give him a shitty hand at life and 'cursed' him. The more he thought about this, the angrier Jaune got. It just wasn't fair. Because of his class, he didn't have friends. Because of his class, his sisters avoided him. The only reason they still conversed with him was because they were obligated to since they were family. Their so called 'friends' telling them that he himself was an epitome of evil. They were influenced with the same mindset just like everyone else.

The only ones who loved him unconditionally were his parents. His father taught him the value of life, and his mother taught him how to love. They were criticized for keeping him when he was born which pissed him off far more just thinking about it.

But…

He needed to stay level headed. He may seem like a nervous wreck at times but an idiot he was not… most of the time. He knew that if he were to get pissed and lash out at Cardin, it would just prove his point. His father had taught him that there would be people who would want to prove a point by angering him. As much as it hurt, he couldn't just attack blindly. His mother would always comfort him when he was called 'cursed' at the start of school. Always telling him that words shouldn't hurt him, that why listen to people who hardly know you at all?

He still remembers the times he would come back home crying and being embraced into his mother's arms after school. The time where he thought he was just a nuisance to his family. He hated it so damn much.

But he wasn't going to let the only people who believed in him down. And now he had new friends that he can rely on for sure. He for sure wasn't going to let them down. So the next thing he did was breath in and out slowly. His anger slowly faded. He looked back to Cardin who was still busy holding off against his summons.

Jaune unsheathed the short sword he had on his waist, looking for an opening. As soon as he thought that, his summons backed off, and started circling their opponent.

Cardin froze for a moment when they all backed off and turned to see Jaune with his sword in hand. He tisked. "What? You think you are strong enough to hurt me with your stats? I know a Necromancer doesn't have high attack stats." Cardin said.

"You know, you shouldn't be talking during a fight." Jaune retorted rushing Cardin.

"Look who's talking." The 'Warden' said. He also rushed but the moment he did, so did the Beowulfs. They all jumped at an attempt to catch Cardin but he was expecting this, The Warden gripped his mace tighter, and with mighty swing knocked all summons away from him. Jaune quickly slid under Cardin's legs and slashed the back of one of his knees.

'_What the?_' Cardin thought as he fell in one knee. What he didn't expect was the damage he received. His health went down a small but noticeable amount. '_How the hell!?_' Then just a second later, a foot smashed against his face. Jaune kicked hard enough to nearly bring him down to the ground.

Jaune allowed himself to smile. He may have trouble against Grimm at times but when it's against another person… he knew how to fight. His father wasn't just kicking his ass for no reason.

"GRAH" Cardin shouted and a bright light erupted from his body and flowed to his mace in a flash. Fire erupted from his weapon as he swung down at still blinded Necromancer.

'_Oh shit!_' Jaune thought, raising his arms in a weak attempt to defend himself. But before mace could meet his face, one of his beowulfs materialized in front of him. '_Wait, I didn-_'

***BOOM***

Jaune was sent flying across the arena. Two remaining Beowulves jumped in to catch him before he could fly out of the arena. '_Agh, that hurt!_' Jaune thought.

It was weird, he hadn't even ordered them to do it. Jaune put his thought for another time since he was still in the middle of his fight.

'_That was an ability of his for sure,_' Jaune concluded. He was able to see the cartridge between the mace and the handle turn, loading in a new dust.

He looked towards the mirrors that displayed their stats. Jaune was still in the losing end by just a small amount. The hits he landed sure did some damage and so did his summons.

He looked back to Cardin who had an angry face. "You damned cursed piece of shit." He said in a low voice. He raised his mace over his head and the same light appeared and then fire erupted. He brought it down and Jaune immediately rolled out of the way, but the blast from the Warden's attack was strong enough to still hit him.

He quickly turned to see a scorched trail from where Cardin stood all the way to where Jaune was. He knew that if he were to get hit he wouldn't die, but injured… definite yes, very badly. Jaune turned back to see Cardin standing above him. '_How is he that fast!?_'

Cardin swung sideways knowing that striking downwards gives Jaune a possibility to dodge. Jaune's eyes narrowed and a puddle of darkness appeared below him. His summon came out below Jaune, pushing Jaune upwards. Before collision, Jaune front flipped off the beowulf.

Jaune wasn't fond of using his summons like that but desperate times call for desperate measures. He apologised to them internally.

The collision immediately obliterated the summon. Cardin cursed to have missed again. He looked up to see the blonde bring down one of his extended legs when Jaune front flipped up. Jaune brought his foot down hard and his heel made contact with Cardins temple. Cardins head snapped down.

Jaune figured he dazed him but that changed when he felt his ankle taken into a grip. '_This is not going to go well_,' he thought. He soon felt his body start to accelerate, just before hitting the floor. Hard.

Cardin's teeth grinded harder when he saw another pool of black underneath Jaune that cushioned his fall. Just when he was going to swing him again. A beowulf bit down on his wrist.

"AGH!"

Cardin let go of Jaune and his mace in hand. He tried to get it off him by grabbing the snout. In just two seconds he ripped the summon of his hand. He quickly went for his mace only to find it missing. He looked around to see another one of the summons with the mace in its jaws. Cardin knew that it was a newbie mistake to let go of his weapon. Instead of trying to retrieve it, he went straight towards Jaune. Just because he didn't have his mace doesn't mean he couldn't use his fists.

Jaune was still crouched down trying to get his bearings again. That swing dazed him completely. Just as he looked up to see what was going on, he saw Cardin with a fist pulled back covered in a bright aura, ready to unleash hell. Jaune quickly rolled backwards avoiding incoming attacks. .

The ground shook from the force and pieces of the floor protruded from the ground. Jaune looked up again to see Cardin preparing another one. This time he couldn't dodge, the position his legs were in wouldn't give him time to move out of the way. Before the flame coated fist made contact, a large pool of black appeared below them and a large arm, bigger than Cardins own grabbed his wrist. Cardin panicked and attempted to attack with his other hand but then another shadow like arm popped up and grabbed it.

Slowly the head of the Alpha Beowulf popped up and then the rest of the body. It stood almost twice the size of Cardin. It breathed at Cardin's terrified face. The Warden tried to dislodge himself but the alpha's grip was far stronger. The alpha then roared in front of Cardins face and pushed him down to the ground. Cardin's eyes met bright white glowing eyes.

The Warden looked around to see that the other four beowulfs surrounded him. But rather than attacking Cardin and finishing the match, they just stood still. Slowly Jaune approached with sword in hand and pointed the tip at Cardin's face.

"Surrender." Jaune said.

Cardin looked back at the alpha. Deep down he knew that if Jaune would have summoned the alpha with the rest at once, he would have lost the match a while ago. Cardin glared at Jaune. "Fuck you. Either you bring my health down to end the match or we're going to be stuck here for the rest of the class."

Jaune didn't like the idea of beating Cardin until his health reached down when he was already immobilized. Just the thought disgusted him. Technically, it wasn't against the rules. But it wasn't honorable either. His eyes narrowed when he realized that this was what Cardin wanted. Even if he couldn't win the match, he could still 'prove' to everyone that Jaune was a monster that everyone took him for.

Jaune took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. The four Beawulves turned into black smoke and faded away. When he opened his eyes, they were normal once again. "I give up." Jaune said, sheathing his short sword. He turned and began walking away.

"What?" Cardin said in confusion and anger.

"Why the hell are you calling the match!?" He shouted.

"Because I refuse to beat down on an opponent who has already been beaten." Jaune replied. He turned back to Cardin. "I will not fall as low as you assume I would, as everyone would assume. And least of all, as low as you." He turned back around and began to make his way out of the arena.

Cardin sat there on the floor angered by the words the blonde spoke. Goodwitch broke out of her stupor and announced the winner. "Jaune Arc has forfeited the match, Cardin Winchester is the winner!"

Cardin slammed a fist into the ground and began to stand. He began to walk away until Goodwitch spoke to him. "You will have detention for two weeks and a message to your father for the outburst earlier." She said with a stern glare.

Cardin only tsked and walked away.

"We will begin on the last match so whoever is called, be ready!" Goodwitch announced.

Glynda's eyes trailed towards where the blonde boy walked. She turned back to finally finish up the class.

* * *

"Come on, where is he!?" Ruby said a bit impatiently. Combat class had ended a while ago and there was no sign of the male blonde of the group. They began to make their way towards the cafeteria for dinner.

"Calm down Rubes, not sure if he's in the mood of actually talking to anyone. I know I wouldn't if someone said that shit about mom, you know?" Yang said.

"Language!" Nora exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm still worried though." Ruby said looking down at the floor.

"I will see if I can find Jaune, all of you can head to the cafeteria if you want. I'll catch up once I find him." Pyrrha said with a small smile.

"Okay then, we will save you both a seat." Ren said.

Pyrrha nodded and began to walk back to the classroom while the other walked away. After walking a bit back she approached the door, only for it slowly open. Jaune came out looking a bit exhausted but from the looks of it, it was probably emotionally. He turned and noticed Pyrrha. His eyes went from tired to a bit more cheerful.

"Oh, hey Pyrrha. I thought you left with the others by now." Jaune said.

"We were already making our way over but I decided to come and see if you were okay. Everyone is worried, you know?" Pyrrha said carefully, hoping not to rush things after his fight. Pyrrha never was a 'people' kind of person. Fame had it's cons.

"Uh… yeah, sorry for the outburst. Wish you guys didn't see that." He said looking down at the floor for a bit.

There was a moment of silence as they stood there.

"Um, do you… want to talk about it? It's okay if you don't want to but I am willing to listen." Pyrrha said, looking towards Jaune.

Jaune stood there contemplating her words. "I… I...sure, I guess it's okay to vent out once in a while. Let's talk while on the way."

"Okay." She responded.

Both students began to make their way towards the cafeteria. Pyrrha waited for Jaune to speak first.

"You know, the only people who ever showed care for me are my parents." Jaune said, still looking forward. "My dad taught me to be brave and strong. My mother taught me what love was."

Pyrrha continued to listen to Jaune's problems without interruption.

"They were the only ones who truly loved me… for me. Despite what others said about them. It didn't matter. You can say that I hold them very closely to my heart. Sounds cheesy don't you think?" Jaune said with a small smile.

Pyrrha returned to smile. "Not at all."

"Well… when Cardin said that about my mother… I… I just started to remember the things she had to endure because of my birth. The rumors of her having an affair, the name calling from those in the village. But she didn't really care, nobody dared say that in front of her because they knew she would kick their asses." Jaune chuckled as Pyrrha let out a small giggle.

"It was a really hard life for me… growing up with the thought that you are a monster." He said.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune for a moment as they walked. She looked down in thought.

"You know, when I was born a tier three, I was considered 'gifted.' Not only because of my tier but also because of my unique class. I was considered to be above most people." She said softly.

"At first it was great, I just had to ask for something and it was given to me. I actually grew up a little selfish to be honest." She said, making Jaune's eyes widened. Pyrrha? Selfish? Who would have thought?

"As I grew older, I began to have a different perspective. The attention I received when I was young was too much for me. I no longer wanted that. My father… he is the kind of person who would boast often." she said.

"My father would continue to make me as this… symbol of strength to Mistral. I wouldn't have minded but I was only thirteen years old. I wasn't ready for that." Pyrrha said. "The only ones who actually gave me the chance of being who I am was my mother and sister."

"They are the ones who taught me how to be humble with others. They taught me to be who I am. With both of them, I was happy." Pyrrha said, looking out the window and into the horizon as they both passed. The sun was barely setting.

"I would sometimes go and cry to them because of the training I had to do to please my father's wishes. A few years later, I have already become this… fighting celebrity. I was alone because of the satus I achieved. I guess you could say that I was considered to be too good for anyone. My father took pride in that but… what about me?" Pyrrha said softly.

"And then like a wish come true, I received a letter. My sister got it before my father could get his hands on it. Beacon Academy offered me the chance to be free." Pyrrha said with a smile. "Both my mother and sister urged me to go. I was worried about what would happen to them once my father found out but they assured me that as long as I was free and happy… they would forever be content with their decision."

"They both will forever hold a place in my heart." Pyrrha said, bringing one of her hands over her heart.

Jaune nodded in agreement. "You know, everytime I came back home crying, my mom would be there for me with open arms. Hold me close and whispered the nicest things into my ear as she stroked my hair softly." Jaune said softly, smiling at the memories.

"She sounds lovely," Pyrrha said with a smile. "Reminds me of my mother."

"Yeah, she is." Jaune said. "Maybe I should introduce you to her one day."

Pyrrha gave Jaune a bright smile. "That would be grand! I should introduce you to mine one day too!"

"That's a promise then?" Jaune smiled back.

"Of course." She said.

* * *

Glynda began finishing up restoring the arena after the last match. She would have finished much earlier but her thoughts were preoccupied with the boy.

The feeling he gave off was completely nostalgic… and not in a good way. There was something off about the aura he gave off. It was almost the same as the one…

Glynda shook her head.

Ozpin would most likely like to hear the results of the match. It really did intrigue her. Just why was he so different from others? Did it have something to do with his birth? Being born in a family of Knights who's 'class' would be considered hereditary? That was no longer the case as the birth of Jaune broke that possibility. Was it perhaps… ancestry? Maybe it was because of the different upbringing? Till this day, 'classes' are still considered to be a mystery. Not everything can be explained. Not even if psychological or emotional characteristics would have effects on one's 'class.' It just happens on it's own.

She had a feeling that she would most likely have migraines if she continues to think about it. She decided that it was best if she were to pick up the topic another time. The first day of class was almost nearing its end.

* * *

**Stats:**

**[Necromancer]**

**Jaune Arc: Lvl. 23**

**HP: [478/1150]**

**MP: [1350/5000] **

**POW: [C307] [+35]**

**RES: [D129] [+43]**

**SPD: [C412][+45]**

**MAG: [B606] [+78]**

**WILL: [B540] [+73]**

**Abilities:**

**[Call of the Dead]: Attempts to raise dead body as loyal servant. Have to be used within 15 minutes of targets death. If target was more than 5 levels higher than Necromancer, chance of success diminish sharply with each level.**

* * *

**Well, hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! Now I gotta go and do more homework now T-T**

**Thanlok out!**

* * *

**Next update: May 16 (I hope)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! Guess who is back! Yes, and with another chapter of Necromancer! So right now, I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that I am back. The bad news is that I was not able to write much because of some financial problems concerning to school that had me looking for job(s). As much as I want to follow the deadline I promised, I will be unable to. And for that I apologize since I won't be keeping my promise like I said. I will promise I will not drop the story as I continue with life.**

**Since I now start classes in two days and need to find a job again, this story will have to be updated when I am able to. I know most of you were expecting the weekly schedule but…**

**Dang this sucks.**

**And I missed the first anniversary of this story! Damn it!**

* * *

Oobleck's lecture was a disaster once again. Jaune tried desperately to keep up, furiously writing down his notes as fast as he could. The only ones who somehow managed to keep up with his lecture were Ren and Pyrrha.

Jaune looked to his right to see Ruby with her face on the desk, Nora reclined against the chair with her head all the way back and Yang was frozen in place looking at her unwritten notes. At this point Jaune wasn't sure if it would be best if he just gave up on writing notes and just relied on Ren and Pyrrha.

Almost two weeks have passed by and the looks Jaune would usually get started to lessen. They all must have already gotten used to the fact that there is a Necromancer in the school. He would occasionally get some stares here and there but he had the rest of his group to keep his mind off them. As for the group, they seem to have gotten closer to each other and have become nearly inseparable at this point. He was glad to have them.

His classes were the same as usual. Class with the group and then dust with the Schnee. Jaune didn't really know what her problem was but she always seemed to butt heads with him in class. Whether it was something small as being in her personal space to being in her line of sight. Sometimes he wished people came with an instruction manual just to see what was wrong.

Combat class has been better since the first day. Jaune noticed that Glynda wasn't glaring at him anymore. More like… sometimes she just stared. Honestly he still made sure not to make eye contact with her and usually responds quickly when she asked a question. And he noticed that she has been a bit… nicer? Well compared to how she was at the start, Jaune can for sure say she was nicer.

But just like any other day, his first obstacle was Oobleck's lecture.

"Well then class, who here can tell me what we know about how our leveling system works? Hmm? Anyone? Yes, Ms. Schnee!" Oobleck said in his quick tone of voice.

"At the start, we begin with level one and stats at 'I.' Then as we train or battle against opponents, we gain stats that increase our mind, strength, speed, and endurance depending on what 'class' a person is. For stats, the order goes from I, H, G, F, E, D, C, B, A, and possibly S. Each stat has to reach a total of one thousand points in order for the stat to proceed to the next." She explained. "With our leveling system, a Tier 1 must first reach level twenty, for the option to ascend or awaken. Those who ascend become Tier 2 who can reach another level cap. They can go from their current level twenty and make their way to level thirty as their stats reset but maintain their original strength, speed, etc. Once they reach the max once again can they get the chance to awaken or ascend again."

"As for those who awaken rather than to ascend, they still Tier up however their stats are reset for the new 'class' of their choice." Jaune tried to follow her explanation as best as he could but was failing.

"In simple terms, if a Knight were to reach level twenty, ascension would let them Tier up and level up to thirty while still having the 'Knight' class. Awakening would also allow the person to Tier up however their class would change to that of something better for example a Sword Saint, a Mage Knight, a Paladin perhaps and several others. Another difference would be their stats going all back to 'I' since it is a new class." Weiss said with a smile, probably flaunting her knowledge.

"Very good, Ms Schnee. Then tell me… do you know about how we gain the abilities that our 'class' gives us?" Oobleck questioned.

Weiss halted a bit there. "Uh… sorry Prof- Doctor Oobleck, but I do not." She said with a hint of embarrassment.

Oobleck only chuckled a bit. "No need to feel embarrassed of not knowing. Even today it still remains a mystery as to why we receive them in the first place. We all start off with an ability that pertains to our class. The rest… only time would tell."

Oobleck looked at the watch on his wrist and fixed his glasses. "Oh my… well that will be enough for this lecture! I will see you all tomorrow, if you have any questions feel free to visit me at my office!" He said placing things in his bag.

The students began to make their way out of the classroom. Nora woke up asking what she missed. The rest were just glad that class was over. "Oh gosh! I thought it was never going to end!" Ruby said tiredly.

"I couldn't even write a single. Damn. Note." Yang said.

"Language!" Ruby shouted.

"Not now Ruby!" Yang exclaimed turning to her sister.

"I suggest getting a bit of fresh air before going to our next class, don't you think?" Pyrrha suggested from the side. "Jaune?"

"You guys go ahead, I'm just gonna talk with Dr. Oobleck for a bit." Jaune said making his way down the stairs.

"Ha. Teachers' pets." Yang said.

"Not funny Yang," Jaune said.

"Nah, that was a good joke." She said.

"As good as your notes?" Jaune said with a small smirk, looking back at her as he made his way down.

"OOOHHHH! He got you good!" Nora screamed at Yang, who was frozen in place by the sudden comeback.

The group laughed which only further cemented the fact that she got owned in her own game. "Well played lady killer… well played."

"Seems like you're rubbing off on him. That should build up his character a bit more." Ren said seeing as it was a good thing Jaune was becoming a bit more comfortable.

"No! Don't make him start saying puns! Yang is a bad influence! I mean… look at me!" Ruby said pointing at herself.

"Hey what does that mean!?" Yang exclaimed as the group got up and began to make their way out.

Jaune smiled and shook his head.

"I see you are enjoying yourself, am I right?" Oobleck said.

"Yeah, it has gotten better. A few stares and that's about it. Also it looks like Professor Goodwitch doesn't hate me as much as the first time." Jaune said.

Oobleck chuckled a bit. "Through time and patience do we learn to see and accept. I am glad that you are doing well Mr. Arc. No troubles in combat class?"

"Well… there is the occasion where I don't really want to use my ability but without it I can't really fight so… yeah." Jaune said, trying to explain how he felt about it. "I mean, I guess I still have that issue of using it in front of people."

"Hmm. do not worry Mr. Arc, it is something normal to feel. I wouldn't concern myself with what others think of it. It is simply using an ability is all it is in the end." Oobleck said. "Well perhaps a dangerous one but you understand." He joked.

"Yup. Crystal." Jaune sweat dropped.

"Was there anything else you would like to discuss with me?" Oobleck asked.

"No, not really. I just wanted to make some small talk." Jaune said a bit bashfully.

Oobleck smiled. "I prefer we have small talk when both of us are not too busy. Perhaps another time. It's best you get to class on time now. And I do hear that you'll be learning something new in Glynda's class today, so make sure to pay attention."

"Yeah, I'll see you later!" Jaune said running up the stairs to make it to class.

* * *

Class with Professor Peach was again quite interesting. They began to talk about the history of dust and the way that it had impacted Remnant as a whole. Jaune still had issues concerning dust. He never really had to use dust at all and wondered if his class even needed dust in the first place.

But so far that was the least of his worries. He was more worried about the person sitting next to him. The assignment that they were given had to deal with mixing to types of dust to create a different kind of dust. The groups were decided depending who was next to each other. Jaune turned to his right but the person immediately turned the other direction.

Jaune slowly turned to Weiss with a nervous smile. Turns out that the person on her left also turned the other direction. She hesitantly turned to Jaune with a smile adorned with gritted teeth. "Wonderful!"

'_Oh boy,_' Jaune thought.

"Now class is very simple. See here this blue dust on my table?" Professor Peach said, pointing at the dust. The blue dust was there with a dark and lifeless color. "Now the moment I pick up this dust, it will begin to illuminate. The reason for this is because dust reacts to anything living. Yes, we use dust for non-living items however there are other ways to use dust." She said. She picked up the dust and just like she said, it began to glow slowly as she held it in her fingertips.

"If you were to leave a dust crystal on a tree or an animal, the dust will react to it. If it were to be left on the ground or someone who has passed away, the dust will not react." She said.

"Now what I want you to do is get in your groups and head towards your station." She said, pointing and the tables behind the desks.

Jaune looked behind him and then to Weiss. She did not look like she wanted to do this project with him but she would have to deal with it since this would be counted as a grade. "Um… so should we go get a table?"_ Real smooth Jaune, real smooth_.

Weiss closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Fine. But do not get in the way of the process, capiche?" She said looking at him with narrowed eyes.

Jaune nervously chuckled. "Uh… yes ma'am."

Both of them made their way to the tables, they passed a few since most of them were already taken. They then found one and sat down with a bit of distance between them. Jaune was contemplating whether to actually make conversation or not with the girl. He could see her tapping one finger repeatedly on the table in annoyance probably. Jaune didn't even know what to say at this point.

"Now that you are all seated, there are four different kinds of dust. Each table has a different set of dust and you will be combining them using your magic. Even with a little bit of magic, you can fuse dust together. Each of you have magic, even those who do not use it. That magic can either be used in strengthening attacks, or speed boosts depending on your class. Now what I want you to do is each person in the group has to fuse at least once by the end of the class" Peach said walking around the tables.

"Hopefully you have been paying attention because if you overflow the dust with your magic, you can easily have it blow up on your face… literally." Peach warned a bit nervously.

"Now begin, you have several minutes to finish." She announced.

Jaune let out a breath. "So, who goes first?" He looked to Weiss only to see her already grabbing two of the four dusts provided to them, wind and water. The two pieces of dust glowed faintly and with a few more seconds began to glow a bit more. Slowly she began to draw them near each other. Slowly, particles of light began to flow from the glow of the dust and flow into the other one with the other dust doing the same.

As she drew them even closer the blue dust began to fade a bit and the white dust began to get a light hue of blue. As soon as both of them touched, they merged into one and glowed brightly. The light began to soon fade and was left with a new kind of dust. Ice dust. "There we go, now you do it so we can get this over with." She said.

"Yeah… well here we go." Jaune said before picking up two dusts. One yellow and one red. Fire and lightning… great. Both dusts glowed faintly once again in his fingertips. "Okay… easy peasy… lemon squeezy," he said slowly, putting in his magic and bringing them closer.

Things were going fine until the particles began to swirl and move too fast. "Uh oh." Jaune said.

"You dolt, what are you doing!?" Weiss said angrily. "You have to control your magic! You're putting too much at once!" She screamed and whispered at the same time.

"I-I don't know how to lower my magic!" Jaune whispered back.

"What do you mean!? You're a mage type class, you are supposed to be a natural at this!" Weiss whispered back impatiently.

"Well I never handled dust like this! This is new to me! Even with basic instructions!" Jaune said, forgetting that he was putting more magic into the dust without realizing.

"You dolt! You're going to blow them up!" Weiss said, backing away a bit.

"What?" Jaune said but as soon as he turned his face was enveloped in a small explosion of fire and lightning that caught everyone's attention. The sound was loud enough but just seeing a huge source of light coming from one area had every head turning to the source. Professor Peach looked up from another table to see Jaune with black smudges on his face and hair sticking out in all directions before settling down.

"Oh my! Mr. Arc are you okay!?" Professor Peach said as she rushed over to his table.

Jaune coughed out a puff of smoke. "I'm good." He turned to see Weiss and saw her facing the other directions while holding one hand to her mouth. Her shoulders were trembling and he could hear a faint and small laugh come from her.

'_Is she laughing!?_' Jaune thought in shock.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Professor Peach asked.

"I think I'm go- ow!" He tried to say as he rubbed his face only to feel a few burns.

"Uh… maybe I should. But I don't know where it is." He said.

"Okay, I'll write you an excuse and have your partner take you to the nurse." Peach said as she went to her desk to write a note.

"What!?" Weiss said, her previous state now gone.

"Please take Mr. Arc to the nurse's office. From there you are free to head to your next class." Peach said as she handed Jaune a note slip.

"I-I… yes professor!" Weiss said standing up. "Let's go you dolt!" She then grabbed Jaune's arm and dragged him out of the classroom.

As soon as they were out, Weiss turned to Jaune and lectured him about him nearly blowing up the classroom to which Jaune profusely apologized again and again.

"This is so infuriating." Weiss said as both students made their way towards the nurses office.

Jaune literally just wanted to have a relaxing day. He'd have to ask Oobleck on how to control his magic later. Or probably Goodwitch… he hoped Oobleck would answer his questions. "So… are we almost there yet?"

"Quite!" Weiss replied.

"Okay, okay… I'll just… stay quiet." Jaune said.

"Good!" Weiss said as she walked a bit faster.

There was silence between them as they walked. To Weiss it was most likely better as she didn't want to start conversation. Jaune felt awkward just walking behind her as she led him. He thought about making conversation, even if she didn't want to. What should he talk about?

"Oh yeah, I heard you laugh in clas-" Jaune stopped as a finger poked his chest. He looked to see Weiss fuming in embarrassment.

"Not a single word from you for the rest of the way!" She said red-faced.

Jaune sometimes wished he could shut himself up too. The rest of the way went on in silence with the small little bits of Weiss complaining about life not being fair to her and what not.

After some time walking they arrived at a door with the medic symbol placed right next to it.

"Well in you go." Weiss said, waiting for Jaune to get into the room.

"Yeah, thank-" He tried to say before getting interrupted again.

"I don't need 'thanks' coming from you." She said as she turned her head the other way and walked off.

Jaune saw her turn the corner. "Thanks." He said sarcastically as he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Jaune heard a familiar voice from the other side of the door. As soon as he opened it, he was greeted to a large white room with several beds lined up against the walls with curtains open. He looked to the side and noticed a tail and pair of ears. The person's back was facing Jaune. '_Wait, I've seen those before._' He thought.

'Oh no.' Jaune thought a little too late as the individual turned. Yup, another person he might have wanted to avoid just so happens to be the doctor in charge of the infirmary. Tsune turned around to meet Jaune's eyes. Both eyes go wide in an instant. Jaune's remains wide open while Tsune managed to shake her head and now had a neutral look.

She cleared her throat. "So, to what do I owe this visit?"

Jaune shook his thoughts away and pointed to his face with all the burns and black smudges.

"Okay, then. Take a seat on one of the beds and I will be with you in a moment." She said as she got up and walked to a cabinet.

Jaune walked to the bed and sat down. He didn't know what to do so he fiddled with the bedsheet covers. '_This is very awkward._' He thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her speak to him.

"May I ask how you received those burns of yours?" She asked as she grabbed a chair and walked over to Jaune with materials in a box.

"Uh… dust with Professor Peach. Um, I couldn't control the amount of magic to fuse dust and it… blew up in my face. As you can see." He said awkwardly.

She only hummed at his answer and took out some cloth and ointments. Jaune wondered why she would even use medical equipment when she could literally heal him in an instant. "Um… can I ask a question?"

She looked at him as she sat down. "Go ahead." She said as she grabbed a wet cloth and started to slowly clean the smudges of smoke off of his face.

"Why don't you just use magic?" Jaune asked slowly.

"Hmm, that is because despite being a healer myself, there is a limit on how much we can actually heal. In this school it is not necessary since there is no danger. And there are chances in which I run out of magic in battle and have to resort to proper medical care. You can't always rely on your stats to get you out of trouble. You become reliant. Too reliant. Does that answer your question?" She said after going in depth as to why.

"Yeah, I guess." Jaune said.

"Hmm, you don't seem to be complaining despite the burns. You do know the ointment stings, right?" She said as she began to apply to ointment to the clean side of his face. Jaune only nodded.

"I guess you could say I have a good pain tolerance," he chuckled nervously.

"Hmm, shame. I do love it when patients are in pain." She said sadly with her ears drooping a bit.

"What?"

"What?"

"You just sai-" Jaune tried to say.

"Oh my, the explosion probably messed up your hearing too." She said as she began to wipe down the other side of his face.

"But I- Ow!" He yelped as she applied much more force than necessary.

"Be careful, if you move too much I'll probably mess up and start over."

"Y-yeah, gotcha." Jaune surrendered.

After getting patched up, two large bandages adorned his face. One on his left cheek and one on the top right of his forehead. The rest were not bad enough to need patching up.

"Well then you are ready to go. Hope to see you soon." Tsune said with a small wave.

"Um… isn't it '_hope I don't see you soon_' the correct line?" Jaune said nervously.

"That's what I said." She feigned innocence.

Jaune gave up and just walked out, giving her his thanks and headed to the cafeteria where his friends would be waiting.

* * *

Tsune sat there in her office cleaning up the dirty cloth she used to wipe down the boy's face. She didn't expect him to visit the nursing ward that quick, even if it was an accident in class.

She sighed.

The moment he walked in she didn't really know what to do. She stared at him a bit dumbfounded before regaining her composure. Her talk with Ozpin changed her mindset a little. She was asked to first see with her own eyes who he truly was. Was he a monster? Or was he an innocent who was dealt a wrong hand in life? The answer was obvious.

It did make her think a bit about her treatment toward the boy and how she would proceed along. It was a bit hard for her to wrap her mind around it. Since she was young, she had always wanted to save lives. To save those who were in pain. Pain. Pain~

Tsune shook her head as she was going off topic. Her job was to save lives. The boy… Jaune took lives. Not necessarily but if someone or something would die, it is time for them to pass on. The boy's job is to basically take that chance away. To use the body at their disposal. To chain them from their passing. In order for him to properly use his class… he would have to kill. It went against all she fought for. In every way.

The question she asked herself was… would the boy be the same way? From one perspective she saw that the boy was closed off, timid. Made himself small among crowds and avoided confrontation. Adding that he didn't act nor look like someone who can possibly hurt someone.

Her first meeting with him and her reactions were based on instinct. One of the few things she cursed about being a faunus. Her instincts from a past confrontation made her hairs stand when the boy used his ability. Looking back at it, she was hostile towards him but she just hated the 'Necromancer,' class.

The tragedy that day took a toll on the whole Beacon staff, she lost so many friends in a span of seconds that day. And all of them to be used against them. It scared them. Ozpin, Glynda, Oobleck… the list goes on. She never had felt so powerless. No matter what she did.

Tsune's eyes scrunched up a bit.

And now…

The news of a 'Necromancer' attending the school rang alarms on her head. When she first saw the boy, she was conflicted. He was nothing like how he was supposed to act. But her instincts battled against reasoning that day. It was an internal struggle.

Luckily, the talk with Ozpin settled those instincts and she managed to think better about the situation. She promised to try and treat the boy like any other patient. And now that she had the chance to treat him, she could tell by the little talk they had that Jaune was far from what she thought. He was a nervous and playful individual. Even while cleaning his wounds did, she realize that he bleeds the same color as the rest, cares like the rest, and fears like the rest. That is when she knew she made the mistake of already deciding his character based on just his class. Now only time would tell how he would turn out.

Despite everything she thought at the moment, her fear still lingered deep down.

* * *

**Stats:**

**[Necromancer]**

**Jaune Arc: Lvl. 23**

**HP: [1150/1150] **

**MP: [5000/5000] **

**POW: [C307]**

**RES: [D129]**

**SPD: [C412]**

**MAG: [B606]**

**WILL: [B540]**

**Abilities:**

**[Call of the Dead]: Attempts to raise dead body as loyal servant. Have to be used within 15 minutes of targets death. If target was more than 5 levels higher than Necromancer, chance of success diminish sharply with each level.**

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that! I have the other chapter also ready but I need my beta reader to edit before posting so I do have some material to work with at the moment although I don't know how long that will last.**

**Well anyways! Hope you enjoyed!**

**If you have any questions about the leveling system, just PM me or comment!**

**Until next time!**

**Thanlok out!**

* * *

**Next update: Forgive me ( ;-;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welp this month has been the worst if I gotta be honest. Barely managed to avoid a financial crisis on my end, my dog passed away two days ago and my family and I buried him yesterday…**

**It's honestly been stressful and classes aren't making it any easier…**

**Sadly that is how life is… things happen when you least expect it and isn't gonna stop for you. Luckily I am managing not to have these situations bring me down and look even forward to life. As some say, the right path may be the most hurtful and painful. But in the end you'll be successful.**

**Well that's enough about myself for now and hopefully you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After a good lunch and talking about their day, the group began to make their way towards combat class. They questioned Jaune on his injuries but he assured them that it was just a small mistake he made in Professor Peach's classroom. After explaining Yang and Ruby laughed at him while Nora deemed him a 'noob' at dust handling.

"Alright, alright I get it. Really funny!" Jaune said sarcastically.

"It sure is!" Nora said as she grabbed Jaune's shoulder from behind and began to push and guide him. "Now let's go to class faster!"

Jaune was unprepared for when she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his back. He nearly fell forward but managed to balance himself before that could happen. "Onward my steed!"

Jaune now giving Nora a piggyback ride, turned to Ren questioningly.

"You get used to it." Was all he said with a smile.

"Aww, I want one too!" Exclaimed a pouting Ruby.

"Wow, I didn't know my sister was bold enough to want to ride Jaune. Daring~" Yang said a bit deviously.

Ruby's face became red. "Not like that you sicko! Ugh, why do I have to suffer at the hands of my sister!"

"Easy there Ruby, Yang just meant it as a joke." Pyrrha said with a bit of red on her cheeks.

"Quiet!" She said, pointing a finger to her. "You were thinking the same thing too! Everyone's minds are just filled with nothing but filth! Filth!."

"We're here!" Yang said. She grabbed Ruby's shoulder and pushed her in while Ruby kept on spouting the word 'filth.'

"You have served well my steed, but alas, the journey ends here." Nora exaggerated. She then got off and patted Jaune in the head. "Now let's go in!"

"Is your back okay? Nora did just jump on you without warning." Pyrrha asked as they walked inside.

"It's fine, nothing serious. Didn't hurt, it was more like… surprised. Yeah, didn't really expect that." He said. "But anyways, let's go sit with the others now."

They all sat down and waited for Goodwitch to begin her lecture. It was still just a few minutes early so she must have already been making her way towards the classroom. Supposedly today she was going to mostly talk about missions, quests and other things they needed to know. Jaune has heard of the terms before as people who came to his village were often there because of missions.

The sound of doors opening grabbed the attention of everyone in the room. Goodwitch strode down the stairs and soon was in the center of the arena.

"Good evening class, today there will be very little combat as most of what I will discuss takes up most of the class time." She said.

With that she began to discuss the topic that would be covered today.

Missions and Quests.

Missions were small tasks that could range from killing Grimm off near Vale to helping with community service.

Missions were ranked from 'I' to 'D' which community service being 'I' and killing Grimm would be 'D.' Recommended for first years.

Those that were ranked 'C' and above would be considered quests. Quests can range from delivering important documents to defending a political figure from assassination attempts. Quests could only be issued from the Headmaster or the Council. The ranks were 'C,' 'B,' 'A,' and 'S.' Glynda explained that 'S' ranked quests were a rarity. It all depended on the job and the danger level it presented. Even defeating Ancient Grimm was considered to be 'B,' or 'A' level quest.

Goodwitch explained that missions can also be completed by a group if the mission allows it. And she would highly recommend working in groups as the fatality rate is considerably low compared to solo missions. But the one thing that got everyone's attention was what she mentioned next.

"The Guild Festival will be coming soon. In order to participate, one must obtain two hundred and fifty points in order to participate. Deadline is three days before festivals begin, that is two months exactly from now." She said. There were groans around the classroom.

"Now you may think it is unfair but it is not. The Guild Festival is a place in which students fight in a free for all match while also completing objectives. Here is where you will be scouted by others to join their guild. There will also be spectators from the city and possibly around the world." She said shushing the students.

"They will only seek those with knowledge and strength. Hence why to enter, you must prove your worth." Glynda said, pushing up her glasses. "And those who place within the last five remaining have the opportunity to join any guild of their liking."

"More of those rules will be told to you when it is time for the festival and those who participate. So if you want to join a guild, I highly suggest doing it. Now joining one will also give you many benefits. Although that will solely depend on what guild you happen to join." Glynda said.

"I should also mention the Vytal Festival but that will be for another time." She said. "Now remember, if you want to participate in the Guild Festival, be sure to head to the Grand Hall. There, missions will be posted on the bulletin board. Do not be afraid if missions run out. There will always be missions available almost everyday."

"After completing the mission, head to the reception where the mission will be confirmed and processed. Afterwards you will receive your rewards." She began to the exit before turning around. "When you reach the Grand Hall, head to the registrar and ask for your ID in order to be able to undertake missions." She looked around to make sure everyone paid attention. "Class is dismissed." She then walked out.

The group began to talk quickly about what their plans were as soon as she left.

"So what's the plan guys?" Yang asked, looking at everyone.

"Hmm, I really am not sure? The idea of the Guild Festival does seem interesting." Ren said.

"I think it's a great idea! We should all go and join a guild together! It would be so cool!" Ruby said as she jumped up in excitement.

"Yeah! I wanna beat some people to the ground!" Nora said with passion as she held a fist in front of her.

"It really doesn't sound like a bad idea, what do you think Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, only to see Jaune sitting there lost in thought. "Um… Jaune?"

"Oh god! If I do participate, so many people are gonna see me!" Jaune said as he grabbed his head with both hands. "What if I embarrassed myself! No! What if my image gets ruined!"

"How can you ruin something that you don't have!" Yang joked.

"Not now Yang!" Ruby berated.

Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jaune, it's okay. You have nothing to worry about. You don't have to participate, we are not going to force you."

Jaune sighed. "I… I know, it's just… there is just a part of me that thinks it would be a bad idea. But… part of me says that I got to." Jaune scratched the back of his head. "How long do I have to decide?"

"Well from the information that was given to us, the festival will be held in two months." Ren said. "I recommend taking the rest of the month to think it over and if you do decide to join, start next month. Doing things last minute can drain you mentally and physically."

"In the meantime, let's all go and see what kind of missions they have. Momma wants to kill something!" Nora said, running towards the door.

"Well, that's our cue to follow," Yang said with a shrug.

"Yeah, let's all pick out a mission together!" Ruby said, pumping her fist in the air before running after Nora.

"You know, taking care of those two are going to be a handful." Yang said, a long sigh escaping her lips.

"I believe we'll manage." Pyrrha laughed a bit.

"Well, let's go then." Jaune said standing up.

* * *

Entering the Grand Hall,

"Oh oh, look over here! One of them says they need a whole nest to be dealt with! Oh! And this one says that we just need to secure some cargo from a grimm infested forest! These are all so cool!" Exclaimed Ruby.

As soon as the group arrived, Nora and Ruby were scouting for missions that were dangerous and to their definition, 'fun.' The group began to look for missions that would allow a party of six or more to be able to participate. There were very few but most of them were more about community service and by the definition of Nora and Ruby… 'boring.' Soon they were able to find a mission that had to deal with a growing nest of grimm northeast from Vale's border. Mission details explained that one of the routes used for traveling was getting swarmed with grimm.

"This one seems pretty good! What do you guys think?" Ruby asked, ripping the paper off the bulletin board and making her way to the group.

"Let me see." Jaune grabbed a hold of the paper and began to read. The rest tried to look over his shoulder but realized that Jaune was the tallest of the bunch. Jaune noticed this and bent his knees a bit.

"Not funny Jaune!" Ruby yelled.

"I don't know how to feel about this." Nora said. "But I will have you know that I have the sudden urge to break some legs."

Jaune laughed it off. The group now paid attention to the piece of paper in his hands.

**Mission Rank: D**

**Level recommended: Level 20 and/or above Tier 2**

**Group availability: 5 minimum - 10 max**

**Location: Northeast of Vale, Border, Travel Route 6**

**Reward: 1,000 Lien x participants**

**Task: Get rid of the grimm that have been swarming around the route. Several people have claimed that there were more than 20. Number estimated to be more. Lodging and items will not be provided.**

**Guild Festival Points (If applied): 6 each member**

"Hmm, this looks good. How far is it exactly from Vale? Not really from around here."Jaune said, turning back to the group.

"That would be maybe less than a twenty miles from Vale's border. Dang, that's gonna be a long walk." Yang complained.

"So what do we do now?" Jaune asked.

"Now we take it to the registration desk and register the mission under our names. After that we should be good to go." Pyrrha answered.

Jaune passed the paper onto Pyrrha, "Let's go."

The group walked all the way to the back of the hall and there were ten registers open with a glass window separating them. Behind the glass, there were people documenting and organizing papers. From the looks of it, they were stamping approvals for missions. Jaune saw a person walking away from the window with his paper and saw an imprint of the Beacon insignia. _'Huh, I guess that's how we get the approval.'_ Jaune thought.

There wasn't much line to begin with so getting to the window was quick.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Asked the lady in the front. She wore a very formal black blouse and skirt. Her brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Uh, we were told by Goodwitch that we can pick up our ID's here so that we can do a mission." Yang said waving the mission handout.

"First years then. May I have everyone's name please?" She asked.

"Lie Ren."

"Pyrrha Nikos."

"Yang Xiao Long!"

"Uhh… Oh! I'm next!? Uh, it's Ruby Rose!"

"NORAAAAAAA VALKYRIE!" I'm gonna break some legs!"

"Uh, Jaune Arc."

The receptionist looked at the group for a moment before standing up and walking away.

"So… what does that mean?" Asked Yang.

"I really don't know." Jaune replied.

Soon the receptionist came back carrying small box with her. "Here you all go, these ID's have the basic information. Your name, date of birth, class, and level. If you are participating in the Guild Festival, your points should also be showing up." She then handed out clear rectangular crystals. As soon as Jaune touched the one that she held out for him, it glowed a bit and slowly words appeared and soon his information was displayed on the crystal with the Beacon insignia on the back.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Ruby exclaimed, holding hers close.

"Aww yeah! Time for some grimm hunting!" Nora said.

Jaune motioned his head towards Yang who had the paper. As soon as she got to the receptionist, Yang handed the paper to the receptionist.

"Are you sure about taking this mission?" The receptionist asked once she looked through it. "While you meet mission requirements, since risks involved are higher than usual, I must ask if you are all certain that you want to participate?" "

Jaune looked back and saw everyone nod.

"That's a big yes ma'am!" Yang cheered.

"Please don't call me ma'am. Makes me feel old." She said tiredly. She then took out liquidized wax and a stamp. She poured the wax over the bottom of the paper and then stamped it. When she removed it, the Beacon insignia displayed proudly. "There you go, tomorrow after class you will be heading out to complete this mission. Start today by obtaining transportation since it's going to take an hour or two to get to your location." She then handed out the paper to Pyrrha who approached the window.

"Thank you very much!" Pyrrha said.

"No problem, have a nice day." She said and then the group left.

Once the group left the hall, she let out a breath of air.

"Yo, how was it? Attending the Necromancer?" Asked one of the receptionists.

"A bit nerve wracking but managed anyway. That was a bit scary to be honest but… he really didn't act the part." The girl said. "He acted too much like a goody two shoe kind of guy."

"I noticed. Hmm."

"What's wrong?"

"He looked kinda cute don't you think? Wish I tended to him." The other receptionist said, only for the girl to look at her baffled and unimpressed.

* * *

The next day was the same as the previous, go eat breakfast, go to class, eat lunch, go to class and then the day was over. However today would be different for the group. Today they were going to have their first mission. Beacon managed every student's schedule enough for school and missions. They would have class early in the morning in order to have the whole afternoon to either finish up school work or to have time for missions.

After classes, the group made their way out of Beacon and into the bullheads. After landing the group went to search for supplies. Like always, Jaune did receive a few stares here and there but nothing was thrown or said so it was a win-win kind of situation for him. Probably since Nora was looking at anyone who looked towards the group's direction with a threatening face. Nora was indeed scary. After getting the supplies, they began to make their way towards the entrance of the city.

"You know I never thought to ask but what if there's a mission that can't be done in one day?" Jaune asked.

"Those would usually be reserved for weekends. Beacon makes sure that upperclassmen get those kinds of missions since they have fewer classes. We can get them but must be a two day frame and can only be done in our days of rest." Ren said, informing Jaune.

"Sometimes there can be missions that last up to five days but that would depend on how the situation goes. Like a mission gone wrong." Pyrrha added. "Quests are usually the longest kind. They can last from two weeks up until… years I suppose."

"Wow, they sure planned this out. So we should be able to finish in time right?" Jaune questioned.

"Are you kidding!? With me by your side, you won't even have to lift a finger!" Nora said, puffing out her chest.

"Um, I'm a Necromancer. I literally don't need to lift a finger Nora." Jaune said, sweat dropping a bit.

"See! There you go!" Nora said.

"Well with that aside, how long do we have before the sun goes down?" Asked Pyrrha.

"We should have about six, max seven hours." Ren replied.

After a little more walking, they reached the entrance. They were then stopped by a few guards.

"Halt. May I know the reason as to why you are leaving." The man in armour asked.

"We are on our way to complete a mission." Pyrrha said as she handed over the paper. The man inspected it and waved for the other men to open the gates. "A Nikos huh?" He said, nodding towards the insignia on her sash.

Pyrrha just nodded.

The guard looked around the group and his eyes landed on Juane. "Are all of you students of Beacon?"

A collective of yes's answered. "So the rumor of a Necromancer in Beacon was true huh?" He said nonchalantly.

Jaune grew a bit nervous under his gaze.

"Will there be a problem sir?" Nora asked nicely. A little too nicely.

"I could not care less. I'm not running the school. And your headmaster is known for making some bizarre decisions in the past so this is no surprise. I suggest being careful out there. They won't take kindly to… well you know." The man said, offering his word of advice.

Jaune nodded, appreciating the man's warning. "Alright guys, let's go."

As soon as they made it out, they were greeted with the sight of a camp of some sorts. More like for cargo inspections and resting areas. On one side there were stables and carriages for those who would be venturing out. Jaune looked around and could also see a few people or in this case, huntsmen. Some wearing shiny armor and some wearing robes with nice weapons. It sure made Jaune a bit jealous since he would like some good equipment. Shaking his head, he focused on the mission first.

"Okay then, so what are we going to be taking? Carriage or horses?" Jaune asked.

There was silence.

"Uh, guys?" He repeated.

"Who was in charge of getting transportation?" Pyrrha asked, a little bit worried.

"Wait, did we even assign one!?" Yang shrieked.

"Oh no! First mission and we just screwed up!" Ruby yelled, clutching her head.

"Dang, how are we going to find transportation? I mean most are already taken and it's gonna take a whoooooole day!" Nora said. She gasped, "That means I won't be breaking any legs today! Noooo!"

"This is bad." Ren said. "We can't just ask someone to lend us their horse and not only that but we need a total of three in order for us to go."

The group began to think of anything they could do in order to go ahead with the mission. Jaune began to think hard. _'What can we do? No, what can I do?' _Then a second later it clicked. "Guys! I have an idea but I think it's best if we were a bit far from here first."

The group looked at him. Ruby spoke. "What's the plan?"

* * *

"Woooooo! Yeah! This is the best idea ever!" Screamed Nora while she brought her hand up over her head.

"Nora! Grab the Beowulf before we fall!" Ren said while clutching Nora for dear life.

"Booooo! Fine!" Nora said as she gripped the hair from Jaune's summoned beowulf.

"Honestly as cool as it sounded, it's not so cool doing it!" Yelled Yang a bit behind them while Ruby was clutching on to her.

"Plegh! Your hair is getting in my mouth! This is why I wanted to be first!" Ruby screamed.

Jaune's crazy idea was for him to summon three of his Beowulf's so that they can ride on them. The group contemplated his decision but then agreed to it.

"Seems like they are having fun!" Jaune shouted. The sound of strong wind passing through his ears. He looked towards his back to see Pyrrha with her head resting against it.

"I can't really say they are having fun but Nora is for sure!" Pyrrha replied. Her face was a little bit flushed.

"You okay?! You seem a bit red! You aren't sick are you!? We can stop if you want!" Jaune shouted.

"No it's fine! Don't worry about me right now! Focus on keeping your summons stable, we wouldn't want an accident right now! Especially with how fast we're going!" She said.

Before getting on to the Beowulfs, they decided to split into the groups. Nora and Ren were together since they've known each other. Ruby and Yang went on another one since they were siblings. Lastly, Jaune and Pyrrha. Jaune didn't seem nervous at all… until they were getting on the Beowulf did he realize that he would be close to a girl. This was his first time even close to one. Not just side by side but her clinging on to him in an embrace. Jaune's face became red but didn't notice that Pyrrha's face was also a bit red. Luckily as the trip went on, he momentarily forgot about it and focused on keeping his summons stable.

Unluckily for Pyrrha, the thought never left her mind. She was right here riding on a summoned beowulf while embracing the back of a boy. This was the first time she was ever this close to a boy. Her sister wasn't fond of her getting close to any boys back in Mistral. "How long do you think it's going to take to get there!?" Pyrrha shouted.

"Maybe forty minutes! Or I can do it in less if I pick up the speed!" Jaune shouted. One thing that Jaune was grateful for was the amount of magic he had at his disposal. Holding them for longer would be a piece of cake but if they were to start fighting against other nearby grimm then his magic would drop pretty quick.

"Do it!" Nora shouted from far.

Jaune looked around to see that they were going fast. Trees blurred by as they continue with the current speed. They were covering more ground than any horse or carriage could. Beowulf's were known to be fast and agile creatures.

"Everyone has got to be sure about it first!" Jaune shouted back. All of them nodded except for Ren.

He felt bad for him. "Sorry Ren! Majority vote!"

"Didn't you say everyon- woah!" Ren tried to say only for the summon to pick up speed making him latch onto Nora securely.

"Yeaaaaah!" Nora screamed while raising her hands in the air again.

"Nora, please!" Ren shouted as he felt they were going to fall off.

"Never!" Nora shouted into the air.

While riding, they failed to notice an eagle high above and within seconds it vanished.

* * *

"Hmmm, that is very interesting." He said.

Traversing through the woods. High and far into the distance was a black robed man. The man merely went about his way until he felt a presence. A familiar yet different feeling caught his attention. The robed man materialized a bird out of thin air and sent it flying over the location of where he felt the source. Minutes passed by since he had sent the flying animal.

Soon he felt his mind shift. Memories started to pour into his head from the eagle's point of view. He could see people riding on Beowulfs at a fast pace. He knew one could not simply ride a grimm. Which left a few possibilities.

"Ah, Necromancy?" He questioned himself. "How very strange."

Taking a closer look through the eyes of the bird he materialized earlier. "Students…"

"Beacon." He concluded.

"So the rumors of a Necromancer in that _fools _school is true. My, the things I could do." He said and then the eagle began to make its way back towards him . "But now is not the time. I'll wait and see what uses he has."

He lifted up his arm and a dead looking eagle with blotches of glowing green and black landed on his equally grotesque arm. The man's mask resembled that of a birds beak as it stretched a bit far and curved slightly downwards. The sockets resembled that of goggles, all black with two wide green glowing orbs underneath the hood. The eagle then dusted away in green glowing particles before he too disappeared in a smoke of dust.

* * *

**Stats:**

**[Necromancer]**

**Jaune Arc: Lvl. 23**

**HP: [1150/1150] **

**MP: [4880/5000] **

**POW: [C307]**

**RES: [D129]**

**SPD: [C412]**

**MAG: [B606]**

**WILL: [B540]**

**Abilities:**

**[Call of the Dead]: Attempts to raise dead body as loyal servant. Have to be used within 15 minutes of targets death. If target was more than 5 levels higher than Necromancer, chance of success diminish sharply with each level.**

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Just want to give a shout out to my beta reader Cr00cy for editing even when they might have troubles of their own too. Thank you. And check out his stories too, here in fanfiction!**

**Well then I am off to finish homework and hopefully have time to write more since I am losing material to work with ;-;**

**Take care everyone!**

* * *

**Next Update: I'll try and be quick about it ;-;**


End file.
